


New Hopes

by CoffeeCakes26, techbilt



Category: Transformers
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-21 19:18:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 59,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8257396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeCakes26/pseuds/CoffeeCakes26, https://archiveofourown.org/users/techbilt/pseuds/techbilt
Summary: After surviving the battle of Chicago Ironhide is alive. Sentinel had not killed him and now he and Ratchet are in hiding. Will they make to the others or will they meet a nasty fate at the hands of the humans that are hunting all Cybertronian's?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a role play Techbilt and I did. A sort of what if? What if Ironhide had made it and he and Ratchet were bonded. Well lots in store! Old friends will meet up and faces you might not have expected will show up.

Chapter one : Running

Ironhide opened up a garage door to a factory, this was as good a place as any to rest. The Factory was dark, damp, abandoned. He laid down on the ground, ex-venting to relax a little. This on the move thing was stressful. He was ready to just recharge in one place once more.

Prime had ordered radio silence, no contact with humans. It was for their own protection. The humans had the ability to harm them now. They were just as dangerous as the Decepticons. They had to leave every one behind. Lennox, Sam, Carly. They had already lost too many; the wreakers, Que, Dino. All gone in one war or another. The humans were dangerous and none of them could be trusted.

Ratchet quickly walked in behinde Ironhide, closing the door. Turning to his bonded, he walked up to him and placed a servo over his shoulder. "Let me check the wound." He said softly, but sternly.

Ironhide moved in a way that the wound would be visible for Ratchet. It was sore, a dull pain really. "It doesn't hurt that bad, Ratch." He definalty liked having Ratchet with him, but he got awfully annoying with checking his wounds.

"Who you trying to fool? I can see that it does. I know you better then you know yourself, Ironhide." Ratchet said as he checked over the wound. He could feel that it was hot and trying to spread again. With a sigh and shake of his head Ratchet withdrew a bottle of rust remover from a compartment on his person. "Its trying to spread again."

"I've had worse Ratchet," stated Ironhide. No he hadn't but cosmic rust was cureable, if they could have everything on cybertron at their disposal. With what Ratchet had here it was manageable. The rust remover stung, it always had stung. He hated these treatments.

Ratchet said nothing as he applyed the liquid over the rust, using a cloth. "We need to find the other's and soon." Ratchet said trying to keep Ironhide's mind off his treatment.

Ironhide hissed, "Yeah, we should find them." The humans were getting craftier, someone had to be giving them pointers on how to find them. "I know Prime requested radio silence but its going to keep getting harder for us to find shelter especially since I need to stay indoors." See he had been listening to Ratch talk about what he needed to do to get better.

"That's not the only reason." Ratchet said, a seriousness to his tone, laced with worry as he continued to wipe the cloth over the wound, watching as the treatment worked and most of the rust was removed. 

Ironhide looked up at Ratchet, confused- "there's another reason?"

"I'm with spark, Ironhide." Ratchet said softly, seriously as he tried to remove the more stubborn rust off his shoulder.

"You're... you... we..." Ironhides processor was freezing up. "I should have been more careful," It's not that he didn't want sparklings, its that right now sparklings were dangrous to have, if they don't get caught or killed. "When did you find out?"

"Its not only your fault. We should have both been more careful." Ratchet said as he checked over the wound, now satisfied with how it was cleaned. Putting the stuff away he sat down next to Ironhide. "A few days ago."

Ironhide leaned against Ratchet, enjoying what little time they had that wasn't on the run. "Then there's a change in plans, in stead of you helping me fight off any humans you just run, got it? I'm not letting you argue with me either. No matter what, if humans find and attack us, you just run."

As much as he wanted to argue, Ratchet knew Ironhide was right. It wasn't just them that had to be kept safe, but the new life growing inside of himself. "We both run. I'm not losing you to thoese beasts, that lied in calling themselves our allies."

Ironhide placed a rough kiss on Ratchets helm, "Not until I know they won't follow you. You know I ain't that easy to kill Ratch." That was the only thing that Ironhide had to do was keep the humans away from Ratchet. He would do that till the sparkling could live on its own.

"I still don't like it." Ratchet said as he leaned into Ironhide wanting that close comfort and touch from his bonded. He was surprised however that Ironhide had yet to ask now for along he was.

Ironhide massaged Ratchets shoulders. "DO you know when the sparkling is due?" It was worth a shot to ask. Would give them a time frame to find Optimus.

"I still have 6 weeks if nothing happens." Ratchet said enjoying the message as he rested his helm on Ironhides chassis.

Ironhide sighed, letting Ratchets warmth run into his frame. "So a month to find Prime and the team?" Ironhide would like to find them earlier than a week from the due date since some sparklings wanted to come early. 

"I suggest we head out at dawn. The sooner we find them. The better." Ratchet said. Even though they we're being hunted they were still safer in teams. Not even the humans were stupid enough to hunt them in groups larger then two.

"We'll recharge tonight," stated Ironhide. "We should be pretty secure in this garage." The black mech scooted down off the wall, and laid flat on the floor. Recharging and gathering strength is what would help them the most right now. For now they weren't followed, for now they could relax.

Ratchet did his best to try and get comfortable on the floor resting his back against Ironhides front. Ratchet also knew he needed to fuel up but that wasn't possible right now.

Ironhide wrapped his arms around his mate, listening to Ratchet vent, and his spark beat. He could hear Ratchets tanks, "We'll get you some energon as soon as I can find some, can you go tonight with out any?"

"I'll be fine as long as I get some before we head out tomorrow morning." Ratchet said as he turned and rested on his back.

"I'll head out first thing in the morning," stated Ironhide. "To get you some energon." The black mech nuzzled his mate kissing his helm. 

Ratchet didn't answer back as he had already fallen into recharge. His head resting on Ironhides arm.

Ironhide followed into recharge not too long afterward. 

Xxxxxxxxx

The black mech woke up early ready to scout for energon. He got up trying not to wake Ratchet.

Ratchet remained in deep recharge as Ironhide got up. it was clear the pregnancy was taking a toll on his energy as he was normally the first one up.

Ironhide left silently and transformed after closing the factory door. He head towards the last known energon mine they knew about that the humans didn't. It was one of the last things Teletraan had picked up.

Ironhide had finally gotten some energon keeping it in his cab, taking it to Ratchet. Hopefully nothing would get in his way.

Back at the factory Ratchet was still deep in recharge and would no doubt remain so til Ironhide got back or loud noises sounded waking him. 

Ironhide had finally gotten to the factory, made sure he was the only one near, doing a once over before transforming and opening the factory garage door. Energon cubes in hand.

"Fire!" The shout came from a man as several guns fired at Ironhide. Shooting loudly and with ammo that would definatly hurt if hit with it.

Ratchet was awake in an instant as he heard the shouting and then the gun fire. "Ironhide!" He called out, buy was thrown back from the explosion from the heavy gun fire. With a painful shout Ratchet landed hard against the concrete floor on his side.

Ironhide had taken a lot of the force of the blast. "Ratchet!" The black mech activated his cannons, shooting at the tanks, weapons, and firing warning shots at the humans. Once he gathered the opertunity he slipped inside the building running to the fatory to help Ratchet. "Ratch! Ratch you okay!?"

"I'm fine!" Ratchet said as he got to his feet. It was clear they weren't going out the same way they came in. Looking around Ratchet spotted a loading door. "There!" He said as he ran towards it.

"Go, go" stated Ironhide making sure to bring up dust to keep the humans guessing as to where they went. The black mech followed behind his bonded, protecting Ratchet as best he could. "Transform and drive! I'll be behind you. Their big wepons are down."

Ratchet didn't hesitate as he transformed and drove straight through the closed door. But as his tires hit pavement he was bombarded with gun fire. That didn't stop him as he kept moving trying to get away from the attacking humans.

Ironhide transformed blowing smoke from his smoke stacks as they drove away. It was a drain on his energy but it would help them get away. Ironhide shot at the humans one last time before transforming and driving after Ratchet.

Ratchet drove off as fast as he could, but as he did so he drove right into a preaimed shot. The force of it hard enough to cause him to flip to the side from the pain, and transform to have to recatch himself with his balance, as a loud shout of pain came from him. 

"Ratchet!" Yelled Ironhide as he transformed and leaned down to see if he was okay. "Ratch, you okay," it was a dumb question. But Ratchet knew better then him if he needed help. "Primus please be okay."

"I'm fine, it's nothing." Ratchet said even though his voice was laced with pain. It was then he caught movement behinde Ironhide and he fired at the attacking humans. "We have to get out of here!" He said in a desperate tone.

Ironhide turned around shooting at the humans no longer careing if he killed them. He helped Ratchet up, he knew he wasn't fine, but there wasn't anything that he could do just yet to help. 

Looking to his injuired leg, Ratchet stood with a painful grunt and transformed again back into his vehical mode. "Ironhide, drive!" He shouted as he took off again. 

Ironhide transformed, driving behind Ratchet, almost bumber to bumber. If they kept driving they would eventually lose the humans. They had to, the humans eventually had to give up. Humans eventually got tired and ran out of ammo.

Ratchet didn't stop, he just kept on driving. Luckily for them, the whole area hadn't been surounded yet by the human military, so he and Ironhide had been able to get away without taking anymore hits. Unfortantly they did have to take down the helicopter that had been following them. He knew Ironhide didn't care, but he still did. It still bothered him to have to fire upon the humans. 

Ironhide started to slow down a bit, they were out of harms way, for now. Eventually they needed to stop and get some energon into Ratchet before he suffered a systems crash, and get his wound checked out. Ironhide was lucky he got stuck with the medic, not so lucky the medic likely needed a medic.

It was another 40 minutes before Ratchet pulled over. As it was they where in the middle of the woods, hidden. With a pained grunt Ratchet transformed and looked over his wound. On the upper part of his left leg a small chunk of it had been bust open, the outermost edges burned. It wasn't too bad, thank Primus, but it would need to be weilded. 

Ironhide followed him, transforming and making his way over. "What do you need me to do Ratch?" asked Ironhide looking over his mates leg. Ironhide thought it looked pretty bad, but Ratchet would probably not think so.

"Nothing, other then to keep close." Ratchet said as he sat down on the ground. Numbing the area around the wound he then turned his servo into a weilding tool. "That had been too close. Their getting more aggrssive in their attacks." Ratchet said as he glanced up at Ironhide, then back to his wound. It was clear Ratchet was worried, this time they had gotten out. But what about the next time? 

That encounter was very close. "We've got to find the others. Soon. Especially with you hurt. I don't think we'll be able to take them again." Ironhide pulled two cubes out of his subspace, "On the plus side I got energon. Drink up."

"After I'm done with this." Ratchet said as he started to weild close the wound on his leg. "We were barely able to take them as it was. After I weild this, and drink the energon we should get moving again. No doubt they'll searching for us. " The tone Ratchet used was one of determination to not get caught and to protect his young one. 

"We should keep heading south west," stated Ironhide. "Thats the only direction that makes sense at this point." Ironhide downed half of one cube leaving the rest for Ratchet, he needed it more. "Every thing will be alright, we'll find the others, or they'll find us."

Ratchet noded his head at Ironhide's words on where to go next. "I can only hope so, before the little one is due." Ratchet said in a hopeful tone as he finished the weild. Slowly getting to his feet he tried out the leg. It would be sore, but that was to be expected. He could bare weight on it now with no trouble. With a satisfied nod, he looked to Ironhide and took the full cube of energon, drinking it. 

"We will find them before the sparkling is due. I promise," stated Ironhide, "for right now focus on refuleing. I don't know the next time we'll get to refuel." Ironhide looked around the forest once more looking for anyone that could harm them.

"Don't make promises you can't keep, Ironhide." Ratchet said as he drank the cube of energon. While he appreciated that Ironhide was trying to make him feel better by telling him everything was going to be alright, they had to face facts. They didn't know what was instore for them. They could only hope at this point.

"Its good to be hopeful isn't it?" asked Ironhide. He didn't really want to face facts. Facts were they were going to die, brutally. The black mech didn't want to think about that right now, only on how to keep them away from the humans and their barbaric weapons.

"Yes." But the dejected expression on Ratchet's face and his tone said other wise as he drank the cube of energon and looked to Ironhide. "Yes, it is."

Ironhide now understood that Ratchet wouldn't take anything other than facts at this point. It was bleek, and they had to find Prime. He would be the only one who could offer enough protection for Ratchet to be kept safe. "Optimus said he'd radio when it was time to meet up again, when some one from back home would be able to pick us up."

"I know. It's just the waiting, the not knowing." Ratchet said with a shake of his head and a discouraged sigh. "Is the worst part." It was then he set down his cube of energon as he thought about Prime. Was he injuired, offlined? Or worse yet at the mercy of the humans? Just the thought of it deeply troubled Ratchet. 

Ironhide nodded, "Waitings the worst. Prime would let us know some how if he was caputred." Ironhide wondered about the rest of their group, Hound, Drift, Wind Storm, Bumblebee. Were they okay? 

Quickly drinking the rest of the energon, Ratchet packed the empty cube in one of his side compartments. It was then he looked to Ironhide's unfinished cube. "You better drink the rest of that." He said in a serious tone, with a hard frown. "I won't have you crashing on me in battle or when we run into the humans again." 

"I'll drink more later," stated Ironhide. He would be fine with only half a cube right now. And besides Ratchet might need it later anyway. Ironhide wasn't the one building a protoform. "Besides we have some bots to look for right?"

Watching as Ironhide put the rest of the cube away, Ratchet gave a hard glare as he transformed. "We're moving out." He said with a soft growl to his tone.

Ironhide nodded, letting sleeping gods lay. No use in getting Ratchet angrier especially since he was moody when not carrying, now he was bound to be hell on wheels. He followed his mate out, letting him go first, if any one was to be shot at it was going to be Ironhide.

Ratchet said nothing as he went first. But as he hit the main road he made sure to kick up mud and gravel with his back tires hitting Ironhide as Ratchet drove forward.

Ironhide sighed, "I didn't plan on going mudding today Ratch." Once they got to a calm, quiet place near a river or lake he would wash the mud off. Until then he would deal with the itchy slimy mud on his hood and rocker panels.

"And I wasn't planning on getting shot at, at first light!" Ratchet snarled as he drifted and came to stop in front of Ironhide as he transformed and slamed his hand on the hood of his bonded.

Ironhides engine idled, angerly. "Like that was my fault! I can't control what those fragging humans do. If I could we would be avoiding this whole mess all together."

"As would I! But as it is we're stuck in this situation! And it's hell, Ironhide! We should have left this planet when we could!" Ratchet snarled pissed beyond hell as he took a step back watching as Ironhide transformed.

"I know, okay?" yelled Ironhide. "But I was honoring Optimus' wishes, he wouldn't have wanted us to abandon this planet at the time. And he was dead Ratch, I had to honor his wishes. I know we should have left, and now every one is paying for my mistake." Now their sparkling might have to pay for its sires mistake of not leaving the planet in the dust when they had the chance.

With a frustrated snarling yell, Ratchet transformed again and started to drive off again. Ratchet knew Ironhide's words to be right, but that didn't mean he had to like it at this time.

Ironhide transformed slowly, and followed after Ratchet. The topkick was giving the hummer some space, still close but allowed Ratchet some space to cool down, so Ironhide wasn't blind sideded.

Ratchet was angry, frustrated and worse all, felt traped. He hated the situation that they where in. If Prime was alive, he was going to give him a serious talking too.

Ironhide continued to stay a safe distance behind when he noticed a suspicious convoy of black SUVs through the tree lines at a four way crossing. Quickly he and Ratchet parked out of sight. The convoy was heading not towards them, but away. The same people who had attacked them earlier. "Hey Ratch, those humans that attacked us earlier are headed that way, pretty quickly. Can you listen in on their radio frequency?" Ironhide would but his own radio was pretty damaged, he was lucky to get Autobot frequencies.

"I noticed that too. Already ahead of you." Ratchet said as he channeled into the radio freguency and shared what he heard with Ironhide over the com.

"The trucks been spotted," stated one of the men. "Texas. Civilian called in. Exact location." THe person continued with address and names of those involved. They knew exactly whre the truck was.

"Optimus!" Ratchet said in a highly concerned tone over the com. "We have to get to him and fast."

"Then drive," stated Ironhide. He wanted to get to their Prime just as much as anyone, may as well start driving. "I'll follow. Stop for nothing."

"Indeed." Ratchet said as he put his engine into high gear and went as fast as the speed limit allowed him so as not to attract extra unwanted attention.


	2. Meeting Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the run still will Ratchet and Ironhide meet up with Prime? Find out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Transformers and all characters belong to Hasbro and paramount. No copyright intended, this story is merely for fun!

Ironhide followed closely. Ratchet was better at waching his speed than Ironhide ever was. He hoped they made it before the humans got there.   
After an hour or so of driving, Ratchet could hear in the distance the sound of heavy gun fire. "Prime!" Ratchet shouted as he saw a very old and beat up looking semi cab go speeding out of a gravel driveway.   
"Ratch, keep following him," stated Ironhide. "He's fine if he's still driving." Ironhide followed after Prime and Ratchet. "Get behind Prime and stay in front of me. Got it?"  
"Just help by getting us out of here with your gun fire!" Ratchet said as he drove up behind Prime. "Prime! This is Ratchet, Ironhide's right behinde me offering suppoting gunfire." he said over the privite comm.  
"No! Do not fire, just keep driving. I have civillians with me." Prime responded back as he sped down the road.   
"Prime! Have you lost your transmission!" yelled Ironhide his accent coming through with the stress. "We aren't protecting the humans any more! You even said so."  
"I will explain more once we are at a safe location." Prime said in a tone that booked no argument as he continued to drive.  
Ironhide continued to drive weapons online just incase. Nothing was going to happen to his sparkling or mate. Not while he was still online. Not even Primes orders would stop him from defending Ratchet.   
Prime continued to lead the way, with Ratchet following behind him. Not once did he say anything until they pulled over at an abbonded gas station. Letting the humans out Prime then transformed, watching as Ratchet and Ironhide pulled up beside him and transformed to.  
"Optimus, what in Primus name are you doing with these humans?!" Ratchet said in a serious angry tone as he marched right up to him and jabed him in the chassis.   
"Hey, hey, hey!" started Cade, "I just fixed him up, don't break him again!"  
Ironhide leaned down, staring at the human. "Back off squishy. This is Bot business."  
"Stand down, Ironhide." Prime said in a serious commanding tone as he looked right at the black mech. "If it wasn't for them helping me, I wouldn't even be online right now."   
That's when Ratchet got a really good look at how damaged Optimus body is. "Open your chassis." he stated.  
"What? Ratch, you can't be serious!" started Ironhide. "Not with squishies after us, and them right there!" Sure they thought they had lost the humans chasing them, but that could change in an instant.  
"I want to make sure all that should be is intact and connected correctly before we have to move out again." Ratchet snapped as he looked right at Ironhide with a nasty glare.  
Optimus didn't argue as he opened his chassis for their medic to look over.   
Ironhide watched the humans carefully not trusting them, he wouldn't trust them until they had proven themselves. Cade stayed with his Daughter, leaving Prime to do what he needed to do.  
"It would seem you've done well, human." Ratchet said, as he looked to Cade. Even he knew when to give some credit. "All your systems are stable and what needed to be fixed has already been done." he said as he looked back to Optimus.  
Tessa remained quiet, staying close to her dad and boyfriend as she watched the bots.   
"Thank you," stated Cade. "Names Cade. I'm glad I was able to help your boss."  
Ironhide sat on the ground, being watchful of the humans, letting his own systems relax.   
Closing his chassis Optimus stood. "You have my symphony for the loss of your friend." Optimus turned to Ironhide. "We need to make sure we weren't followed."  
Ironhide nodded, "I will go with you. Ratch and I need to speak with you, alone." Humans had always been odd with anything revolving their abnormal relationship structure. May as well keep these new ones in the dark.  
Optimus nodded as he transformed. "It will have to wait, Ironhide." It was then that Optimus headed out.  
Cade lead the way into the gas station till Optimus came back. Prime may trust the two new guys but he didn't. They would wait till Optimus came back outside.   
Ironhide watched as the humans went inside the gas station. He then turned to Ratchet, "How are you doin' Ratch?"  
"Splendid." Ratchet said with thick scarcasum in his voice.  
"I'm going to go after him, make sure nothing comes after him, did you want to come with?" asked Ironhide. It probably wouldn't be the best idea, but he wasn't about to leave Ratchet with some strange humans either.  
"No. You go. Optimus will want one of us to stay with the humans." Ratchet said looking to Ironhide.  
"If you're sure," started Ironhide. "Let me know if something happens. Stay safe." With that Ironhide transformed driving after their Prime. Hopping to protect him from whatever was out there.  
Ratchet watched as Ironhide drove off, remaining quiet. Once he and Prime were out of optic sight he turned to look at the old gas station. With a heavy sigh he transformed and hide behind the raggy building.  
Ironhide drove as quickly as he could to catch up to Optimus, leaving his and Ratchets bond wide open incase of an attack. Ironhide eventually caught up to the Prime.  
"It is good to see you and Ratchet again Ironhide." Prime said as he drove.  
"Its good to see you too, Prime." stated Ironhide. "But what Ratch and I have to tell you is sort of important. He's carrying."  
That got Optimus to slam on his breaks stopping for a few seconds at Ironhides announcement.  
Ironhide screached to a stop just behind the Prime. "Look I know its not the best time to have a sparkling and we should have been more careful, but he needs to stay out of the battles and needs to be protected."  
"You both should have been more careful. But," Prime said letting out a sigh, "It's already done and we can't change it. Perhaps its a sign of hope for our kind." Optimus said a little optimistic as he started to drive again.  
Ironhide followed, "I sure hope so."   
A black lamborghini sped past the two, spinning in a 180, then pointing a weapon toward the Prime. "Optimus, surrender now," stated Lockdown. Giving the Prime a chance to come into custody after all his clients wanted Prime alive.  
"Never, Lockdown." Optimus said with a glare as he transformed his servos turning into weapons.  
Lockdown transformed, slamming his hook into the ground and catching a block of road and throwing it at the Prime. "Well thats too bad, Prime, you're coming any way."  
Ironhide transformed, onlining his wepons and aiming, shooting at the bounty hunter and the thrown road.  
Optimus also opened fire at the bounty hunter sending off several shots.  
Lockdown ran toward Optimus, shooting at his legs, injure not kill. It was unfortunate that his client wanted him alive. Dead would be so much easier.   
Ironhide approached, changing to the larger ammo, firing at lockdown and makeing sure he doesn't hit Optimus.  
Optimus was able to dodge one shot but not the other as it just nicked his leg. Optimus fired again this time hitting Lockdown.  
"Prime!" yelled ironhide.   
Lockdown knelled down trying to regain his composure after he got shot. His stabilizers took to long to adjust and Lockdown couldn't get up. His systems were spinning.  
Taking one more disabling shot at Lockdown Prime turned to look at Ironhide. "Retreat." He ordered as he transformed and headed out.  
Ironhide nodded, "yes sir." The black mech transformed and followed behind Optimus, maintaining a stong position to protect Prime if need be.   
Optimus didn't wait as he sped away. To hell with the speed limit out here.  
Ironhide followed with the same state of mind, they needed out of there to pit with the human laws. He needed to get back to Ratchet, and no doubt Prime felt some sort of compassion for the human that saved him.   
Driving at the speed they were, they arrived quickly back at the gas station honking his horn to get the humans to come out. "Ratchet get ready to move out."  
Ironhide skided to a stop, Cade and the rest of the humans ran ouy to follow optimus' orders.  
"Get in." Prime said as he opened his doors. The second the humans were inside his cab Optimus closed his doors and sped off.   
Ratchet also pulled out behind Prime, knowing Ironhide would follow behind him.  
Ironhide made sure to keep a close eye on the rear of ther small convoy. "Prime it's time to call the rest of the team!"


	3. Autobots Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still on the run, but back with the group, are things improving or is it just a still in the storm?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No copyright intended this story is purely for fun. Hope you all enjoy it!

"Calling all Autobots! Calling all Autobots!" Optimus announced over the Autobot radio frequency. As he drove a white better looking semi drove past and Prime was quick to scan it and change his vehicle form.

Bumblebee came driving behind Ironhide, he had been closer than first thought. Drift had flown over in his helicopter alt mode, geting as close to the ground as possible and landing in his second alt mode.

The loud sound of jet engines flew by over head, as Wind Storm scouted the area, keeping his optic's open for any suspisous looking vehicils. 

On top of a low moutain was Hound as he shouted in joy at seeing Prime.

on the ground Crosshair's came running up along side Prime. "Well lookie who we've got here! Leader of the free Galaxy is back!" he said with a excited attitude. "I knew you'd make it. I never doubted you." 

Ironhide smiled, Crosshairs was in a good mood. It was good to see hound alive and well. Wind Storm had been a great help with the flight capable decepticons and would be a great asset once more.

Transforming, Ratchet also had a small smile on his face at seeing the other bots and how happy they were to see Prime alive. 

The sounds of the jet engine's grew close as Wind Storm landed on top of a low moutain. Low enough to hear and talk and high enough to keep a look out. Though the vally they picked was well protected and hide the bots well from the road. 

Hound had made his way down, his weapon resting on his shoulder. "Hell yeah! We got the group back together." he said in happy spirits.

Prime however was quiet as normal as he let the humans out of his cab. Once they where out he transformed and looked to his Autobots. "Humans have asked us to play by their rules. Well the rules just changed." He said in a serious tone. 

Cade watched as the large mechs walked around, making sure none of them stepped on his daughter or him. Tessas Boyfriend on the other hand he wasn't paying too much attantion to where the autobot feet were with him. 

"So whats the plan?" asked Ironhide. "And what do we do about Lockdown?"

"If Lockdown is foolish enough to follow us or come after me again he'll be outmatched." Prime said looking to Ironhide. 

"Well raise your hands if your thoroughly disenchanted by our little pleasant Earth vacation." Cross hairs said as he then quickly pulled out his weapon and aimed it at the humans. "So who's the stoyaways?"

"I woudn't do that if I were you," stated Ironhide. "He gets angry when you threaten 'em." Ironhide paused before continueing, Crosshairs had once been a student of his, he was glad to see his training paid off. "The eldest one fixed up Prime."

Hound had paused in his attack as he heard Ironhide looking from him to the humans. 

"Ironhide is right. I owe my life to these humans." Prime said.

"Hey!" yelled Cade. "I'm not OLD!" There was a pause before Cade started speaking again. "Why are they after you like that? Are they after us now too?"

"They are after us, because they blame us for what happened in Chicago." Ratchet said with a low growl befor Prime could. "Even after we warned them of a possible attack by the Decepticons." 

"Back stabing human skum." Hound said not happy about it himself. 

"Since they saw you with us, Probably. They are going to go after you too," stated Ironhide. 

"I saw sideswipe go down," beeped BUmblebee. "we're all thats left aren't we?"

"I'm afraid so. We were close to Leadfoot when he was taken out. There was nothing we could do." Ratchet said with a heavy feeling in his spark.

"We should count our blessings that Ratchet survived," stated Drift. "At least that way he can fix us up if any of us get too damaged."

"Autobots there is something you need to be informed of. Follow me." Optimus said as he turned and looked to Ironhide. "Ironhide, watch the humans." he said.

Curious, Hound, Crosshair's and Wind Storm followed after the Prime. What was it he had to tell them that he didn't want the humans to know about.

Ironhide sighed as he looked down to the new humans. After so long of watching Lennox every other human seemed to annoy him.

Bumblebee and Drift followed as well, both not speaking to each other. They did not get along well on their small journey with out Prime.

Once Optimus was certain the humans couldn't hear them, he looked to his bots. "Autobot's, what I am about to tell you does not reach the ears of the humans that are with us, unless absolutly nessery." 

The other nodded, confideciality ment almost everything in a war. A war against people who were once allies was no different.

"Ratchet is with spark." Optimus said in a serious tone as he looked to his bots.

"Say what?" Crosshair's just about blew a gasget in shock at the news. 

"Oh man, this changes everything." Hound said worried now for the sparkling.

"Hound is right. What are we to Prime? We can only hid for so long in one place before having to move again so the humans don't find us." Wind Storm said, also worried now for Ratchet and the new spark.

"We'll just have to keep moving until Ratchet can't transform," stated Drift. "Its our only option isn't it?"

Bumblebee watched as every one talked, all worried about Ratchet. He was worried too but didn't have a clue as to what to do, this was his first real experiance with a carrier, and Bumblebee was pretty lost.

"All of your concerns and questions are understandible." Prime said as he held up a servo. "But for now all we can do is lay low and avoid the humans and Lockdown, who are hunting us, the best we can." Prime knew this wasn't a really good answer, but at this point they really didn't have many options. 

Drift knew that was the best answer they could give. What little bits of energon they could find would be rationed, like they already were, but Ratchet would get most, understandable since he was supporting two. But times would get hard before they got better. The Bugatti knew that much.

"How do we handle the humans? If they stay for as long as Ratchet is due, how do we deal with that?" asked Drift. The last thing they needed was more shooting, especially with a carrier.

"The humans risked their lives to save mine. I owe them the same. Cade himself is an inventor and seems concerned over our cause. I do not see him as a threat to us or to the new spark." Prime said being serious as he looked to Drift. "Back at his home, he had the chance to hand me over to the humans hunting for us. He did not, even when it meant his own was in danger." 

Bumblebee smiled, "You really trust these guys, they seem like nice people." 

Drift nodded, "As long as you trust them, we trust them."

"Your the boss. I just hope this trust doesn't come to back to kick us in our afts." Crosshairs said.

"Your not the only one." Hound said with a nod.

"For now," started Bumblebee, "Should we talk about it in front of the humans or not until after you've figured out what to say?" Ironhide and Ratchet were one of the closest things to creators he had, right after Optimus. 

"For right now, I believe it best not to. Thier entire live's have changed. We should give them some time to adjust." Prime said looking to Bumblebee.

Crosshairs nodded his helm at Prime's words, as did hound and Wind Storm.

Drift looked to Bumblbee who nodded, he would follow Optimus' orders. "alright."

"Are we going to be staying here Prime?" asked Drift. While this valley was keeping on lookers away, it might not for too long. And could easily be used to trap them if the humans wanted to.

"For now yes. Ratchet needs this time to get as much rest as he can." Prime said looking to Drift. 

Drift nodded, "alright."

Bumblebee looked around the small circle of the bots that were left. Bumblebee still had some questions but most of which would answer themselves. So he wouldn't ask them.

"We had better get back before the humans annoy Ironhide to death," stated Drift.

"Who wants to bet on how long it takes til Ironhide blows up the inventor?" Crosshairs said with a little too much enthusiom as they headed back to the fire.

"I'm in that! I bet a day." Hound said as he walked over to the green and black mech.

With a sigh, Optimus pinched at the bridge of his nose and shook his head.

"A week tops," stated Drift trying to get in on the action. 

Bumblebee followed the Prime, knowing better than to place bets on what Ironhide might or might not do. 

Ironhide was on the ground still releasing the tension in his right shoulder, hoping that it wasn't the cosmic rust acting up again. He was getting too old for this slag.

Wind storm also knew better then to place a bet, when it came to Ironhide, espically when Ratchet was around to keep him in check.

Ratchet meanwhile was resting himself near Ironhide in his bot form, using his arm as a pillow.

Ironhide eventually stopped messing with his shoulder and wrapped his arms around Ratchet. Enjoying every minute of it. He was pretty docile when carrying. Normally this type of thing wouldn't happen this often. Both of them had a gruff appearance to keep up after all.

It wasn't to often in the recent year that Ratchet was able to fall into a full deep recharge. Now that he felt safe and could stretch out, that's where he found himself. In a deep recharge, even as Ironhide wrapped his arms around him. Soft snores coming from him.

Ironhide would soon find himself in recharge too, it had been a tiring and trying time for every one. With the added stress of his unborn sparkling, made it even more so. He wanted nothing more than to curl up with his bonded and recharge right there next to him. And hopefully have Ratchet in a good mode when he woke up.

Tessa was quiet yet curious as she watched the black truck and ambulance in what appeared to be cuddling. Before all this happened she had never meet a robotic alien. And the very thought of them was creepy. But the more time she spent around them she was starting to realize that aside from being taller and made of metal, they were no different then people.

Ironhide notice the young femme stareing, "What?" His relationship with Ratchet wasn't something he told Lennox, nor Epps about. Sam had no idea either, as long as Bumblebee kept his radio zipped on the two of them. 

Quickly Tessa shook her head as she looked back to the fire that was just made.

Cade relaxed against one of the large pile of stones. At least here they wouldn't be able to just take them away. It was nice to have so many around to protect his small family.

Ironhide went back to relaxing against his mate, keeping a close optic on the humans that Optimus trusted. And hoping that the ones that had chased them into this nomad lifestyle once more wern't going to be around for a long time.

"Awe now isn't this just the cutest thing ever." Crosshairs said in a teassing tone he knew whould piss the black mech off. 

"Your so stupid, you know that." Wind Storm said with a shake of his helm as he walked past the bots.

"Frag off twinckle toes," stated Ironhide angerly right back. "Remember who taught you how to use those weapons, and who has not taught you everything he knows?"

"Crosshairs," started Drift, "Leave him alone before you lose a leg."

A glare came to Crosshairs face. "I told you not to call me that!" he hissed at Ironhide angry now at his old mentor. 

"Twinckle toes! Ha!" Wind Storm laughed as he stood near the humans. "Matches well with his goggles." he chuckled referring to the red and blue colored lences on the mech's forehelm.

"Then stop commentin' 'bout me and Ratch," stated Ironhide, trying to relax once more. The black mech wasn't afraid to call him that again. 

"Eh this is no fun anyways." Crosshairs said with a dismissve wave of his servo's as he walked off trying not to make it seem like a big deal.

"Are they always like this?" Tessa asked looking up to Wind Storm.

"Ironhide trained Crosshairs in weapons and combat for longer then most other bots. Even after the war started and we had to leave." Hound said looking to the humans as he, Prime and Bumblebee made their way over.

"Originally Crosshairs was suppose to get Ironhides weapons specialist job, if he ever became too injured to do it. But when he got hurt, Crosshairs hadn't made it to earth yet, so the other trainee - Sideswipe, who was training to be Primes next body guard got the job while Ironhide was recovering," stated Drift. "I do not think that Crosshairs has forgiven Ironhide for that."

"Fracker can burn in the pits of Caon." Crosshairs said calmly as he checked over his gun as he leaned up against a rock wall. 

"So," started Cade. "Do you guys have a plan? cause we're going to need food, and water and stuff."

"Bumblebee can take you to town so you can buy the things you need." Prime informed as he looked to Bee with a nod. "For now the plan is to lay low as certain circumstances among my bots have changed."

Cade nodded, "Thank you Optimus, mind if we go get some food now?" 

Bumblebee transformed, opening his doors to allow the humans inside so they could eat. Cade escorted his daughter to the car, attempting to keep her away from her secret boyfriend. Though boyfriend didn't seem to get the memo, and sat directly behind her.

Tessa had a wide smile on her face at her boyfriends actions but that quickly faded as she saw the look on her dads face.

Prime then turned his attention to their recharging medic. He was still deeply in it, as he then looked to Ironhide.

Ironhide kept his arms around the medic, listening to his vents and spark beat, trying to see if he could hear the sparklings sparkbeat. He felt Optimus gaze on him, he looked up to his commander.

Optimus was silent as he walked up to him and stood next to one of his oldest friends. "How is he doing?" he asked Ironhide.

Crosshairs kept his optic's on his weapon as he listened in to what the two bots had to say.

"He's doing fine, I guess," stated Ironhide. "as well as any bot could guess. He's tired, we did non-stop driving, and we had been attacked too so no wonder he's recharging so heavily." Ironhide started rubbing the mechs back and shoulders. "He's been awfully sarcastic, so he's not in life threatning danger."

"He could use the rest. As could you, Ironhide." Prime said as he looked from Ratchet back to Ironhide.

Ironhide looked back to the Prime, "Thanks Sir. But I'm fine." Really he just wanted to recharge, it had been too long since both of them had just been able to recharge with out worrying they were going to be attacked at any point in their recharge cycle. 

"No your not. Don't make me make it an order old friend." Optimus said seeing just how tired the black much was. 

Crosshairs continued to listen in the conversation.

Ironhide nodded, "I will recharge." The black mech would, Prime wouldn't have to worry about that. 

Drift wlked up to Crosshairs, "What are you doing?"

With a satisfied nod Prime stood and left. 

Crosshairs looked to the triple changer then back to his weapon. "Nothing. Why?" He said as he put the gun away.

"You trying to listen in was 'nothing' huh?" asked Drift sitting down next to the green weapons specialist in training.

Crosshairs narrowed his optics at Drift. "Frag off it." He said with a low warning growl.

Drift let it drop, pulling out one of his swords, inspecting it for damage. "How many weapons we're you able to grab before the departure?"

Crosshairs was quiet as he looked to Drift with suspicion. "What do you want Drift?" He asked bluntly.

"I'm tired of staying with Bumblebee. He gets very annoying after a while. I don't know how Prime puts up with him," stated Drift.

"He's young still and angry at never getting to see Sam again." Crosshairs said as he crossed his arms over his chassis.

"THe kid couldn't lead him self out of a box," stated Drift. "Why Prime wants him in charge next is beyond me."

"And maybe you should keep your yap shut. Prime just doesn't pick anyone." Crosshairs said as he looked back to Ironhide and Ratchet.

"I know, but if he's really the heir to Autobots, Prime better not go anywhere soon," stated Drift. "Why are you worried about him?" He had noticed Crosshairs glancing at Ironhide and Ratchet. "He'll be fine."

"That's none of your business." Crosshairs said sternly, his arms still crossed over his chassis. He had his reasons to be worried over Ironhide and Ratchet. But he'd be damned if he told them to Drift.

Drift shrugged, getting up, "Don't spend all night worrying. Ty to get some recharge." The bugatti went to go find a quiet place to meditate. 

Crosshairs watched as Drift walked off. He then looked back to Ironhide with a release of air from his vents. 

Ironhide had fallen into recharge, holding his mate close. He wake with a numb arm but it would be worth it he suspected.

Making himself comfortable, Crosshairs leaned up against the rock face. It'd no doubt be awhile before Bee returned with the humans and the sun felt good on Crosshairs metal skin. Passing the time he thought back to his earlier days, when Ironhide would train him, and then when the war started. Damn Megatron and the war, had to frag up everything. 

Bublebee soon returned, the humans had gotten their food, and polietly waited till they were back to the hiding spot in order to eat. Once everyone was out the yellow and black scout transformed and sat relaxing for the first time in ages.

"Well look who finally came back. Our little burst of sun shine." Crosshairs said in a teasing, mocking tone as he looked to Bumblebee.

Bumblebee grinned walking up to Crosshairs. ignoring the teasing that Crosshairs had thrown his way. "How was your time away from the group?" asked Bumblebee he had been curious.

"Aside from the usual nosy attitude from Drift, it was good." He said in a board tone with a wave of his hand, which then turned into a smirk. "Hey, all your pranks are starting to get to Drift." he said with a chuckle. He knew how much Bee enjoyed pissing the ex con off, and hey it was good entertainment. 

"You and Sides taught me well," stated Bumblebee. "he was being mean though, he deserved it." Bumblebee paused, "hows Hide doin'?"

"Finally recharging with Ratchet," said Crosshairs as he mentioned towards the two. "Prime almost had to make it an order. Our old mentor's no doubt haven't had a decent recharge since what happened in Chicago." he said low sounding worried for the two, as he looked from Bee to Hide and Ratch.

"Chicago was bad for every one involved," stated Bee. "I don't think any one, who was part of chicago has gotten decent recharge. With Sentinels betrayle hitting Ironhide like that, I'm surprised any one recharges."

"I know I haven't." said Crosshairs with a small shake of his helm. "It is good to have them, and Prime back." Crosshairs said with a small smile. "Still hard to believe that Ratchet, is, you know." 

"Yeah, its odd," stated Bumblebee. "But I wasn't going to be the youngest forever right?" Bumblebee was sort of happy that there was going to be a younger mech than him around. 

"No, but it's bad timing Bee. Now we have to be even more careful when out, espically Ratchet. I mean yeah he's got Hide with 'im, but now that the humans know all our stuff it's easy for them to take us down." Crosshairs said not happy about that one bit as he let out a sigh.

Bee nodded, he hadn't thought about it that way before. "yeah," his mood had dropped dramitcally. "Why can't they just leave us alone? We saved them from what Megatron had in store for them, why can't they just accept that there are casualties." after all Bumblebee had learned that the hard way, he had thought that the humans understood that too, with how much war their planet had going for them.

"Because the humans find it easier to blame us for what happened raher then themselves." Optimus said walking up to the two Mech's. "At ease you two." 

Bumblebees doorwings dropped, "But they're putting us in the same category as the Decepticons, saying that we planned genocide. Its not fair."

"No Bumblebee its not. But its what the humans deem fit. Even though its wrong." Optimus said as he stood next to the yellow scout.

"We're leaving as soon as we can right?" asked BUmblebee. "Once someone is able to come pick us all up?" He really didn't want to be hre any more. No more humans, no more trouble. Not with the decepticons gone.

Optimus was quiet for a long moment as he looked to the two mechs knowing they wanted an answer. "Yes." He finally said. 

"Well I hope its sooner rather then later." Crosshairs said. He'd be happy once they got off this planet.

Bumblebee nodded agreeing with him. Hopeing that some Autobot out there with a ship was coming to pick them up.


	4. Planning and Reviles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now back together the Autbots must find someway to stay safe. How? Tune in and find out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No copyright intended! This is merely for fun! I and my co writer own nothing. Wish we did, that'd be awesome.

With a soft moan Ratchet was coming too. Looking to his internal clock he knew several hours had passed since he feel into recharge.

Ironhide was still in recharge against him the black mechs intake filters having been knocked lose in the last fight and shuttering against his vents, making the black mech seem like he was snoring. 

Carefully Ratchet removed himself from Ironhide's hold and sat up rubbing at his sore under chassis.

Ironhide opened his good optic, stirring, and slowly sitting up. "Ratch, you okay?" The black mech was still trying to online fully. 

Optimus looked over to the two woken mechs. "Ratchet?" He asked concerned. 

"I'm fine!" Ratchet said a bit aggressive as he was agitated. "My chassis is just sore from the new spark." 

Tessa however looked to the ambulance as did her dad and boyfriend. New spark? What was that? She thought to herself.

Ironhide laid back down, trying to wake up more. Ironhide kept his optics on Ratchet, making sure that if he needed anything or went anywhere he'd be bale to know where he was. "How was your recharge?"

Cade looked confused toward his daughter at the terminology. They would ask Prime when he had some spare time.

"It was well needed." Ratchet said as he rubbed at his sore chassis and got to his feet.

Ironhide scooted up against the rocks, watching as Ratchet got up. 

Bumblebee smiled slowly making his way toward Ironhide and Ratchet, now that Ratchet had stood he figured it was okay to come over.

Crosshairs chuckled as he noticed how tired Ironhide still was. "You still look out of it." 

Ratchet didn't say anything as Bumblebee walked over to him. The yellow bot almost like a sparkling to him.

"I am tired, fraggin' cosmic rust takes a lot out of ya," stated Ironhide bitterly. 

Bumblebee approached Ratchet hugging him lightly. When he was younger and they were all on Cybertron Ratchet's med bay was where he spent most of his time. Beside the brogg and weapons vaults the med bay was one of the best protected areas on the base or the ship.

"Hello BB." Ratchet said with a small smile as he patted him on the back. 

Crosshairs smirked as he watched.

Ironhide smirked as well, it had been too long since Bumblebee was allowed small comforts. 

The yellow scout eventually let go of Ratchet and sat on the other side of Ironhide.

With a glare Ratchet looked at both Ironhide and Crosshairs. "Wipe the smirks off your facials before I do." he said with a low half growl. 

Faster then one could blink the smirk was off Crosshairs face. He knew when and when not to mess with the Hatchet. No doubt the new spark was making him grumpier and nastier then normal. Crosshairs wasn't chancing it, at least not at the moment.

Ironhide covered his face with his hand, he couldn't help it, honestly. Ratchet was so much fun to tease, and ever since they had first met Ironhide couldn't resist making him pissy. At least this way, he hoped to not get a wrench to the helm.

Ratchet was about to say something when Prime spoke before he had the chance.

"Its good to have you back Ratchet." Prime said with his own small smirk as he placed a comforting hand on the medic's shoulder.

"Thank you Prime." Ratchet said with his own nod as he then turned back to Ironhide. "I can still see that smirk!" he said with a growl as he flicked at the back of Ironhide's aduio with his fingers. 

"I ain't perfect Ratch!" stated Ironhide holding his audio soothingly. 

Cade slowly walked up to Prime, still keeping close eyes on where every ones feet were, "Prime we had some questions - If the questions are too private or taboo or something let us know and we'll drop it."

Crosshairs couldn't keep the laugh inside as he watched Hide get hit. But at the look Ratchet gave him he knew he was going to get it too. "Uh oh." Was all he had the chance to say before he to got wacked over the side of his helm. 

Optimus calmly looked down to the human not paying any mind to what was happening with the other bots. This after all was normal. "What questions do you have?" 

"Well we overheard some of your bots saying that someone was sparked? We are wondering; what exactly that means?" Asked Cade. 

"Who did you hear that from?" Optimus asked with his own question, getting a bit more serious.

Crosshairs stopped rubbing at the back of his helm as he looked from Prime to Cade.

Ratchet to was silent as he walked over to be standing next to Prime, looking down at the human with a hard gaze.

"From him. He said his chassis was sore from the new spark." stated Cade as he pointed right at Ratchet.

Needless to say Ratchet was internally displeased with himself for letting that slip. 

Prime continued to look at the human, then he turned to look at Ratchet. The choice was his.

Ratchet knew it was his call if the humans found out now or later. The fact that the human saved Prime was in his favor, and proved that they could be trusted. "Among your kind the word sparked would be translated to 'expecting' or 'with child'." Ratchet explained in a normal tone. 

Crosshairs remained quiet as he slowly got back onto his peds. Seems the cat was out of the bag now. 

"So who are the parents?" asked Cade curious. Being around aliens was really neat, even though it was life threatning. "If its okay for us to know."

"Wait? How can that be? Your a guy?" Tessa said with a curious and confused frown, sitting next to Shane. 

"Though we sound and appear male, we aren't really consindered a sex, as we are sentiant machines." Ratchet explained as he looked to Tessa. "Though it is easier for a femme to carry then a mech. That is the only difference." He said as he looked to Cade then. "Ironhide. He's the sire." 

As an inventor going outside the box was a normal thing for him to do. With them being aliens he had no idea anything like this was even possible. 

Ironhide remained where he was, these humans couldn't do much of anything other than emotional damage, so he just watched making sure everything stayed fine.

Tessa wasn't sure what to say as she looked to Shane.

"Because Ratchet is with spark, things have changed for us. Our plan is to lay low, and keep out of sight and reach of the humans hunting us. The new sparks life depends on it." Prime said in a serious tone as he looked to Cade. 

"I'm sorry Prime, but Tessa needs to finish school, I need my house back. I need my barn back. Pretty soon we're going to be out of money." stated Cade. They were already out of money but that was beside the point.

"Listen well to me Cade. I have no doubt that if the ones hunting us find you again, they will kill you all." Optimus said being very serious. 

"Look Prime, were dead if I don't get money for food," stated Cade.

"I hate to admit it," started Shane. "But If Bumblebee allows me to use him I could race for money."

That got Crosshairs attention. "And he could inter change with me to throw off the humans. Always did like the idea of racing." he said with a smirk.

Prime didn't like the idea of his bots racing. But the humans could only steal for so long before they'd get caught and they did owe them. "Very well, but only at night will they race." Prime said being very serious on the matter.

Shane nodded, "fine by me thats the only time when street racing happens. Thanks Prime."

"I'll start listening to the radio chatter. Find out when one is being held." Crosshairs said a little to excited.

"Thanks," smiled Shane. "We should probably get used to driving together as well." Even though the cars could drive themselves there were some menuvers that he doubted any one other than professionals racers knew. And it was good to test limits.

Crosshairs gave the human a funny look but then decided to humor him. After all the humans had not a clue that even the youngest bot here was thousands of years old and knew more about how to drive then any human ever could. "Fine, under one rule." He said as he walked up to Shane.

"What?" asked Shane if there conditions he needed to know. After all back when his car was still running, there were certain rules that one had to follow in order to borrow it, let alone sit in it.

"Your not to mess around in my engine before the races and when I tell you to lay off when driving, you better listen." Crosshairs said sternly using his fingers to better state his point.

"No problem," stated Shane. "If you were a regualr car that would be an issue, but you're an alien, so I won't be touching under your hood. At all, no worries." He would stop if Crosshairs asked him to, it was after all the polite thing to do.

"It had better." Crosshairs said a warning to his tone. 

"You had better not hurt your self in the race." Ratchet said getting a little crossed at the idea of him racing.

"Ratch, he won't get hurt," stated Ironhide. "He'll be fine."

"I'm a professional racer, I know how to handle just about anything," stated Shane.

"You don't know that!" Ratchet yelled at Ironhide. "He could get shot at, crushed, slammed into or worse yet! A blown tire!" Ratchet finished now all sad as he tried to hold back the sniffles and tears.

Ironhide got up, confused at what to do. It wasn't often that Ratchet had an emotional breakdown. "I'm sure they'll let you watch durring practice, so if you see anything wrong you'll be able to point it out if you want." It was all Ironhide had to offer, to comfort Ratchet. This was very confusing.

"Alright." Ratchet said with a sniffle and a nod. 

'Holy Primus.' Crosshairs said silently to himself.

Ironhide looked from Ratchet to Crosshairs then back to Ratchet. "do you... you ah want a hug or something?" He had been told that hugs can do a lot for depressed mechs, but he had never needed to give one to Ratchet.

"Touch me and I'll break your servo." Ratchet said with a frown more himself now.

"Okay," stated Ironhide. "No touching the Ratchet, got it." Ironhide walked back a bit, letting the mech have his room. Pit he thought Ratchet had bad mood swings before all of this. But now...

Optimus couldn't help the soft chuckle that came from him making sure that Ratchet hadn't heard it. 

"How far did you say you were?" Crosshairs said with a curious frown. 

"I didn't." Ratchet growled looking to the black and green corvette.

"Ratch he's just curious," stated Ironhide. "He didn't mean to insult you." Honestly the mech didn't how that could be insulting.

Ratchet however let out a large vent of air as he looked from Ironhide to Crosshairs. "I'm 2 earth weeks in."

"So what does that mean?" asked Cade. "Does he have like 9 more months of this? Thats a lot of sitting around time."

"Oh hell no." Crosshairs said as he looked to Cade. "Compaired to everything else our gestational period is pretty short. Only 8 of your earth weeks."

"Oh, stated Cade, "Thats a pretty good amount of time." If Cybertronians were anything it was effciant.

"Yes. But the new spark is tiny when born." Ratchet commented as he looked to Cade. 

"Like how tiny?" asked Cade. This was so interesting, learning about everything these autobots had to offer, and not too many others would be able to get this experiance.

"About the size of a 6 year old earth child to a full grown adult depending on the frames types and size of the creators." Optimus said as he looked down to Cade.

"hmm," stated Cade. "So, if you're the doctor," started Cade pointing to Ratchet. "Whos going to deliver your kid? Do you guys need assistance with birthing your kids?"

"We will make due when that time comes." Ratchet said looking to Cade.

"Oh," stated Cade. "Well I wish you the best of luck." 

"Don't take it personal. That's just how carriers and sires are." Crosshairs said transforming into his car mode so Shane can look his cab over.

Shane slowly looked around the cab. "Great interriror, tops a little weak, with the nose so long we'll have to take turns a litle differently than the rest of the crew out there," muttered Shane.

"Weak my aft. You forget our metal skin is stronger then any metal these earth cars are made out of." Crosshairs said with a chuckle.

"Corvette hoods are just weak, its how their designed," stated Shane. "Are you ready to go driving? Now would be a perfect time to practice some manuvers."

"Get in." Crosshairs said ignoring the comment about his hood still being weak, as he opened his driver side door.

Shane got in, feeling the controls, getting a good idea of how the car feels. "So, I guess this is a personal question, but did you have parents or siblings?"

"I had creators yes, but they where lost in the war, when I was training in our military." Crosshairs said, still saddened some what by it, but it was a long time ago.

"Whats up with you and Ironhide?" asked Shane. "The two of you seem close." Shane wasn't too sure what kind of bonding in the military could do to relationships, but he figured it did amazing things.

"He and Ratchet looked out for me. That's all I'm saying." Crosshairs said in a tone that said he was done talking about it.

"Thats cool," stated SHane. "Its great to know some one has your back." 

With that Crosshairs closed his driver side door and revved his engine. "We ganna talk or drive?"

"Drive," grinned Shane, as he got ready to see how well Crosshairs was at handleing turns and speeds.

Giving a smirk that Shane couldn't see, Crosshairs went from 0-80 in 5 seconds flat.

Shane had been surprised that Crosshairs hadn't spun his tires in such a lift off. "c'mon man, I've known lemons to be faster than you. Give what you really got."

"Alright human. Remember you asked for it." Crosshairs said with a chuckle as he slammed on his brakes shifted his gears and allowed himself to drift around a large boulder. He chuckled darkly as he felt the side of Shane's head make contact with his drivers side window as he then floored it going 130mph.

Shane groaned, that had hurt. "That's why racers wear helmets." The speed had been a surprise. He'd have been ready for it if he had been driving. As a driver of race cars he had been through speeds of 150 and higher, this still would be able to beat any street racer with or with out nitro.

"That was funny." Crosshairs chuckled just plain being an asshole as he came up to another boulder. "Drifting." Was the only verbal warning Shane got as he drifted around the boulder and then really put on the speed going 190mph.

Shane braced himslef with the wheel, "Still not faster than a Bugatti!" Shane was enjoying this. This was faster than any car that would have been in a street race.

That's when Crosshairs shifted his gears and really put it into high gear going hitting his top speed of 210 mph. Unfortunately he saw the low drop off too late. "Shit! Hang on!" He warned as he tried to drift away from it, he went over and flipped several times before slamming up against a large tall boulder. The wreck out causing him to go offline.

Bumblebee had heard th crash, went to investigate seeing if they really needed help. When Crosshairs didn't answer the yellow scout went running for Ratchet. "RATCHET! IRONHIDE! RATCHET!" beeped Bumblebee. "Crosshairs needs you! Now! He flipped and is off line!"

So pissed at the green and black Corvette Ratchet automatically switched back to Cybertronian tongue as he cussed and made his way to the crash site.

Ironhide followed making sure that Crosshairs wasn't murdered while Ratchet was working on him. If Ratchet was cursing even in native tounge it wasn't too bad of an injury.

Ratchet transformed so he could get to the site faster. After a few minutes of driving he transformed back to bot mod and made his way down the steep slop and checked over Crosshairs, but more so the human. "Shane?" He called.

Shane groaned, he was bruised and might have some broken bones, and he hit his head but he was conscious. "I'm - uh- alright. Is Crosshairs okay?"

Ratchet was careful as he placed Crosshairs on his tires as he saw that Shane was still strapped in the seat belt. "He's fine." Ratchet said with a growl. He knew the mech would be sore and would have a limp for a few days but that's it.

Shane relaxed a bit as Crosshairs was turned over. "If itsa not too much to ask, would you let me out? I'm kinda dizzy."

Ratchet was careful as he got Crosshairs driver side door open. "Hopefully you can unlatch yourself."

"Yeah," stated Shane, "Thanks." Shane got out unbuckling, leaning against the green and black stingray to get his sense of balance back.

"Good." Ratchet said as he then leaned in close to the human with rage in his optics and voice. "The hell you say to him to make him go that fast?" Oh yes Ratchet knew well the speeds at which the mech had been driving. The checking of his tires told him that.

"I told him that the Bugatti Veyron was faster," stated Shane. "It has a top speed of 270, I figured he could handle it, human drivers can. I'm sorry I thought he honestly could handle the speeds."

"The speed isn't what took him out. It was the slop and the fact he couldn't see it in time because its dark." Ratchet growled knowing the mech well. 

"I'm sorry it won't happen again," stated Shane, holding his side. The seat belt may have saved him but it left a nasty bruise.

Ratchet saw the humans movements. With a sigh he scanned him with a tool in his finger. "Your lucky. No broken bones."

"Oh," stated Shane. Just because he didn't have anything broken didn't mean that it wasn't sore.

Ratchet then turned his attention back to Crosshairs. The mech was lucky. Only a few scratches and some shallow dents. It could have been much worse.

Ironhide watched as Ratchet inspected Crosshairs. Glad to see his protoge was going to survive the fall. It was still debatable if he would survive Ratchet.

"Oh Primus..." Crosshairs groaned as he slowly came online.

Ironhide kneeled down trying to help Crosshairs come back online. "How're you feelin'?"

"The hell hit me?" Crosshairs said as he slowly transformed back to bot mod. 

"More like what you hit. This boulder." Ratchet said with narrowed optics and a agitated voice. 

"Don't worry none," stated Ironhide, "I'm sure the boulder will heal."

"You however may not." Ratchet said with a snarl as he reached up and took hold of a peice of Crosshairs audio that was visible. "What in Primus were you thinking?!" 

"Ow, ow! Hey! Ratchet!" Crosshairs said with a painful whine as he took hold of his adopted caretakers wrist.

"Ratch," started Ironhide. "I think he learned his lesson. He's already in a good amount of pain, I think he's punished himself." Sure they had had to punish him when he was younger, but now Ironhide figured he had suffered enough consequences.

With a huff Ratchet let go of Crosshairs and stood taking a few steps back. 

With a painful agitated frown on his face, Crosshairs rubbed at his sore audio as he looked to Ratchet, then to Ironhide. That's when he saw Prime walk up.

"Your fortanate that Shane didn't get hurt in that stunt, Crosshairs." Prime said with a serious but very stern voice. It was clear he wasn't happy with the green corvette. 

Ironhide stood next to Crosshairs, not wanting to interrupt his leader. Honestly he thought that the poor mech had been through enough, that he had learned his lesson. Pain was the best teacher.

Prime knew this well, but Crosshairs own safety wasn't the only one he was in charge of. "What you did was reckless, Crosshairs." Optimus said in a stern tone as he looked to the mech. "Not only did you endanger your life but Shane's. This had better not happen again."

"Yes sire." Crosshairs said his head lowered in shame and embarrassment that he had in fact recked because of something stupid. 

Ironhide watched the encounter carefully. He would end up sitting with the corvette for a while once the Prime was done. He couldn't just leave him to rot, that wasn't what he had ever done.

Satisfied that Crosshairs had gotten the point, Prime turned and headed back to their tiny camp. 

Ratchet turned his attention back to Shane once Prime had left and held his servo out. "Come human." He said.

Ratchet knew Ironhide wanted to talk with Crosshairs and so he'd let him.

Shane followed after Ratchet, not wanting to disobey the irate medic. "Yes, sir."

Crosshairs didn't say anything as he watched Ratchet, and Bumblebee leave. With a heavy ex-vent he glanced at Ironhide.

"I ain't here to punish you. Already got it from Prime, Ratch, and you're sufferin from your own injuries. Think you learned your lesson?" Asked Ironhide sitting down next to him.

Crosshairs stayed quiet as he looked to the ground in front of him. Though he hated to show it he knew he had messed up and though both he and the human were fine, it could have ended differently. He was secretly glad Shane was fine.

Ironhide pulled the younger mech closer. "Just heal up, we'll figure out how to get the humans money. Prime and Ratch won't stay mad for long, and eventually you will get the wepons specialist job, I just gotta retire first."

"Better not be too soon. Still need ya Hide." Crosshairs said as he gabbed a forefinger at Ironhide's chassis with a small affectionate smile.

"I ain't goin' anywhere," stated Ironhide. "Unless Ratchet kills me after the sparklin's born, but as far as I know I ain't goin' any where."

"Eh!" Crosshairs said with a wave of a servo. "That ant nothing but a big bluff, or he'd have killed ya by now." He said with a smirk. "Now, ripping of a limb, that's a nother story." He chuckled.

"Don't joke about him rippin' off limps, he's done that before," stated Ironhide. Though it had been Kups fault that his limb was so close to falling off in the first place.

Crosshairs smirk fanished as he saw how serious Ironhide was. "Wait. Serious?" He asked shocked and even a little scared now.

"It was mostly Kup's fault at the time," started Ironhide. "He was putting my platoon through one of his infamous training situations. Kup personally was leading the assult of a virtial Decepticon raid, he got a few lucky shots at my shoulder. I didn't think anything of it, so I went to see Ratchet at some swanky restraunt out side the training facility, he pulled me some where and my arm fell off. Then he hit me with it."

"Holy hell. That's going to give me nightmares." Crosshairs said wide opticed with a shiver as he looked away. 

"On the plus side he fixed it," grinned Ironhide. "Though he did make me go through several weeks of physical therapy - which isn't fun."

"Mind if we change the subject?" Crosshairs said getting up rather quickly and taking a few steps away from Ironhide as he rubbed at his face. "Even as much as I enjoy hearing 'bout your limbs get ripped off." He said scarcasticly. 

"Sure kid," stated Ironhide. "What do you want to talk about?" All Ironhide had in his arsenal for small talk was old war stories, most of which involved missing limbs.

Crosshairs was serious as he asked his next quetion. "Think we'll ever get off this rock again alive?" 

"Ultra Magnus is still out there, so is Hot Rod. I'm sure once those two stop screamin' at each other they'll be here soon to pick us up," stated Ironhide. 

"Well, that's it then." Crosshairs said as he threw his arms up in the air in mock surrendor sitting on a boulder. "We can kiss our afts good bye." He tried to keep up the good humor though it was hard at times.

"Them two ain't that bad," stated Ironhide. "They would both do just about anything to get to their Prime." Honestly the two worshiped Optimus Prime.

"Ya, if they ain't butting heads while looking." Crosshairs admitted. He knew the two just as well as Ironhide. 

"Then we have to pray that they aren't fighting each other. Or atleast are on their way here while fighting each other." Stated Ironhide. "And Prowls out there some where too."

Crosshairs nodded his helm at Ironhide's words, then scratched it. "Still hard to rap my CPU around it that Ratchets with spark." He said changing the subject once more. 

"Yeah," started Ironhide. "Didn't think for the life of me that he would have ended up sparked durring the war."

"None of us did." Crosshairs admittied as he then smiled. "And Ratchet's mods are already crazy as is, and he's only two weeks in." he chuckled. 

Ironhide nodded, the medics moods were nothing to worry about, never had been unless he brokedown sobbing. "I just hope everything turns out okay at this point. So far we've been lucky, we need to keep it that way."

With a nod Crosshairs stood back up. "Let's head back to camp."

Ironhide nodded, standing up as well following his protoge, not really mentally ready to deal with Ratchet quite yet. Though his shoulder was starting to hurt.

Crosshairs was paient, staying with Ironhide as they walked back to camp. 

Ironhide held on to his shoulder, his arm having been moved too much, the rust was actiing up again. "Ratch," whined Ironhide in the way he always had when he needed to see Ratchet for something medical. "I need some of that burnin' medicine. My shoulder is stiff."

Ratchet looked up from the datapad he had been writing notes on, to watch as Ironhide walked up to him. "Sit down and I'll have a look at it." He said as he set down the datapad. 

Ironhide nodded, letting Ratchet have access to his hurt shoulder. "Thanks, Ratch."

Looking at the shoulder Ratchet could see that the rust had started to spread again. With a sigh he took out the container of rust remover and the cloth and got to work removing it once again. Normally it took longer for the rust to act up, but seeing as the conditions they where in, being in the part of the dessert where it was humid, it didn't help matters. As he attended to Ironhide's shoulder the datapad lay on a small boulder beside him. 

Cade walked up slowly toward the data pad curious as to what the information on it was. He onlined it, wanting to know.

Ironhide winced as the rust remover made contact with the wound. Hurt just like every other time.

On the datapad, writen in english was information on Spark Bearing; Cybertonian pregnancy. How long it was and what all to expect. Protoform devolopment, how the sire plays a huge part in the gestational health of the new spark and other topic's. Such as moods, cravings, when to expect protoform movement and so forth. Though Ratcht already knew all this, it never hurt to refreash himself on it. 

As such Ratchet was, at the moment, to busy working on cleaning Ironhide's shoulder to notice what Cade was doing.

Cade continued, skimming the information, so similar to a humans own pregnancy. 

It was Prime who noticed first that Cade was looking at the datapad. Walking over Prime saw what was on the datapad. "As an inventor I'm sure you find this interesting." He commented.

Cade jumped not expecting Prime to come up behind him. "Yeah, sorry. Its just its amazing what you can do," started Cade, "and how much humans can't do. Its just amazing."

That's when Ratchet's attention was caught as he looked from Prime to the human reading the datapad. With a aggitated huff he went back to cleaning his bonded's shoulder. "Read what you can, human. If ever we're fired upon, wounded or captured alive, I have a feeling they might listen to you better then they would I on my condition, especially if Lockdown is there." 

Prime took in a deep hissing like vent of air at the thought. "Even Lockdown won't let a carrier come to harm." 

"I don't think the humans after you are going to listen to me much. And it seems like they are trying to get rid of you guys," stated Cade in honesty. He hadn't meant to scare or piss any one off but it was the truth.

From up on a low overlooking boulder, Wind Storm had over heard what was being said. Being a Seeker his kind where over protective with sparklings as is. With a boost of his engines he landed softly in the camp. "No, but Lockdown will. He went after us in search of you, Prime." Wind Storm said a slight hiss to his voice now as it had been slightly damaged in a recent attack. "Like you said, if he knew one of us, and we don't tell him who, was with spark he wouldn't harm or come after us. Maybe we can use that to our advantage."

"That's actually not a bad idea Prime." Hound said liking the sound of Wind Storm's idea. "And if Lockdown is working with the humans, could get them to back off too." He pointed out looking to Optimus.

Bumblebee nodded, he liked that plan, as long as it kept them alive and kicking.

"At the least it will keep them out of out armor for 2 months, maybe a little longer," stated Ironhide.

"What happens after the sparklings born?" asked Drift. "It's not like he's going to have to guess who the sparklings parents are."

"No, but hopefully during that time a ship will have come and picked us all up." Crosshairs said as he looked to Drift.

"You all make a valid point. And I do agree. I know that Lockdown is allying himself with the humans. I have seen it myself. And if he was informed it would buy us the time and protection we need." Prime said in a serious tone. 

Drift stood against the rocks. Believing what Optimus was saying. Lockdown he had dealt with before, every Decepticon knew of him. His skills in hunting for bounties rivaled the Decepticon Justice Devision. But he wasn't as scary.

Having made his decision, Prime looked to his bots. "Ironhide, Drift, Wind Storm. Your with me when I go to meet Lockdown and inform him." 

Ironhide nodded. Hopefully what ever plan Prime was brewing would work. 

Drift took a step forward, "Prime, sir, not that I doubt your abilities, but Lockdown is one of the best bounty hunters ever, thats why Megatron used him so often. What makes you think he'll let us find him?"

"He'll come to us. I'll be contacting him over a secure line tonight to inform him of where I will be tomorrow at dawn." Prime said in a serious tone as he looked to the triple changer. 

Drift nodded, that would work if Lockdown believed that it wasn't a trap or anything like that. He could only hope that Lockdown wouldn't be so gun happy.

With the plan now layed out, Optimus could only hope that at dawn things went in their favor as he'd be meeting with Lockdown.


	5. Long Roads and Unexpected Events

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trying to keep his team safe, Optimus must make a deal with a devil, but better the one you know then don’t and as they travel Ratchet discovers something completely unexpected regarding his condition and even finds some new allies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very long chapter as an apology for the screw up in the first place.

The sun rose, painting the landscape in oranges and purples, nothing like this had ever been seen on Cybertron. This was an ugly planet full of ugly inhabitants. Lockdown would much rather be on Quintessa take orders for the squishies that enslaved their race rather than here where the humans already saw them as machines. And didn't even know their history with such type of thinking.

His tires flowed with the road, animals scurried away from him, his engine startling them. The roads were hardly smooth, but he had a job to do. And the bait was leading the hunter right to them. Possibly a trap - he assumed it was. But the longer it took the more the Creators were willing to pay for the Prime. Though they had this annoying demand that he be returned to them alive.

Optimus was paient as he waited in his vehical form at the designated location for Lockdown to arrive. Ironhide was at his side, with Wind Storm and Drift flying high over head. The location Prime had picked made it hard for the humans to follow if they where with the bounty hunter.

It was Wind Storm who spotted the bounty hunter first, and informed the Prime and SIC. "Prime, Lockdown is southwest of you and Ironhide. And he's alone. ETA, 6 minutes."

"Understood." Prime said aloud as he waited in his vehical mod still.

Ironhide waited for the Orime to make the first move, he would back up the Prime. Keep the Prime away from Lockdown at all costs.

Soon Lockdown pulled up to Optimus and Ironhide. "I hadn't realised you brought friends, Prime. Unfortuanatly I'm only interested in you. Your creators have a heafty price on your helm mech." The lamborghini transformed, getting ready for a fight.

As Lockdown transformed so did Prime. "I am not here to fight you." He said once he was back in bot mod. "Rather I have come to inform you that one of my own is with spark." Prime said getting right to the point.

"We'll then, I'm guessin' you won't tell me who the Sire is - because none of you want to be hunted." It was a guess but probably true. Any sparkling with cybertrons numbers so low they had to keep carriers and sparklings healthy.

"Correct. Nor will I tell you who the carrier is." Prime said just as serious as before as he watched Lockdown carefully.

"Prove it," stated Lockdown

Prime knew Lockdown wouldn't take him on his word that one of them was expecting without any proof, and thus he was ready for it. "Ironhide, give me the visual livestream data pad." he said looking to his SIC who was still in his truck mode.

Transforming, Ironhide nodded and handed over the data pad silently.

Calmly taking the data pad from his SIC, Optimus turned it on and over a open but secure line, called his medic. "Ratchet, we require the live stream of the new spark." 

Over Optimus open line, Ratchet's voice could be heard. "Understood Prime. Hand the data pad to Lockdown." 

Optimus did as his CMO instructed of him.

Lockdown watched the feed, curiously. There might be some clue as to who the carrier was while he watched the feed. 

As Ratchet turned on the visual at his end of the data pad, he had already messured it out so that only his spark as well as his gestgation chamber showed in the camera. Zooming in on his spark he vocused on the tiny new spark that was connected to his still, then on his chamber which was larger then what it would have been if it was empty. 

Optimus watched Lockdown carefully for his reaction to the video. 

Lockdown attempted to see if this could have been faked in any way. "Two months, thats it Prime. If I find out this is fake, not matter who the carrier is or the sire, your are going to the creators. Got it?"

"I assure you it is not a fake." Optimus said being very serious as his optic's locked with Lockdown's. 

"Your team is free game in two months time," stated Lockdown turning away from them, walking aout the hidden area and back into the open space so he could drive. He needed to alert his employeers to the update in the situation. They would need to wait a moment longer.

Optimus watched as Lockdown moved away but Prime wasn't finished yet as he rushed after him, it now just the two of them. "I want your word that once you inform the humans of this, you will inform me of what they will do. For the carriers safety." Optimus said in a serious tone as he looked to the hunters back side.

"The humans will get a stern warning that if any of them even touch one of your team they will deal with me. They won't know, they won't care, Prime. They want our kind off this planet," stated Lockdown. "They know they don't have a chance to take any of you out with out my help, so they will follow my orders."

Prime gave a nod as he knew that Lockdown was right. But it was good to know that they had this time to not worry about the humans hunting them down. "Understood." Prime said sternly.

Lockdown nodded, transforming and driving off, kicking up dust and rocks as he went.

"That went pretty well," stated Ironhide after Lockdown left.

Prime only let out a large ex-vent, it sounding more like a slightly aggitated hum, even a low growl then an exhale as he watched Lockdown drive off. It wasn't until he bounty hunter was out of sight did Prime transform himself and drive back towards their tiny camp.

Ironhide followed Transforming and letting the air support know they we're heading back. At least for two months their group was safe. Once the sparkling was born and two months had gone by, that was a different story, hopefully Ultra Magnus was here to pick them all up.

Being faster then the ground bots and even Drift, Wind Storm was the first to make it back to camp as he came in with a loud roar from his engines. 

"So how'd it go?" Crosshairs asked inpatient but eager to know as he looked to the Seeker.

"You'd have to ask Prime. But from what I gather, I think the plan worked." Wind Storm said pleased that his idea had bought them some time and more importantly protection for the little one. 

Bumblebee whirled in happiness that this worked. 

The humans even smiled a bit, enjoying the bit of freedom they had been offered.

"Well its good to know we have that time at least." Hound said as he smoked on his ciguar.

It was a little over 7 minutes later when Prime and Ironhide arrived back to the camp. 

Transforming Optimus watched as Drift transformed unpon arrivel aswell. He looked to all his bots and to the humans. "The plan worked. For now Lockdown has given us two months. During this time he has assured the humans that work for him will not attack us."

"So two whole months of takin' it easy," smiled Ironhide. 

"And finding energon," added Drift. 

"We still must remain cautious, Autobots. Though we have been given some leniency, we are still targets amongst most humans." Prime said as he looked to his bots, then down to the humans. "I'm afraid that same leniency does not apply to you though, so you must still be careful when in town." Prime said regretibly. 

"We'll do our best to keep from getting into trouble," stated Cade.

Optimus was satisfied that his charges knew to stay out of trouble during these two months. He turned his attention to Drift and Wind Storm. "You two have been scouting the area. Have you picked up on any energon leads?"

"No sir", started Drift. "Little spot here and there, but nothing we can't get to with out coming into contact with humans." Drift wasn't a seeker, he hadn't been built for finding energon. Mining it? He could do. Finding it was what seekers had been created for.

"Drift is right. There's no decent energon sites around here. I'd have to scout out a new area." Wind Storm said agreeing with the triple changer. 

"This isn't good Prime. Because of my condition, I require more enegeron and on regular intervals." Ratchet said walking up to the Prime and the two flyers. 

Ironhide walked up with Ratchet, "Then why don't we start widening the patrol radius? I'll even start helping." 

"We will begin a search for energon now. Ratchet and the new spark can not wait for much longer." Optimus said as he looked to his bots, then to Drift and Bee. "Drift. I want you to take Bumblebee and the humans with you to the few sites you found and collect the energon. Every bit of energon we find, no matter how small is of great importance." 

"I'll scout the ajoining mountains. Seems that's where most of it forms on this planet." Wind Storm said as he then quickly jumped into the sky, and took off transforming.

Bumblebee nodded, transforming and letting the humans into his cab, getting ready to follow drift to get the energon.

Ironhide turned to Crosshairs, figureing that he wouldn't be going any where since he was still recovering from the crash. '"Keep an eye on Ratch will ya. Make sure he doesn't stress out too much."

Crosshairs watched as Drift transformed and lifted into the sky. Befor he had a chance to respond, Ironhide had transformed and left with Prime and Hound. After everybot had gone, Crosshairs cleared his vocials and looked to Ratchet. "Guess all we do now is wait." He said with a exasperated wave of his arms as he sat down on a boulder near the small dieing fire, resting his helm on a servo. 

Ratchet wasn't really paying the younger mech any attention as he watched Ironhide head out. 

Up on a cliff ridge, hidden by the rock formation Lockdown waited and observed. After he had left the little meeting with Prime, he had tracked the Autobots back to their tiny camp. Though he had seen the live feed, he wasn't fully convinced that one of them was with spark. So here he was now. No sooner had the Prime returned, he and all but two of his Autobots had left in all directions. No doubt to search for energon or a new camp site, or both. If it was true and one of them was with spark it'd have been either the medic or the paratrooper that stayed behind. Transforming to bot mod, he stealthly made his way down to the camp. 

As he made his way towards the camp, he was dissapointed in the green and black paratrooper. Espically since he had been trained by Ironhide. "I'd have expected you to hear me coming. Seems your in need of better training, Autobot." Lockdown said unamused as the mech was quick to stand and pull out his weapons. Unfortunately for both Mech's Lockdown had struck first, imoblizing them both with proximity stunners, but not damaging them, or the new spark if there was one. They'd be able to hear and see everything, but be unable to move their bodies. 

Once Bumblebee and the humans started gathering energon, the triple changer took off, heading back to camp. They had enough hands no need to attract any unwanted attention.

Not expecting any of the other bots to come back so quickly, Lockdown took his time as he walked over to the two and looked between them as he kneeled down. "Now, which one of you do I check first?" 

Drift had started on his way back, figureing that Ratchet and Crosshairs would need assistance if any trouble did come up.

Lockdown circled the two autbots, ready to figure out which one he couldn't take to the creators.

Crosshairs and Ratchet did their best to try to move any of their limbs, but it was useless. All they could do was watch and listen.

"Now," started Lockdown. "Either you can tell me which of you is carrying or I can rip of your chest plates and see that way." 

Drift had finally made it to their camp site, once he laid optics on Lockdown he called Prime, letting him know Ratchet and Crosshairs were in danger. He wouldn't wait for back up. Lockdown needed to be delt with. 

Drift Transformed, falling to the ground with both his swords out, ready to fight the bounty hunter, "Ratchet, Crosshairs you okay?"

Crosshairs did his best to move but it was still useless. The proximity stunners had been strong.

Lockdown turned to the samurai, "Autobot." Lockdown knew this mech before he had choosen to desert Megatron and his oath. As Deadlock, Drift had been deadly - scary even. Now he just spouted old religous non-sense. 

"I will find out who is carrying," stated Lockdown. "Its only a matter of time." The bounty hunter swong his hook, catching a limb from drift that just wasn't fast enough.

Drift could only hope that Optimus and his team, or Wind Storm showed up soon.

Getting the message Prime quickly headed back to camp as fast as he could, hoping that Ratchet and Crosshairs were okay, and the new spark.

Wind Storm was also quick to head back to camp, going as fast as his thrusters could take him. Oh how he'd make that bounty hunter pay if he dared hurt Ratchet and the new spark, or any one of his team members for that matter.

Ratchet watched on, still imbolizied on the ground as Lockdown and Drift faught each other. he prayed to Primus that Ironhide and the other's would get here soon. He wasn't worried for himself, but for the new life he carried.

Ironhide attempted to get to the sight as quickly as he could The black mech was willing to break every law the puny humans had to get to Ratchet. He needed to make sure he was safe. "Lockdown gave us his word huh?"

"I'm sorry, Ironhide. I blame myself for this." Prime said as he put on even more speed to get back to camp that much faster.

Closing in on camp, Wind Storm spotted Lockdown as he faught with Drift. Laying a little ways from them, were Ratchet and Crosshairs. Now Wind Storm was angry, as he did a dive straight at the bounty hunter coming in fast, like the arial hunter he was. 'Drift! Move!' he commed as got within 200 feet of the two. He hoped Drift would listen as he transformed at 50 feet, his feet out first to slam the bounty hunter into the rock face right behind them. 

Drift responded, immediately doing a leap and tuck as he rolled out of the way, looking back up as the Seeker's aim was true. He didn't feel sorry at all for the bounty hunter as he was hit, the force of it slamming him back into the rock face, and Wind Storm remained standing where the hunter had just been milia seconds ago.

The bounty hunter hit the rock face hard, knocking his processors for a loop, reseting the field in the process.

Wind Storm approached the downed mech, effectively pinning him to the rock face with a clawed foot on Lockdowns back and traping his free arm also with his clawed foot to his back. With a clawed servo Wind Storm took hold of the hunters helm ready to tear him apart with his claws. "You picked the wrong time to try to strike, hunter." Wind Storm hissed deadly as he lowered his face to Lockdowns. 

Crosshairs had seen the whole attack, and had made a mental note to himself to never piss off the Seeker. No wonder Megatron had wanted them in his arsinal. They could really kick aft, faster then most could blink.

Drift quickly got up, attempting to get his frame to cool down. "Thank you Wind Storm." The Bugatti went to the two frozen Mechs, going to make sure they were okay. 

Lockdown scowled, these Autobots were getting on his nerves. Always getting in the way of one of his bounties. "Ah, seekers, worriers down to the code."

Wind Storm snarled as he looked down at the bounty hunter, digging the claws of his foot deeper into the hunters back. Oh how he was ready to tare this mech limb from limb.

As Drift walked over Crosshairs was just starting to get feeling back to his limbs. He was finally able to move his fingers and sorta speak. "Fraggin hunter!" He shouted agitated.

Lockdown growled, He really did need Prime, all he needed to know is if it was the Primes. It would be a game changer.

Drift was glad that it was harmless and they were regaining movement.

It was at that moment Prime showed up at the camp site. He didn't stop as he transformed and made his way over to Ratchet seeing he was still down. "Ratchet!" He shouted kneeling down to check him over.

"Lock-Lockdown!" Ratchet said with some difficulty. "He's still here!" Trying to point towards the pinned mech.

Ironhide ran to the downed mech, before turning to the direction of the downed bounty hunter. "He's still what?" asked Ironhide pissed that Lockdown was still in the same zip code as Ratchet. "Get him out of here!"

"With pleasure." Wind Storm hissed darkly as he reached a clawed servo behinde the mech's neck and took hold of it, ready to kill the bounty hunter.

"Wait." Prime said in a dangerious tone as he stood, turning to Wind Storm then Lockdown. Slowly he made his way over to the two mechs.

Lockdown went from glaring at the seeker to looking to the Prime, wondering what exactly was so important that the mech interrupt an execution.

"If it were not that our kinds numbers were so low, you would not see another day past this one." Prime hissed in a deadly, dangerious tone as he looked down to the bounty hunter. Prime knew this would no doubt enrage the other's but he would not allow any more of his kind to die or be killed under his watch. Reaching towards the mech's side, Prime withdrew a unused priximity stunner. 

"PRime!" You-you can't be serious?!" Crosshairs shouted both shocked and angry, as he was just barely able to lift himself up slightly by his arms. 

Drift went over to Crosshairs lifting him up so he was sitting up. To allow the other mech to seem more pissed off. "Calm down Crosshairs. Prime knows what he's doing."

"I am very serious." Prime said in the same dangerious tone as he looked then to Wind Storm and then set the stunners timer to a few seconds before it give off its charge.

Seeing what Prime was doing Wind Storm didn't need to be told to move as he stepped away from the bounty hunter, and watched as Prime threw the stunner at the mech's chassis. 

"So you're just going to keep me in stasis lock?" asked Lockdown before the stunner took over.

"No." Prime had just enough time to say before the charge on the stunner went off, immobilizing Lockdown. "I set it to keep you immobilized for 3 earth hours. By the time you are able to move again, I and my Autobots will be long gone." Prime said as he looked down to Lockdown.

Ironhide knelled down to Ratchet, helping him up. Ready to take the medics full weight if needed. Drift sat waiting for Crosshairs to be able to get up on his own. 

"Can you move your peds yet?" asked Drift.

Crosshairs tried, but he couldn't anything past his hips just yet. "No, Feelings just comin' back ta my upper body. Barely." He said in a normal tone looking to Drift.

"Ironhide." Ratchet said in a calm but needing tone, as he reached a servo towards him, wanting nothing more then for the mech to hold him after what just happened.

Ironhide set the medic back down, before embraceing him. The black mech had wanted nothing more than to stay in this spot holding his mate for the rest of the day. "Are you okay Ratch?"

Drift hmmed, "You seem to be regaining control of your body pretty quickly."

"Yeah, Drift showed up before he could do anything serious to us." Ratchet said softly as he cuddled and rubbed his face against Ironhide's.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Crosshairs said in a blasé tone, as Drift fussed a little over him. Normally he would hate it, but now...for some reason it didn't bother him. He even enjoyed it a little, but he'd never let it show.

Ironhide kissed his mate, keeping his arms wrapped around the medic, snugly. "Primus I'm so glad you're okay."

Drift continued to attempt to make the corvette comfertable.

Prime watched as the only bonded pair left among them tried to reassure themself's. He knew as soon as they where able to move there peds they had to move out.

If Lockdown could he would have groaned, mushy autobots.

The black mech rested With Ratchet, impatiently waiting for the medics peds to begin working. "How long till the stun wears off? do you think?"

"Another 30 minutes, tops." Ratchet said after calculating how fast they had already regained feeling and movement of their upper body's. 

Crosshairs felt useless as he waited to regain feeling in his pedes and his coat.

Drift continued to sit with Crosshairs making sure he was able to sit up, and see his surroundings. "Well at least you are getting rest."

"Where the hell ya come up with that notion?" Crosshairs almost snapped as he looked to the triple changer. He couldn't feel half his body. How the hell was that restful?!

"Well, your not moving around too much, so your resting I guess, the last few weeks haven't been too relaxing for anyone."

"No they haven't. Hopefully the next two months will be better for us." Crosshairs said then looked to Drift almost embarrassed at his own words. "I mean for the whole team." He said rather quickly trying to cover his slip up.

"No they haven't. Hopefully the next two months will be better for us." Crosshairs said then looked to Drift almost embarrassed at his own words. "I mean for the whole team." He said rather quickly trying to cover his slip up.

Drift nodded, "Yes, for the whole team." The bugatti glanced over to the bounty hunter then to their Prime. "How'd he even find us?"

"Must have followed us on the way back when he and Prime met earlier." Wind Storm said with a agitated growl as he looked from Drift to the bounty hunter.

Drift nodded, it was a possibility, how ever unlikely. The bugatti wanted to get out of here. Ability to move or not the bounty hunter still gave him the chills.

"Damn proximity stunner!" Crosshairs snarled as he wiggled at wires in his legs that for his kind were the nerves in humans, as he tried to get the feeling back faster into his legs. 

"Leave your wires alone! The feeling will come back to them shortly." Ratchet snarled hotly as he had seen what the paratrooper had been doing.

Drift smacked the green servo away from the wires in his leg, making sure Crosshairs followed the medic directions.

Bumblebee finally returned, with the humans and cubes of energon. Confused at the new mech laying motionless in the corner. 'What happened while I was gone?'

Wind Storm was the first to answer as he looked to the young bot. "Lockdown managed to stun Ratchet and Crosshairs, no doubt to find out which is carrying." 

"Indeed." Prime said as he looked from the Seeker to the Camaro. "Wind Storm and Drift were able to bring him down by the time we arrived."

'we got what energon we could,' stated Bumblebee. 

The humans stayed close to Bumblebee as he transformed, not wanting to stray too close to the enemy.

Crosshairs noticed how tense Tessa was as he stayed close to Bee. "Don't worry. Prime zaped 'im with the same kinda proximity stunner he got us with. Only he under for three hours." He said with a devious smirk.

"Can't you guys like drag him off somewhere?" asked Shane. "Its kind of creepy having the enemy so near, even if he can't move."

"You'll just have to live with it. We'll be out of here soon," stated Drift. "I'm sure."

"Drift is right." Prime said looking to their human allies. "I've checked the time on the stunners Lockdown used and it was set to 30 earth minutes." 

"But that depends on the mechs repair systems." Ratchet added in factually. 

"Wonderful." Crosshairs said sarcastically even though he was starting to get feeling back in his legs.

"Do you have weak repair systems or something?" asked Drift worried about what his comment meant. 

"You'll both be feeling your legs and walking in no time," stated Ironhide.

Crosshairs was quiet for several minutes not looking to Drift as he again went to wiggle at the wires in his lower legs. Only because his comment had hit truth. 

Ratchet however hadn't noticed Crosshairs antics as he was looking to Ironhide.

Crosshairs was quiet for several minutes not looking to Drift as he again went to wiggle at the wires in his lower legs. Only because his comment had hit truth. 

Ratchet however hadn't noticed Crosshairs antics as he was looking to Ironhide.

Drift frowned and swatted Crosshairs hand away from his wires once more. "Stop it, Ratchet said not to. You could hurt yourself more if you end up fraying a wire."

Crosshairs growled low as his servo was once again swatted at.

"Don't growl at me, I woundn't have had to do anything if you followed Ratchets directions," stated Drift. 

That had caught Ratchets attention. "Crosshairs?" He asked a bit concerned now. 

Crosshairs felt useless as he lifted his head to look at Ratchet and at Ironhide.

Drift turned to look at Ratchet as well, Then he looked back to Crosshairs, "Do you want to move closer to them?"

Crosshairs said nothing for several more minutes and it was only as his legs began to have that fuzzy feeling to them that he spoke as he went to stand on shaky legs. "No. I'm fine." He said in a stubborn tone trying to hide the fact he was upset.

"Yeah, right kid. Come here, sit down, before you fall down," stated Ironhide starting to stand up to help the mech over. The kid was far from fine, and he needed to be fine before they left to find a new base.

Crosshairs snarled as he fell onto a knee catching himself as he then looked up to his adopted guardian.

Drift stood up helping Crosshairs the rest of the way over.

Crosshairs glared death as his arour from his spark sent it out as he was helped up by Drift and over to Ratchet and Ironhide.

THe bugatti left as soon as he had settled the corvette down. Going off to talk to the Prime. 

Ironhide thanked Drift before he walked off, turning to Crosshairs. "Whats bothering you?"

Prime noticed that Drift wanted to talk with him as the two of them walked off. 

"Nothing. I'm fine." Crosshairs said in a tone that told he was anything but, not meeting Ironhide's optics.

Ironhide sighed, "Crosshairs, you're not fine. Don't think I can't tell? How long have we known each other?"

Getting the feeling back in his legs almost completely Ratchet sat up on his own as he looked to the two mechs. He could feel the aurora of anger and shame that Crosshairs spark was giving off. "Crosshairs..." Ratchet gently pushed. 

Crosshairs still held the glare as he looked to Ratchet and as he got most feeling back into his legs he could feel the same of his coat as it involuntary wrapped about his lower body in a submissive way.

"Crosshairs, I get that your frustrated, but you gotta talk about whats bothering you some time. Preferobly before we leave." stated Ironhide. The black mech figured it would be easier to do it now rather than later.

Crosshairs waited til he could feel his legs better before he slowly got to his peds again, though he was a bit unsteady still and knew he would be. "Not in front of him." Crosshairs said as he pointed a thumb behind himself towards the bounty hunter.

Ratchet nodded his helm as he got to his peds without any trouble taking a step towards Crosshairs seeing he was still having trouble with standing.

Ironhide stood slowly taking most of Crosshairs weight. helping him away from Lockdown. "Where do you eant to go?"

"Don't know. Away from his prying optics and audios." Crosshairs felt that Lockdown was watching him and he didn't like that not one nano second.

The black mech lead him away, past where the Prime and Drift had been talking earlier, where the three of them would have some privacy.

Ratchet was quiet as he watched how Crosshairs walked. Even after being stunned he shouldn't have been walking like that. Clearly something was wrong with the young not. 

Walking a ways off Crosshairs stopped once he felt that Lockdown could no longer hear them. He knew Ratchet was watching him. And his second adopted guardian had been right. Something was wrong as he slowly rested himself on the sandy ground.

Ironhide helped the younger mech on to the ground. The black mech rubbing circles into the green and black mechs armor. 

Even though he was with his adopted guardians it was still hard for Crosshairs to talk about what was wrong. After taking a deep vent of air he just came out and said it. "It was a few days after Optimus sent out that message about the humans on this 'lovely' little planet," he said with thick scarcasum in his voice at the word lovely, "that they had found and trapped me." He said with a pause to get himself together.

"They?" asked Ironhide quietly. "Who's they?" The Black mech had too many questions. "Why'd they capture you?" There were too many people out to get Cybertronians. Now the Topkick only wanted revenge for what had been done to his adopted creation.

 

"'They' as in the slaggin humans that are hunting us." Crosshairs said cross as he brought up the memories in his data banks. "Trapped me in one of our own nets that we showed them how to make to trap Con's. They demanded I tell them where Prime was, and when I didn't they resorted to more extreme measures of persuasion." He hissed with loathing for the humans.

"Damn humans," growled Ironhide. The black mech held onto the Corvette tightly. "I'm sorry Crosshairs if we had known, if I'd known you wouldn't have been there."

Ratchet was pissed as well but he knew from the look Crosshairs was giving there was more to it. "What did they do to you?" He asked with rage in his voice. 

"They wrecked havoc on my systems with those electric volt guns, especially the visible wires in my left leg. My sensory wires." He snarled hotly as he looked to his bad leg. His coat rigit and pushed to the side to get at his gun because of how upset he was.

Ironhide turned to Ratchet, "Will you be able to fix his leg?" The black mech turned his attention to the mechs legs, "I'm sure Ratchet can fix you up." The black mech was going to make sure that the Humans that did this will pay, dearly. No matter what any one said.

Ratchet kneeled down to look the wires over as his one servo turned into one of the many tools he had. The one he currently had out was to check the sensory reflex and pain in their wires. 

Crosshairs was quiet as he watched Ratchet reach for the wire and gently place the tip of the tool along the wire.

Ironhide watched the medic carefully. "I'm sorry Crosshairs. This shouldn't have happened." Ironhide hadn't known where he was, or what had happened to him while they were seperated, that didn't mean it was okay for him not to be there when Crosshairs needed him most.

"Let me know if you feel anything." Ratchet said as he turned on the tool to a low volt. If Crosshairs wires were working correctly then he should feel a tiny zap from it.

Crosshairs waited, but felt nothing. "You have that thing on yet?" He said with a frown.

Ironhide frowned, glancing to Ratchet. "He's suppose to feel something right?" The humans had really messed up the younger bots systems. This would have to go to Prime.

Ratchet nodded his helm as he looked to Ironhide with a regrettable look. "Yes." He said despairingly. "But I want to try it at a higher setting."

Ironhide nodded worried, holding on tighter to the younger bot. The black topkick was still tense about the whole thing. Nt liking that Crosshairs systems weren't functioning right.

Crosshairs waited with what the humans would call 'baited breathe' as he watched Ratchet set his tool to a higher setting.

Not saying a word Ratchet put the tool back up against the wire and sent out another volt.

Crosshairs felt that, his leg jumping from the small volt. "Felt that." He said with a small smirk stating the obvious. 

"So is that good?" asked ironhide. He was worried as to just how damaged the mech actually was. Ironhide losened his grip on the younger mech, relaxing a bit.

"Yes that he's able to still feel from it, but its not as sensitive as it once was." Ratchet said telling the truth and not hiding anything.

"Does that mean its fixable?" asked Ironhide. "Or will have to live with a not quite responsive leg?"

"It can be yes, but unfortunately I can't fix it right now. Don't have the wires to fix it." Ratchet said angered, frustrated and helplessly as he looked to his charge.

Ironhide held Corsshairs close, "As soon as Ratchet gets the right supplies I'm sure he'll fix your leg right up."

"Yeah, but doesn't help me right now." Crosshairs was feeling a bit depressed at the news but thanked Primus the damage wasn't worse off.

"While that may be true," stated Ironhide. "It doesn't help now, but it means that it is fixable. you'll just have to learn how to function with your leg like so for a little while."

While Crosshairs knew this to be true it didn't make it any better at the moment for his situation. 

"I will be testing the wire again here before we leave to check to see if its just not an effect of the proximity stunner." Ratchet said not one to give up so easily.

Ironhide nodded, so all they had to do was wait, that was good to know.

As wishful thinking as that was, Crosshairs knew better. With a shake of his helm he looked to his guardian's letting out a ex vent. "Its not. Been having trouble with it on and off since that night."

"Your systems have recovered haven't they?" asked Ironhide. Ratchet didn't need any help getting to the spot, so it was logical to think that Crosshairs should have been cleared of the eefects as well.

Crosshairs glanced up to Ironhide with a gloomy look. "I'm talking about when the humans attacked me. It hasn't been right since then."

"Sorry," started Ironhide, I meant Ratchets systems. If his are regular now, yours should be as well. " He looked to Ratchet, "Can the humans pick up what ever wires you need?"

"Not these kinds. The wires here aren't sophisticated enough for our systems." Ratchet said with some agitation from being limited.

Ironhide sighed, "will he be able to Transform and stuff to another location? We just need to get him along with the rest of us to a safe location."

"That won't be a problem. He's been able to transform just fine. He just won't have as much feeling in the leg", Ratchet said as he pointed to it, "and may have trouble with it at times."

Ironhide nodded looking to crosshairs, "Would you be okay with that? Until Ratch got the right parts?"

"Have had to deal with it thus far and seeing as he can't fix it, got no choice." Crosshairs said with some agitation looking to Ironhide.

Ironhide nodded, getting up, "I'l be back, sit tight. Corsshairs think you'll be ready to convoy with the grounp to a better location?" He would talk to Prime about what had been done to the young mech. This would not stand. 

"Yeah, should be once the effects of the proximity stunner fully wears off." Crosshairs nodes as he stood up doing a few little bounces while shaking his servos.

"He's fine for right now." Ratchet assured as he watched his adopted mechling acting normal once more.

Ironhide nodded, going off the talk to the Prime privatly, "Prime. Look, we gotta talk, it important."

Optimus nodded to Drift as he turned to Ironhide with a curious look. "What is it old friend?"

"Can we talk privatly," asked Ironhide. He doubted Crosshairs wanted any one to know. But Ironhide would make sure that Prime knew enough to make sure Crosshairs took it easy.

Drift nodded, walking away to sit down quietly.

"Of course." Prime said as he followed after Ironhide with some curiosity and a little worryingly.

Ironhide lead the Prime to a secluded area, where they wouldn't be over heard. "While we were all on the run from the humans, Crosshairs had been attacked by humans. They messed up the wireing in his leg. I'd appreciate it if patrols and stuff were light for him."

Optimus was quiet as he listened to what Ironhide had to tell him. The fact that the humans attacked one of his own highly upset him as he let out a low growl. "It will not happen again. If the humans hunting us dare to attack again we will fight back at full force in defence." Prime had ungodly patience but when it came to his friends, no, his family, no one attacked them without any ungiven pain in return.

"Thank You Prime," stated Ironhide. "He says he'll be able to roll out when we're ready. Ratchet says it shouldn't too too much damage, if any. So we're ready when you are to start moving."

"Understood. Get the others ready to move out." Prime said calmly but there was still a growl to his tone as he looked from Ironhide out to the clear night that as quickly falling over them.

Ironhide nodded, "Yes Sir." The black mech walked back to get every one ready.

By the time Optimus returned back to the camp site all the bots where in their vehicular modes. Above him he could hear Wind Storm. "Move out but keep in pairs of two." 

Crosshairs revved his engine as he pulled up alongside Drift. "Will do boss bot." It was then he opened his drivers side door as he shifted a bit towards Shane. "Get in." 

"You sure?" asked Shane. after what had happened earlier, he was certai that every one was against the two of them driving together.

Crosshairs revved his engine in mock aggression knowing the bluff would get the human moving. "Don't make me tell you again." He said sternly. 

Prime inwardly chuckled at the young bots growing protectiveness towards the teen, remembering how Bumblebee was with Sam. Turning on his lights he pulled slowly towards Cade. 

The topkick opened his door letting tessa into the cab. 

Cade looked to Prime, "I appreciate it Prime, but If Ratch is okay with it I'd like to ride with him, I'm curious about the whole process."

"That's up to Ratchet. But I have no objection." Prime said as he turned his sensory optics to their medic.

Ratchet was quiet for a moment as he looked to Optimus then to Cade. "Get in." He said opening his drivers side door.

Cade climbed in, buckling in. "Thank you Ratchet."

Ironhide rolled toward Ratchet ready when he was to get rolling on ward.

Ratchet watched as Hound took point followed by Drift. That's when Ratchet pulled out, knowing Ironhide would follow behind. 

Optimus waited as the others pulled out, Crosshairs being in front of him.

The road was long, and by the end of the journey Drifts axels and ujoints would hurt like the pit. But they needed a safe place.

As Prime and his bots traveled he had talked over with Hound about his vehicular mode over the private channel. While in hiding and running they had to be a little less obvious. 

Hound of course had agreed. And as they drove down a less busy road Hound had seen a tank like SUV drive past. He quickly scanned it, feeling as his vehicular mode changed.

About 40 minutes later the convoy of Autobots had reached a bathroom stop to let the humans stretch and releave themselfs.

The Humans were greatful for the stop. climbing back in to continue their journey,

Ratchet, during the short stop, had unknowingly drifted into recharge. His full weight resting on his tires losing a good 10 inches of room. Even as Cade opened and climbed back into his cab, Ratchet didn't wake.

"Ratchet?" asked Cade waiting for the autobot to respond. Since the medic hadn't sponded Cade got back out of the ambulance and yelled to Prime. "Ratchets out!"

Crosshairs who had parked beside the medic looked to the sparked mech with his scanners. "Chill out. Ratchets simply in recharge, our version of sleeping." He explained in a calm relaxed tone.

Prime had also checked the mech over with his scanners. "Crosshairs is right. This is to be expected since he's expecting." He said just as calm.

"Oh, stated Cade. "Are we not going to be moving till he wakes up then?" 

Ironhide pulled up next to Ratchet, letting his EM field snuggle up to Ratchets.

"For the time being no. Ratchet needs to recharge for awhile if he feel into that quickly and easily. I don't need for him to fall into it while driving." Prime said sternly as he inched his front towards Cades direction.

Shane got out of Crosshairs, "So we're going to hang here till Ratchet wakes, right?" Shane was kind of looking forward to a road trip with his girl, just not so much in seperate vehicles.

"Right." Crosshairs said over his radio, though was careful not to speak to loud so the other humans not with them wouldn't hear him.

Shane nodded walked aways away from the group. Cade backed away from the recharing Ratchet and sat down on one of the benches

Watching Cade, Crosshairs turned on his haloform and had it sit next to him. It looked just like Crosshairs except there was the look of human skin and not metal. "Eh, I wouldn't worry bout it."

"Im not worried about anything really," stated Shane. Mostly for the humans. At least the Autobots could handle anything that came their way the humans would get squished. Shane didnt think too much on it, right now was probably the most relaxing thing they would have.

"Right." Crosshairs said offhandedly. "How's your head doing?" He asked with a wave of a hand towards Shane's head.

"My heads fine." stated shane. He was sort of weirded out by the curiousity of if he was ok or not. It wasnt that it wasnt appreciated just odd. "Hows your entire body?"

Crosshairs simply chuckled in amusement at the humans words. "Body's fine. Thanks for asking." He said with a grin.

Shane chuckled as well, "glad to hear it." There was so much more to these guys that he had first realised. War had been their thing for a long time, their attitides showed that much. With families and kindness, also being shown not just to their own people, it was amazing to meet aliens, with actual lives. It was so much different than in the sci-fi alien movies on TV.

"With Ratchet in recharge I suggest you humans get some rest. We may be here for awhile." Prime said to their human allies.

"Great, rest," stated Shane. "Where are we suppose to sleep? " It didn't seem right sleeping in the autobots.

"I have a sleeping area. If you want I can enlarge the bed and you can use it." Prime said as he turned his inner optics to Cade, Shane and Tessa.

Shane looked to Cade and Tessa, cade nodded.

"Sounds like a good plan. Though Shanes resting in the passenger seat," stated Cade. There was no way the two of them would be that close, especially while sleeping.

"Well doesn't that just put a damper in your plans." Crosshairs chuckled as he gave the teen a knowing look.

Shane frowned, starting to climb into the cab, getting ready to sleep in Prime passenger seat. Cade and Tessa climbed in heading for the sleeper.

Watching as his 'driver' got into Prime's cab to rest, Crosshairs had his haloform get into the drivers seat. 

Ratchet mean while was still deep in recharge.

Ironhide had decided to fall into recharge with his mate. Drift had idled and rested keeping watch, not recharging, but making sure no one was on to them.

Crosshairs was doing the same, as he also kept watch over the many humans that would stop at the rest area. So far the passing humans would just admire their fancy modules.

Drift watched the humans closely making sure none of them were after them. Keeping close tabs on each one.

After a half hour of just sitting around Crosshairs finally sat back on his tires, as he opened a privite comm line with Drift. 'Primus this is boring! How long da we 'ave to wait here?'

'Till Ratchet wakes, you can Racharge,' stated Drift. 'I can keep watch just fine.' Drift knew this could get very boreing, but he would be able to do it all on his own.

'I don't need to recharge.' Crosshairs said not felling the need or want to recharge as he turned his inner optics to look at Drift.

'Than what do you suggest we do?' asked Drift, he was fine with silence he always had been, but many were not.

'Hell anything while we're stuck here.' Crosshairs said trying not to rock on his tires from boredom.

'What was your life like before the war?' asked Drift. It was the first thing he could think of, and it was something they could talk about.

Now that was a hard question to answer. Crosshairs life hadn't been the most pleasent or easiest even befor the war. And during it on Cybertron, well....it was something Crosshairs didn't like talking about. 

After a while and with out Crosshairs speaking the bugatti figured it was rough. 'Sorry I didn’t mean to bring up any ill memories.' The bugatti sat silently thinking of something else they could talk about.

Just when it seemed like Crosshairs wasn't going to answer, he pushed the feelings aside and spoke of his past. 'Lets just say my past wasn't the greatest. Nor were my perental units the most caring. Most days I was on the streets causing havoc. That's how Ironhide found me and took me in to the camps.' 

Drift could understand that. 'My story isn't much different. My Carrier was pretty loving, but my Sire not so much. Before the war I had run away to Rodion, high on cuircuit boosters. Ratchet fixed me up a few times after after taking too many cuircuit boosters. At least I think it was Ratchet. Most of its a blur.' Drift had never been one to hide his past. After all, it was because of the cuircuit boosters he became a decepticon. 

'Yeah I heard about thoes. Not the best things to take. It's a wonder most of your cuircuity isn't fried to the point beyond repair.' Crosshairs said then chuckled a little in amusement. 'Would explain all that nonsense crap you speak.' He smirked trying to make the conversation not so gloomy. 

The bugatti, almost shrugged on his tires. 'it does explain it doesn't it?' asked Drift joking around. 

A warm chuckle came from Crosshairs radio as he sent a friendly ping to the Bugatti.

'Ironhide took you in huh?' asked Drift. Ironhide may have been gruff and sour but he seemed to have a huge soft side.

'Yeah, he did. Trained me in weapons and fighting. Though Ratchet also showed me a few things about medical care.' It was clear in the paratroopers tone that he cared about the two. 'Probably the reason way I'm still around after the humans attacked me after Prime sent out that message about keeping away from the little parisites.' he added with a low growl. Though Crosshairs didn't have a problem with most humans, Primus knew how he hated the ones that had been, and would be soon hunting them again in a few short months.

'Thats good,' stated Drift. The two mechs meant a lot to Crosshairs. And the Bugatti was sure that Crosshairs ment a lot to Ironhide an Ratchet. 

As Crosshairs thought of what to talk about next he was distracted by a low humming sound. Turning his audios on higher setting he listened for it again but it had stopped. After a minute passed he heard it again. Listening he soon realized the noise was coming from Ratchet. The mech was snoring. Well his version anyways. 'He's really out of it.' He said in a warm tone to Drift.

'You would be too, if you were carrying and on the run,' stated Drift. This couldn't be easy on the medic. Carrying was such a energy drain, and on top of driving all day. It was no wonder that as soon as Ratchet stopped he was recharing heavily.

Crosshairs sent his own agreed ping as he simply watched his adopted carrier. 'Still, knowing that he is with a new spark is stressing but hopeful. And of all times for this to happen.' Crosshairs said with as much concern as he did hope.

'Its unlucky,' started Drift. 'But Primus wouldn't give what he didn't think they could handle.'

'Yeah, but why now? When there's so many things happening that can turn sour at any moment.' Crosshairs said concern thick in his tone. 'I'm not unhappy that it happened, I just worry, ya know.'

'I don't Know why it had to be now,' stated Drift. 'Maybe Primus knows something we dont. Or maybe he's being cruel.' Drift hoped that this was a sign that their war was almost over.

'I hope not, I don't think Ratchet and 'Hide could handle it if something happened to the new spark.' Crosshairs stated. 'Espically Ratchet.' 

Drift sent an agreed ping over the comm. 'Every one would be devistated.'

'Yeah and I can bet my own spark that Prime would lose it.' The stingray said as he glanced to their resting young leader.

Drift could believe it, Prime had seen too many of their own kind killed, right in front of them. For one of those to be the sparkling of his friends. Any one would lose it.

Settling himself better on his resting tires Crosshairs sensors picked up movement from directly behind himself. Turning his side mirrors he watched as a little girl came walking quickly up to his side. She was young. Perhaps no older then 3. 'Drift...' he said unsure and concerned. Where were the girls parental units? This wasn't good. If she past him then she could walk out in the middle of the interstate traffic. 

Drift activated his holodriver, walking infront of the girl standing infront of him. "Little girl, there are better places to play than near the road."

Activating his radio Crosshairs spoke loudly over Primes. 'Cade! Prime! Wake up! We got a little girl here. I think she got away from her parental units.' He said in a desperate tone.

The little girl however simply looked to Drifts haloform as she placed her hands onto Crosshairs siding.

Cade woke up first, running out of the Primes alt mode, skidding to a stop over by the Stingray. Glancing from Drifts holoform to the little girl.

"Pretty car!" The little girl shouted loudly but happily, a wide smile on her face. 

Crosshairs had mixed fillings to the girls comment. While he puffed out in pride he also wanted to groan at being called 'pretty'. 

Hound who had seen it chuckled silently to himself.

"Sweet heart where are your parents?" asked Cade. She really shouldn't be here with out her parents.

"Kathy! Kathy!" A women shouted panicking historically as she ran up to the girl and picked her up, checking her over holding her tightly. "Are you okay?! I told you not to walk away from me!" 

"But mommy, pretty cars!" Kathy said not really bothered by her moms shouting as she pointed to the assembled unknown Autobots.

Cade sighed, thankful that the girls mother had found her. It was quite a relief to get the girl to where she needed to be.

Ratchet had been woken by the loud shouting by the girls mom. His sensors on high he quickly took in the situation. 'Did she just call us pretty?' He asked over their radio's.

'Indeed she did.' Prime said with a sigh as he watched what was happening.

Drift watched the mother and daughter with curiousity. amazed to see so many emotions on the womans face concerning her own offspring.

Ironhide had been startled awake by Ratchet, making sure that the medic was okay before turning his attention else where.

Ratchet watched as the mother frowned at Cade and quickly walked away. "Well that was rude. Keep her daughter from walking into highway traffic and she doesn't even say a 'thank you'." He said looking to Cade. 

"That's gratitude for ya." Crosshairs said with some agitation from how the mother acted.

"It seems to me that most of your species," started Drift looking to Cade. "Is very rude. Not just the ones hunting us. The kind ones seem very rare."

"Only some of them are like that," stated Cade. "There are good ones."

Crosshairs huffed at that comment then turned his attention to Ratchet. "How ya feeling?"

"Still really tired." Ratchet said in an exhausted tone.

"Then recharge some more," stated Ironhide. We've still got some time, and worst comes to worst I tow you while you recharge."

"You better not or I swear I'll literally hand you your aft." Ratchet growled to his bonded. 

Very amused chuckles came from Prime, Crosshairs and Hound.

"Okay, fine jeeze, I won't," stated Ironhide. "Just trying to do something nice," mumbled the black mech.

"Maybe when I'm in my last few weeks." Ratchet said being serious as he bumped Ironhide's door with his own.

"Hopefully we won't be on the run by the time you hit your last few weeks," stated Ironhide.

"I hope not either." Prime said before Ratchet got the chance too. "That would be miserable." He said with dread.

Ironhide could not have agreed more with that statement, the black mech was hoping that by then some one would be here to pick them all up.

Ratchet also agreed with his own little 'hmm' as he shifted on his tires to get comfortable again. He was still feeling really exhausted from carrying.

Ironhide stayed close to him, attempting to help make the medic comfortable again. It wouldn't do any good to have him so tired. They wouldn't get very far. "are you hungry?" It was something simple, sure. But could really give the medic a few good gallons of energy.

"I could use the fuel yes. This little one is really draining on me." Ratchet though wasn't sure why, unless there was tw...he stopped right there as he really thought about that. Could there be two?

Ironhide pinged an acknowledgement, then glanced over to Prime, "do we have any Energon or should we send a couple of scouts?"

"For now we have the energon that Bumblebee and the humans picked up before we left." Prime stated.

Ironhide nodded, "Think you can find a hidden area to drink the energon?" If not they would figure out how to make it work with out getting too suspicious. 

"I think the best thing to do would be to get off at an exit and down a quiet back road." Ratchet said after he thought about it.

"I'm sure. But first comes the resting." And with that Ratchet quickly slipped back into recharge.

Ironhide watched his mate for a minute before parking himself right next to him. "recharge well." He was a bit worried about the medic, but figured it was just being on the run, stress, carrying, and basically life.

Prime was also worried for their medic, friend and family member.

The only thing that the black mech could do was watch over him, and pray this was normal. Hopefully by the time their sparkling was ready to emerge, they would be on Ultra Magnus' ship on their way home.

As things settled down once more Prime and most of the bots found them self's in recharge. Not much else to do while they waited on Ratchet to wake. 

Drift fell into a light recharge, waking every so often to make sure the humans were not going to harm any of them.

It was a good 9 hours before Ratchet woke again. Coming back slowly online, Ratchet had to pause at his surroundings. That's when he remembered what happened the day before. "Ugh....." he growled low at how long the others had let him recharge. 

Crosshairs chuckled as he heard his adopted guardians growl. "Waky, waky, sun shine."

Ironhide stirred when he heard his mate make noise. "How are you feeling?"

Drift had already been awake, just sitting idle, watching curiously as Ratchet woke.

"Call me sun shine again and I'll gladly push you in front of all this traffic." Ratchet growled as he scooted over towards the stingray and waked him with his door.

"Ow! Hey! Okay, okay..." Crosshairs said with a smirk in his tone as he moved away from the "Chet." he chuckled scooting even further over as Ratchet tried to hit him again with his door.

"Ratch go easy on the kid," stated Ironhide. "Its how he copes or somethin'" Stated Ironhide inching toward the small group.

As Prime watched the scene he made a sound as if clearing his throat. A habit he picked up from the humans. "Ratchet. Do you feel well enough to continue?" 

"After I get some energon, yes." Ratchet said as his inner optics looked to Prime.

Bumblebee opened his truck revealing the cubes that him and the humans had collected before leaving town. 

"Did you want to go to a hidden location? So we don't tip off any humans?” asked Ironhide. The last thing they needed was another mad dash away from the hunting humans and the bounty hunter.

"Away from the humans would be the best thing." Optimus said as he looked to Ironhide. 

"Okay. Then let's move." Ratchet said as he backed up to head back into the traffic waiting for the others.

"Shane. Get in." Crosshairs said ready to get moving as well.

Ironhide opened his door, letting Cade in the cab. Shane got into the corvette. Once the humans were secure Ironhide fell into formation behind his mate. Drift offered to be last since he didn't have any humans, or cargo. 

Prime waited til the others pulled out then did so himself as he took lead point. 

Hound came up right after Drift.

Bumblebee followed directly after the Prime, keeping the energon cubes safe and snug in his trunk.

It was another twenty minutes when Prime and his bots got off at an exit. Checking the local maps Prime lead his team to a hidden back spot away from prying eyes.

Once to the spot Ironhide opened up his doors, letting the humans in his cab out. Once they were out he Transfprmed, stretching.

Prime also went to bot mode as he stretched watching as Ratchet, Hound and Crosshairs did the same once Shane was out. 

"Oh man that feels good ta stretch." Crosshairs said with a sigh as he looked to Ratchet.

"Tell me about it." Ratchet said with his own content sigh.

Drift transformed, helping Bumblebee with the cubes in his trunk and handing one to Ratchet. The bugatti handed over the other cube to Prime thinking he would know what to do with it.

Once the cubes were out of his trunk he transformed to bot mode, letting his limbs free.

As in need of fuel as Ratchet was he took his time as he drank it. Though even taking his time it didn't last long and he was in need of more.

"You alright?" asked Ironhide. The black mech was beginning to think that towing his mate around wouldn't be such a bad idea if he was already downing two cubes a meal.

Crosshairs noticed as Ratchet tried not to make it obvious that he wanted more energon. But knowing the mech it wasn't hard to tell. 

"Yeah I'm fine." Ratchet tried to lie as he took another cube of energon.

"Maybe we should have Prime tow you, in his trailer," offered Ironhide. "Thats a lot of energon your intaking in such a short amount of time.

As much as Ratchet hated to admit it, perhaps Ironhide was right. Even after the two cubes and working on his third his gage was only reading a little more then half way full. Perhaps it was time to rescan himself again. The way his body was acting there had to be two new sparks instead of one.

Ironhide looked to Prime, "Would you be able to do that? Towing him? Sorry I didn't ask you first."

"Being that low doesn't seem normal Ratchet. Are you sure you're okay? Is the sparkling okay?"

"I believe its time to do a rescan of my spark." Ratchet finally admitted as he looked to Ironhide and then the others.

"Ratchet....what aren't you telling us?" Crosshairs said worried out of his circuits now.

Ironhide took a step closer, worry written all over his visage, "What? Why? Whats going on? Are you okay? Is the sparkling okay?" The black mech was really worried, had those humans caused his mate and child harm? Was the travel hurting them?

"Quiet the contrary. If I'm right, then its two sparks aside from my own that I'm supporting." Ratchet said being very serious.

Ironhide sighed in relief, "oh, Primus. Then please say it that way next time. I thought you were dieing."

"Yeah! What in the pit is wrong with you!" Crosshairs almost snarled. Though he was highly relieved. 

"If this is in fact true, then things have just turned more vital that we stay hidden." Prime said seriously.

"Now just calm down everyone. This is a good thing!" Hound said trying to stay positive but as he looked to the small pile of energon that changed. "However we are running low on energon." He said in a low gloomy tone.

Drift looked to the small pile as well. "Will we be rationing it again?" sure they were already dividing it up evenly, but with Ratchet possibly carrying two, the medic would already need a bigger share of the energon. 

"As long as he's being towed around he shouldn't need to exert so much energy right?" asked Ironhide. It seemed to make sense to him, not moving around so much would save on having to fill up so often. But he would still need a lot of energon to fuel himself and two sparklings.

"At this point we don't have a choice." Prime said sternly.

"With me being hauled it will cut back on some of the energon I need but not as much as you'd think." Ratchet explained.

"Then we need to find more energon," stated Ironhide. "Where do we start for looking?"

"As long as we regulate the energon with the fuel here. We should be fine for a few months." Ratchet said.

"Yeah but as they get bigger, ain't you goin' to need more fuel?" asked Ironhide concerned. He wasn't entirely sure what Ratchet would be going through but as they built their protoform more resources would be taken from Ratchet. So that would mean Ratchet would need more energon.

"Yes, Ironhide. I am." Ratchet said as he looked to his bonded with a serious look.

"We should at least get enough energon for you to drink when your hungry," stated Ironhide. 

"Not so much when I'm hungry but as when my body needs it." Ratchet said being more the medic now.

Ironhide nodded, "So we'll go find some energon desposits ASAP."

"Easier said then done, Ironhide. Most of the energon deposits are guarded by the very humans that are now our enemy's." Prime said in a serious but grave tone.

"The known ones," stated Ironhide. "We could find more, possibly right?"

"Its not impossible," started Drift. "Just unlikely."

"As much as I hate to admit it we might have to involve Lockdown in getting more energon." Prime said looking to his bots.

"We can't trust him after what he did," stated Ironhide.

"We might not have a choice," added Bumblebee.

"No we do not. And I for one will not put the two new sparks at risk of starving before they are even born." Prime said in a tone that said it was over and that soon the bounty hunter was going to be contacted again.

Ironhide nodded, he wasn't happy about it, but in the end they really didn't have a chaice. Finding energon took tools, computers, things they didn't have.

"But first we have to confirm that there are two new sparks." Ratchet said as he turned to look at Cade. "I will need your assistance." He said lowering his servo to the human.

"Me?" asked Cade, "Uh, okay." Cade took a step forward ready to follow the medics instructions.

"Yes. I will need your eyes to see if the smaller spark is split in two and connected to my own." Ratchet instructed as he waited for the human to get onto the palm of his servo.

"How am I suppose to know the difference?" asked Cade climbing onto Ratchets hand.

"Trust me. You'll know it when you see it." Ratchet said in a knowing tone as he opened his chassis and brought his servo to his opened chassis and his revealed spark.

"I see a big spark," stated Cade he figured that was Ratchets spark. "Where am I suppose to be looking?"

"Look to your left. There should be two smaller sparks." Ratchet instructed as he looked to Cade.

Cade took a closer look, looking for the new sparks. "Yeah, I think those are it," stated Cade.

"There is no I think. You have to be sure." Ratchet said being serious.

"Ratchet I've never done this before," stated Cade. "I've only seen Optimus spark once while attempting to fix him. "

"I need you to do this. This is important Cade." Ratchet said looking to Cade.

Cade nodded, Though he still only had a vague idea as to what he was looking at. He looked in again. "Yeah. There are two, Though a second opinion would be appreciated."

Ironhide sighed, walking to see Ratchets spark housing. "Yeah Ratch its two." The black mech took a picture of the medics spark and caseing saving it for Ratchet to look over while they were travelling.

"So its confirmed. There are two. This does change things." Crosshairs said as he looked to the others. 

"Yes it does." Prime said in a commanding tone, but it was clear that Prime was both excited and worried.

Ironhide nodded, "Ratch, how dangerous is it for you to carry twins?" The only Medic was Ratchet, he doubted that he would beable to give any one instructions when the sparklings came.

"As long as the carrier is supplied with plenty of energon and rests more often towards the end, its not." Ratchet explained as he looked to Ironhide. 

Ironhide sighed in relief, happy to hear that from his mate. As long as his mate thought he was okay, the black mech figured everything would be okay as well. 

"We should keep the energon in your trailer too, Prime." stated Drift. "That way Ratchet can get what he needs with out having to pull over every few hours."

"Yes." Prime said as he looked to Drift. "After I contact Lockdown about the needed energon, it will be I and Wind Storm that retrieves it." Prime said as he looked to his bots.

Drift nodded, It sounded like a good idea, and they needed the energon. 

Ironhide watched the Prime, staying close to his mate.

"Then that should be sooner then later, Optimus. It won't be long til we're out of energon from how the two new sparks are feeding off me and the need to refill my reserves every 4 hours at this point." Ratchet said in his own serious tone looking right at the young leader.

Optimus noded his helm at Ratchet's words. "For now we will be staying here. The nearest human dwelling is 20 miles away and the trees provide good cover." 

Drift nodded happy to hear that they would be staying put for a bit. The bugatti sat on the ground resting stetching out his frame, happy not to be constricted to alt mode for a while. 

It did feel good to be out of his alt mode Ratchet had to agree. Finding a hot comfy patch of open field, Ratchet decided to lay down and rest in his bot form.

Ironhide watched Ratchet as he laid down. The black mech would help him with anything he needed. 

Prime also watched as Ratchet went to lay down. Ratchet was more then a close friend, he was family, and Prime knew him like the back of his servo, and for the mech to lay down so much Prime knew he was doing so to conserve energy. Optimus knew he had to act fast in getting the much needed energon for the expecting mech. Getting in contact with Wind Storm, Prime and the Seeker moved out quietly.

Ironhide and Drift stayed as look outs, making sure that every one would be okay, and they would be able to move incase anyone spotted them.

'How are we going to do this Prime?' Wind Storm sent over their privite link as he flew high over head.

'To be honest, I'm still working on that.' Prime said being blunt and honest as he tried to think up a plan.

Hearing Primes blunt admission almost caused the Seeker to stall mid air. Oh Primus this was going to be interesting.

Back where they had been for their base, Lockdown was finally able to move his body, and start going somewhere to track down the autobots.

Making an encrypted message Prime then sent it to the bounty hunter. The message stating that the situation with the new spark had changed and they needed his assistance for the new sparks survival.

Lockdown sent an encrypted message stating he would meet up with him. 

'Lockdown agreed to meet us.' Prime sent to the Seeker.

Lockdown stayed where he was. waiting for the Prime to come and meet with him, a change in Energon rights probably.

Prime knew it'd take him a good hour to get back to where Lockdown was so he had sent Wind Storm ahead to meet up with the bounty hunter.

Lockdown looked to the noise the seeker made as he came close. "He sent the seeker huh? I thought I was going to be graced with the last Primes Prescence."

"You will." Wind Storm said as he transformed and landed in front of the bounty hunter. "Once he arrives." He said as he stood and frowned.

Lockdown nodded, sitting as far away as he could from the seeker. He would rather deal with the Prime than any one else.

Prime had done his best to get to the location as quickly as he could. Making almost record timing in 40 minutes, Prime only slowed enough to transform as he looked to Lockdown with a hard serious frown. "Lockdown." he greeted in a hard tone.

"Prime," greeted Lockdown just as friendly. "What are you in need of?"

"Energon." Prime said bluntly still in that hard tone.

Wind Storm was silent as he watched the two.

"I'll do what I can Prime," stated Lockdown. He would get energon for them, but only so much every week. The humans would get suspicious if he took too much at a time.

"That's not good enough." Prime said in a serious hard commanding tone as he took a step towards the bounty hunter. "With the rate the carrier is consuming the energon for the two sparks he's carrying, we'll be out of it in but a day." 

"How much energon do you need exactly?" asked Lockdown. "I can only take so much with out them getting suspicious Prime. And if they follow me, your group is doomed, as well as who ever comes for the energon." 

"Unfortunately at this point we'd need a regular large supply on a daily basis. If you can give us the co-ordinates to such an energon mine it would help greatly in the carrier and the two unborn new sparks survival." Prime said being serious but also at the same time a bit desperate not wanting the two new sparks to be put in danger.

Lockdown handed over some cordinates. "This one has the least amount of guards and a decent supply. You'll have to take out the humans, but otherwise its easy for some one to get in."

Optimus was quiet as he checked over the coordinates on the data pad that Lockdown had given him. With a nod he looked to the bounty hunter. "Thank you, Lockdown. This will help greatly." Prime said in a sincere and greatful tone. 

Lockdown nodded, Walking away. His job was done, no need to be seen by the enimy

Putting the data pad in a secure pocket, Optimus transformed and turned back the way he came, heading back to the others. 

Seeing that things were done, Wind Storm took to the air and transformed.

Bumblebee had rekaxed against a tree enjoying the still ness of their new hiding spot.

Ratchet, as he had been laying down almost sun bathing, had fallen into recharge again. Laying slightly on his side as his left arm rested protectively over his chassis.

Standing close by was Crosshairs as he watched over Ratchet. Leaning slightly up against a thick tall tree, his arms crossed.

Ironhide kept a close optic on the younger mechs and his Mate. "He'll be fine Crosshairs."

"If that bounty hunter knows what's good for him he'll help us with that energon." Crosshairs said the threat clear in his tone as he looked from Ironhide back to Ratchet.

Ironhide nodded, "Yeah kid the last thing that he would want would be to piss off the remaining Autobots."

"Not just that but the sire. You. Not that he knows its you I bet." Crosshairs said as he could feel the protective vibration coming off the black mech.

"Well if he attempts to hurt him, he might just find out, by reaction. I would rather not get his help at all. After all how much can we trust him? Prime thought we could trust him once and he stunned you two." He was really beginning to despise the bounty hunter. The black mech didn't trust Lockdown at all.

"Yeah, he was trying to find out which of us is carrying." Crosshairs said looking to Ironhide with agitation.

"I guessed that," stated Ironhide. "We should have left some more mechs with you two, if Prowl were here he'd have planned it all out really well.

"Yeah well Prowl's not here is he." Crosshairs said as he flung out an arm and waved his servo for emphasis.

"I'll be honest we could use the ol' stick in the sludge," stated Ironhide. He knew that the SIC wasn't there, but he was also a great assest.

"Yeah we could." Crosshairs agreed as he thought about the SIC wondering how he was doing. Hoping he was still alive and well.

"Hmm. I see Ratchet is recharging again." Hound said quietly as he walked over to the two mechs.

Ironhide nodded, "Like a rock. Though with Twins its understandable."

"Never thought I'd see a carrier again, let alone twins." Hound said in a awed tone as he looked from Ironhide to Ratchet.

"Me either," stated Ironhide. Honestly the black mech would have never thought the two of them would have been so stupid as to bring a sparkling while in the war - in these conditions. On the run, no real home, no shelter, scrambling for energon.

Crosshairs looked up to the sky as he heard Wind Storm coming in for a landing.

Hearing the Seeker as well, Ratchet woke up with a groan as he slowly sat up and looked up, watching as he transformed and landed in the clearing.

Ironhide his mate sit up. "Hopefully he has good news." Bumblebee grinned hearing the seekers engines, ready to hear a location for the energon.

"Lockdown has agreed to help us. He has given Prime the coordinates to a well stocked energon supply." Wind Storm said as he walked over to his team mates with a apprehensive look.

"How well guarded is it?" asked Drift. THe look the seeker was giving meant that it couldn't be good.

"Lockdown said it wasn't very guarded, but I don't trust him. I don't think this is a mission for a grounder, but for a Seeker." Wind Storm said being bluntly honest as he looked right at Ironhide.

Crosshairs, and unknowingly Ratchet, was quiet as they waited to hear what Ironhide would say.

"Is Prime headed here?" asked Ironhide. "Or is he headed straight to the energon supply?" Prime needed to be included in this disscussion as well. He was their leader, he made the final decisions.

"As far as I know he's headed back here." Wind Storm said being serious.

Ironhide nodded, "It might seem easier for you to go in, but you will need back up, even you said you don't trust Lockdown when he said the place wasn't very guarded. That means there could be a few or even too many. You'll need a good amount of back up."

"Then what do you suggest?" Wind Storm asked in a almost challanging tone as he looked to the black mech with slightly nerrowed optic's. "If you say you, I'd dissagree. If something where to happen to you then Ratchet and the new sparks couldn't cope." Wind Storm knew what he was talking about, unfortantly he had seen it too many times. 

"It doesn't have to be me," stated Ironhide. "But you are going with a decent amount of back up."

"Not if that back up is at risk of getting hurt! And I'm damn well going to let Prime know that." Wind Storm said again in a challenging tone.

"You've got to remember, these are the same guys that took out the wreakers, and none of them were easy targets," stated Ironhide back. Sure they had been easy to find, but they were also some of the first to go. "You can't do everything on your own, you can't protect all of us. The back up might get hurt, but if you don't have more than one person on your so called 'team' you could end up dead." It was unfortunatly a harsh reality, team work was the way many stayed alive.

"Those wreckers didn't have the speed or the flying capability I do." Wind Storm hissed just as harshly as he turned to look as Prime then showed up. 

Only slowing enough to transform, Prime looked to his team. "Lockdown has agreed to help us with the energon." He said firmly but even he had some doubt to the bounty hunters objectives.

"Going in alone is suicide for anyone, even seekers." stated Ironhide.

"Yeah we know," stated Drift walking over to the Prime, keeping his attention between the two mechs argueing. "Ironhide and Windstorm have been deciding how to go in and take the energon. They've been fighting since."

Prime was silent as he looked from Drift to the two mechs he mentioned having heard some of what the two said. "No one is going in alone. Drift, Wind Storm, Hound. You three are with me. We leave at sun down." Prime said in a hard serious tone.

Ironhide grinned, crossing his arms a smug air about him, as he went to relax with his mate. He knew Prime would never let some one go in on their own, with out back up. He only ever let Jazz do that because he was good enough to escape the back up.

With a glare of death on his face, he sent a nit so nice ping as to the black mech as he watched him walk over to Ratchet.

Ironhide ignored the not so nice ping, listening to it but letting it lie. Wrapping his arms around his mate. hoping to get him energon soon.

Letting out a large ex vent, Wind Storm then looked to Drift. "I must be getting soft." He mumbled low to the fellow flyer.

Drift looked to Wind Sotrm confused, "What do you mean?" If anything this situation, the humans hunting made all of them craftier with arguaments and fights.

Wind Storm shook his head. "It's nothing." He said as he crossed his arms over his chassis.

Drift shrugged, relaxing before they had to do any real work. mentaly prepareing himself for the fight and raid for energon.

Wind Storm was ready, had been when he and Prime left Lockdown. Wind Storm would do what ever it took to keep his follow bots safe.

Drift watched the sun counting the hours till sun down, growing anxious durring the down time.

"What was that all about?" Ratchet asked as he looked to his bonded.

"Wind Storm thinks he can raid the energon mine himself," stated Ironhide. "He wanted to go with out back up."

"HE WHAT?!" Ratchet shouted at the top of his voice in anger as he looked right at the Seeker standing up and ready to give him a piece of his CPU.

"Oh slag. Save me." Wind Storm said with true fear in his voice as he stepped behind the triple changer.

Drift tried to get out of the way knowing better then to stand between Ratchet and the person he was after.

Hound had also retreated as he saw Ratchet making his way over. "Sorry pal but your on your own for this one." His tone held a bit of fear in it as well. 

Even Prime knew when to stay out of the medics way as he gave the Seeker an apologetic look.

"What's this about going off on your own?! Do you know how stupid that is now against the humans!!" Ratchet said in a chastised tone as if he was speaking to a sparkling and not a seasoned warrior.

Ironhide sat back letting his mate yell. There was no use to stop him from yelling, may as well let him get it out.

"I can't help it Ratchet!" Wind Storm said as he took a firm stand against the medic. "You know better then others how us Seekers are wired! Its hard to fight against programing!"

"Yes, but I would hope that you'd use common sense with that programing! Seems I was wrong!" Ratchet said as he reached up and took hold of the Seekers audio point and held firmly onto it, effectively keeping the Seeker in place and disciplining him for trying to be stupid.

"Ow! Ow! ow! Okay! Ratchet, I get it! No going it alone! Ever!" Wind Storm whined as he was almost bent half way over cause of the size difference between the two.

'Ratch, I think he gets it," stated Ironhide. The black mech new from experiance that that hurt. With the seeker so much taller than Ratchet he was sure that had to hurt worse. He may as well save the medic from having to reatach pieces of the seeker.

With one last harsh glare at the Seeker, Ratchet let him go and watched as he quickly went and stood behind the Prime rubbing at his audio piece. 

"That was a bit harsh, Ratchet." Prime said in a firm tone as he looked from Wind Storm to their CMO. He had expected Ratchet to have a firm talking with him but not pull at an audio piece. Being a Seeker everything was naturelly more sensitive on them then a grounder.

Drift watched the medic carefully, making sure he wouldn't target the bugatti as well. He really didn't want to be on Ratchets bad side.

"Yeah well it would have been more harsh if he went out and got himself hurt." Ratchet said sternly as he looked to Prime. The Seeker should count himself lucky that he hadn't gone for Wind Storms wings. Now that would have been crule. "So when are you leaving to get the energon?" he asked a bit more calmly.

"Tonight at dusk." Optimus said seriously. "It will be I, Wind Storm, Drift and Hound that will be going to retreive the energon." 

"They'll all be fine Ratch," stated Ironhide, "Its a good group of soldiers." 

"I know it is." Ratchet said sternly as he looked to his bonded, then back at the Prime. "They better come back and intack." he said a mild threat to his tone.

Even Prime cringed at the mild threat made as he quickly nodded his head at his CMO.

Crosshairs was wise enough to know when to keep to himself.

Bumblebee relaxed, sort of happy not to be apart of the raid mission, resting as well as he could, he would go into recharge as soon as the mission started.

Even Wind Storm was wise enough to know when to keep quiet as he recived the same warning look given from Ratchet to Prime. The Seeker wasn't stupid, he knew just how fast Ratchet could take down a bot if he wanted to, and this was no exception.

Ironhide started massaging the medics shoulder armmor, attempting to keep the medic calm. Before the war Ironhide had heard that part of having a healthy sparkling - in Ratchets case two - was keeping the carrier calm, and not get them over excited.

This was true, but Ratchet couldn't help but worry. Knowing that members of his family were going into a situation were they could potentially be harmed unnerved the medic.

Ironhide continued to try and get the medic to relax. It would be a long shot to get the medic to calm once every one left, so for now Ironhide would do his best to keep the medic calm.

Ratchet could feel the soothing waves that Ironhide was sending to him through their bond. While it did help some it didn't alleviate all of Ratchets worries.

Ironhide continued to attempt to sooth the medic. Drift had falen into recharge, needing it before the mission, and Bumblebee glanced around attempting to keep himself busy

Crosshairs took notice to this as he walked over to Bee. He could tell that the young bot was nervous. As was he himself. "I know its hard but you need to chill out Bee." He said as he sent a soothing ping to the mech.

Bumblebee nodded. He should be used to their group being put in dangerous situations. It had been like that all his life. But still the yellow mech worried, and traied to keep busy.

Crosshairs felt the same as he looked to Drift. He was to be one of the mechs to leave with Prime. And he had to hide the fact of how much that bothered him.

Bumblebee rmained quiet, starting to draw with his finger in the dirt. Writting with different names and drawing some pictures. 

Hearing the sound of dirt being scrapped Crosshairs looked to were Bee was messing in the dirt. "Sam." He said seeing the one name. "As in Sam Witwicky?" He asked curious.

"I miss him,' beeped Bumblebee. Sam was the first teenager he had actually been friends with. The war hadn't allowed Bee to make many friends his age. Comparativly Sam was about his age.

"And there is no way for you to contact him. To 'keep in touch' as it were." Crosshairs asked curious.

'Prime said we couldn't contact the humans, even our allies," stated Bumblebee. He understood the reasons, he wouldn't disobey. Staying alive and keeping their group alive was worth so much more than a simple humans friendship.

Crosshairs wasn't stupid. It was clear as the day on Bees face just how much Bee missed Sam. Just how much it was hurting him to not be able to contact him.

Bumblebee continued to write gliphs and doodle on the ground. Sure it was hard but soldiers rarely got what they wanted. They were all fortunate that Prime understood them.

Crosshairs wasn't sure what else he could say. As he looked from Bee to Drift a small wave of pain overcame his spark as the sudden thought that he could lose the mech crossed his CPU. But why did the idea of losing him hurt his spark so much, unless, perhaps was he the one? His other half? 

Drift remained in recharge, stirring to make himself more comfertable. Trees and dirt could only be comfertable for so long. He had no idea how long this mission would take. So the Bugatti would hopefully remain in recharge till just above sundown. Allowing prep time for the mission. Though it wasn't likely they were going to get last minute intel.

Crosshairs shook his helm as he looked away from the Bugatti. There was no way they where meant to be, was there? Yeah they had a few things in common but that was it, other then that they where totally different mechs. With another shake of his helm, Crosshairs moved away, as another small painful ping came to his spark at the thought of losing the mech. 

Drift stirred, unable to get any more recharge. The bugatti's spark attempting to pull his attention to the green and black corvette. His spark was adamant about keep him attention on the corvette. Drift tried to ignore his spark as much as he could.

Crosshairs optic's widdened as he felt the pull from his spark towards Drifts. Crosshairs noticed right away that Drift was no longer in recharge as he walked up to the Bugatti. The pull now in his spark that much stronger, the closer he got to Drift.

Drift stared at Crosshairs, not saying anything. Decepticons didn't believe in the other half of a spark thing. Having your spark know before you yourself know was almost unbelieve able. But Primus had his ways.

Crosshairs still said nothing as he stood to the side of Drift, just watching him, waiting for him to speak first as he felt the pull in his spark that much stronger.

Drift didn't know what to say. Maybe he should wait until after the mission, that way Crosshairs doesn't lose anything incase drift didn't come back.

Crosshairs wasn't stupid as he kneeled next to the mech. "I know your awake." He said as he taped one of the mechs rutter blades.

The other mech tapping his rotor sent a jolt through his systems. "ah, and would you like to talk to me about something?" it wasn't often that the two just sat down and talked. And when they did it was likely a mission breifing.

Crosshairs had noticed the jolt as Drift flinched ever the slightest. But it had been enough to catch. "I'm not sure if I want to sit around while your on this mission." He said bluntly but softly.

"I'm sure you'll be able to take a drive or something," stated Drift. "But I doubt that Optimus will let you go. You are still recovering from the crash."

"It wasn't that bad." Crosshairs said as he taped gently at Drifts rotter blade again not even really thinking about it.

"Ratchets the CMO," stated Drift, every tap sending a tingly jolt sensation through his back struts. "Take it up with him to get you back on active duty." In all medical matters the CMO out ranked the Commanding officer.

"Easier said then done." Crosshairs said off handedly as he, still not realizing it, gently ran his servo along the flat side of the blade.

Drifts systems began hum, relaxing at the other mechs touch. Drift knew that Crosshairs would have no luck getting Ratchet to agree. He was grounded until Ratchet let him go.

Crosshairs knew the same thing. He doubted he'd get Ratchet to let him go. Still he wanted to go. As he thought this over he continued to gently run his servo along the flat side of the blade.

"Please stop touching my blade," he finally had enough of Crosshairs touching, his systems were reacting in a way he didn't want them to anymore. 

"Huh, wha?" Crosshairs said off handed as he looked down and realized what he was doing. "Oh sorry." He said sincere as he moved his hand away. 

"Its alright," drift sat up, getting his systems to return to normal. "This mission shouldn't take too long," stated Drift.

"But that's only if things go well." Crosshairs said as he watched Drift sit up. It was only then he noticed how Drifts systems were trying to cool themselves. He smirked at this.

"I'm sure it will. At some point our luck can only go up," stated Drift. The Bugatti himself had mixed feelings about this mission. Though he didn't trust lockdown, they needed the energon.

"We can only hope." Crosshairs mumbled as he looked to Drift.

Drift went silent watching the trees and clouds. Waiting for the mission was always the worst. He hated that part, He liked it when you were given orders and immediatly went on the mission. 

As did Crosshairs. Especially when he wasn't a part of said mission.

"What do you plan on doing when Ultra Magnus is finally able to pick us up and get us back to Cybertron?" asked Drift curious.

"Drift...you know as well as I that Cybertron is gone. With the All spark destroyed it can't be rebuilt." Crosshairs said bluntly but sadly as he looked the mech right in his optics.

"Thats not entirely true," stated Drift. "If the Covanat of Primus has anything to say. The Allsparks original duty was to create new mechs. Obviously we can do that ourselves if Ratchet and Ironhide are anything to go by. I'm sure Prime knows another way we can jump start the planet."

Crosshairs wasn't to sure. But he hoped what Drift said was true and that they could fix their home.

Drift hoped so too, but even if they couldn't go back to the main planet. Cybertron still had colonies back from the golden age.

Crosshairs being young like he was didn't know about most of the older colonies, thus why he acted the way he did.

Drift when he was a decepticon had been stationed at one of the colonies. "There are several colonies I'm sure that will gladly host the Prime and his team."

"There are colonies?" Crosshairs asked surprised, shocked and hopeful all at once.

Drift nodded, "Velocitron and Junkion, are the only colonies to actually convert to their own planet. They are also the oldest. There are several small ones as well, littered around the galaxy. Garrus-9 used to be a colony before they converted to a Decepticon POW camp."

"Think with all the shit that's been going on that more bots will stop the fighting? Like what ya did?" Crosshairs asked in all honesty.

"Don't know," stated Drift. "Every Con has their own reason for being there. Whether it makes sense to us or not." Most cons were brought into the system confused and stayed that way. Others were fed lies and conviced that the Cons were right.

Crosshairs was quiet as he processed what Drift said to him.

"I originally joined because I was high off my aft. And the cons were supplying quite generously to keep me in their ranks. After I OD'd on the battle field Wing left me there, and Ratchet ended up fixing me up. He remembered me from the last time we met and reminded me how hard he worked to keep me stable last time." Drift Sighed, ratchet had a good arm and would remember that pain for eons. "He wanted me to do something with my life, and I wasn't doing much of anything other than getting high off boosters with Cons. So I took Ratchets offer to join up with the bots. So I went from Deadlock to Drift. New name new start."

Even Crosshairs winced at Drifts story. "Damn." He said low. "Even I know to stay away from that shit." He said with a slow shake of his head.

"Good, you should stay away from Boosters," stated Drift. He had been young and naive. The boosters had been a way for him to cope when reality became too much. And he had payed for it. So had Wing.

"Good, you should stay away from Boosters," stated Drift. He had been young and naive. The boosters had been a way for him to cope when reality became too much. And he had payed for it. So had Wing.

"So what happened to that Wing guy ya mentioned? I'm guessing he's a Seeker." Crosshairs asked a little curious.

"He's dead. Was labeled a traitor, susspected of being an Autobot double agent." Wing had wanted out near the end, he never did get to find out if the rumors were true.

That got the paratrooper's optic's to widen in aghast. "That's what Wind Storm did until Megatron was taken out by Witwicky." Crosshairs said, his tone soft.

"He was lucky to get out alive, and not be discovered." stated Drift holding on to one of his swords. "What ever they did to Wing was brutal I'm sure." Drift continued to hold on to the sword that was once Wings.

"Yeah and I'm honestly glade he's on our team or we'd be screwed." Crosshairs said in a serious tone.

"I'm surprised at how long the Autobots have been able to hold their own," stated Drift. "The cons have always had more firepower, most of the war builds, and more energon."

"We're crafty and we don't try to kill each other every day." Crosshairs said being a bit of a smart ass.

"True," stated Drift used to Crosshairs smart aft remarks by now.

Crosshairs simply smirked as he played with his version of a tooth pick in his mouth.

Drift grinned, happy to be on the bots side now.

Crosshairs was happy too as he sent a happy ping from his spark to Drifts.

Drift smiled softly, slowly getting up from his resting place stretching out his limbs. getting ready for the mission.

It was then Crosshairs felt that small painful ping as he watched Drift stand, knowing what was coming soon. It wasn't long til dusk.

Drift noticed a small pained expression on his face. "Everything will turn out fine. All of us will come back with more energon than we've all had in months." Drift could only offer words to try and get crosshairs to feel better. He had gone on several missions like this back on Cybertron. This one wouldn't be too much different.

"I hope so. Not just for us but for Ratchet and the two unborn sparks." Crosshairs said as he looked from the medic back to Drift.

Drift nodded, more energon would be extrememly nice for Ratchet and every one else. 

Crosshairs then watched as Prime stood from his resting spot under a large shaded tree. "Autobots get ready to move out." he said in a comanding tone.

Drift moved toward the Prime, glancing back to Crosshairs one last time before getting ready to mobilize for the mission.

Ratchet and Crosshairs watched as Drift, Wind Storm and Hound walked over to Prime, ready to head out on the mission. Ratchet could tell most of them were nervus, including Optimus. But this needed to be done.

Prime was nervus, not for himself but for his team and how the mission would turn out. He knew how direr their situation was. They needed that energon. 

Drift stood with Optimus waiting for his signal. Air support would be helpful while on their way to the energon storage facility. both him and Windstorm will have heir work cut out for them when they got closer, seeing who was bystander and who was not.

Prime looked to each of his team members and with a nod of his helm he transformed and gave the signal. "Move out." he said in a commanding tone.

With his own nod Wind Storm leaped into the air, and transformed hovering near the ground as he waited for Drift.

"Lets get this show on the road." Hound said in a, what he hoped to be encouraging tone as he to transformed.

Drift Transformed, easily taking to the air, his rotors picking up wind. Following a little ahead keeping an optic out for anything that might be a threat to the small group.

Wind Storm easily followed after Drift, then he took off ahead of the group, as he had been apointed lead scout. Having been giving the location of the energon supply, Wind Storm headed towards it. He'd be the teams first eyes and ears of the mission.

The humans were standing guard, some chatting with one others, others watching the cameras and perimiter. It was a small scale operation. But they had weapons to take down the bots and call for back up if needed.

Wind Storm saw how little of a guard had been stationed at this deposit. This had to have been the reason Lockdown gave this one to them. Sending out a strong emp burst Wind Storm smirked as he watched the entire base go into a black out, including there back ups. This would make things easier for them and the humans couldn't call for back up now. 'Base is on black out, Prime. We're good to go.' he sent out over the com lines.

the humans tech and mechanics began to scramble to get power back. The guards still staying on task, keeping a eye out for enimies. Drift stayed a ways back, circleing the compound looking for the humans that had gone to fix what WindStorm fried.

"Hound, you and I will haul the trailers." Prime said as he took a few steps back and transformed. 

"You got it boss." Hound said as he quickly followed Prime's lead.

Drift Transformed after helping the other two get their trailers situated. Joining theit convoy on the ground after Hound and Prime. Windstorm could keep a good optic out for enemies in the front.

Taking off into the air, Wind Storm called out the all clear for the team to head out. 

Prime lead the way, being the first out of the site as he put his engine into high gear. They needed to get back to base as quickly as they could.

Drift stuck a reasonable distance away from hound making sure the trailer and the energon got to their hide out in one peice. The Bugatti was extremely releived to have gotten this big of a haul of energon.

As was Prime. He had been expecting more of a fight from the humans. What he wasn't a wear of was the group of white SUVs that had been following them since they got back on the interstate.

Drfit had noticed them as they got on the interstante, carefully the Bugatti speed up, passing Hound and Prime, seeing what the white cars would do. 'Wind Storm,' stated Drift through the comm link. 'are we clear on the interstate?' Maybe it was paranoia.

The 3 SUVs did nothing as Drift drove past them. The humans inside dressed in casual clothing, even though they were on a job. 

'Yes. I don't see anything that would state otherwise. Why?' Wind Storm asked over the link.

'there are white SUVs that have been following us since we got on the expressway,' stated Drift. 'Its not definitive but we should be ready to defend the Energon.'

Wind Storm locked onto the three SUVs that seemed to be following the group. But his cause for concern quickly left as they turned off at the next exit. 'Your being paranoid Drift. Not all SUVs are out to get us.'

'I'm just glad that they didn't attack us," stated Drift through the comm. He would gladly be paranoid if it meant that they all lived and attempted to stay one step ahead of the enimy. With a sigh Drift relaxed on his axles going back into position behind Hound and his trailer.

The drive back to the hiding spot had been smooth and uneventful. Something all the bots were great full for. 

"Holy smokes!" Crosshairs exclaimed as he rushed excitedly up to Prime and Hound looking over the full trailers they hauled.

Ironhide looked up to the bots coming back. Happy to see Two trailers full of Energon. "Wow," that was all the Top kick could say he was surprised to see so much energon.

Drift pulled up, transforming and quickly grabbing a cube and walking it over to Ratchet. "We have quite a bit of energon now, so theres no need for Ratchet to hold back on fueling up."

Ratchet was shocked into silence as he took the cube standing up slowly. The amount of energon they had been able to collect was what caused the silence in the medic as he walked up to the trailers.

Bumblebee had approached the two trailers as well, happy to see so much energon in a time they desperatly needed it. 

"Thank you," stated Ironhide following after Ratchet. He knew that they did this just as much for themselves as they did for Ratchet and him, but still. "I can't begin to tell you what this means to me or Ratch."

Getting the trailers unhitched Prime and Hound transformed back to bot mode. "I know Ironhide. This energon will help us all greatly, especially Ratchet." Prime said as he looked to his SIC.

Ironhide nodded, Watchhing Ratchet carefully. Finally things were going okay, not perfect but they had energon and a place to rest securely. Soon some one, be it Magnus or Prowl would come for them, and they just had to wait it out things were looking up. For the most part.

Excited over the amount of energon they got, Crosshairs helped with moving the trailers to a more hidden spot among the trees.

Bumblebee Helped as well, wanting this energon to stay theirs. Humans had little to no use for Energon, for Cybertronians it was everything. Why the humans had to have all of the mines they had found was beyond him.

Prime knew the reason. To keep them weak. The humans knew how valuable and life giving the energon was to the Cybertronians. And with how they wanted them gone, all the more reason not to give it to them freely. 

After they had hid the trailers, Wind Storm, Crosshairs, and Hound each had a cube themselves.

Ironhide grabbed a cub for himself, and another for Ratchet, so he wouldn't have to get up and grab another cube. Bumblebee Grabbed a cube of his own downing it quickly. Drift Grabbed a cube sipping it and relaxing after the stressful mission.

Ratchet had yet to drink his first cube of energon as he gazed at the hidden trailers. Too lost in thought over the fact that his fellow comrades, his family could have been seriously hurt. Yes they had needed the energon, but it was only because of his condition that they had gravely needed the energon. He hadn't noticed as Ironhide walked up to him with the second cube.

Ironhide stepped close to his mate, "Ratch you alright?" They had gotten the Energon for all of them, he should be drinking it.

"Huh?" Ratchet said as he was brought out of his deep thoughts. "I'm fine." He said as he took a sip from the cube of energon. Though the medic was bothered he hid it well.

You couldn't lie through the spark, and Ironhide could feel that his mate was bothered, but he would let it drop until they were alone or at least till most of their group was recharging. "If you're sure," stated Ironhide. "Did you want to hear about the mission? Bumblebees probably dieing to get the details out of Hound."

Ratchet gazed at his bonded with a guarded look and shook his helm. No he didn't want to hear about the mission. The fact they had to put their lives in danger and would still have to was too much for Ratchet to bare at the moment.

Ironhide stayed with his mate making sure that everyone was over getting details on the mission. "Ratch choose a spot to sit so we can talk about whats botherin' you."

Ratchet had chosen a spot among the tree's. Sitting down he set the cube down and allowed all the hurt and fear and concern and doubt he felt flood through the link their sparks shared.

Ironhide sat with his mate wrapping his arm around the medic. setting Ratchets extra cube behind them. "It'll be okay Ratch."

"But its not okay. It hasn't been okay for a very long time, Ironhide." Ratchet said his voice cracking as he let out the sadness and loss he was feeling.

Ironhide went silent, trying to find the right words to say to his mate. "I know with the war nothings been great or even comfertable," started Ironhide. "But things have been okay. We're both alive and kicking." Sure it wasn't smart what they were doing, bringing a sparkling into this war. But they could still hold their own until Magnus or Prowl came for them. It would work out.

Ratchet stayed quiet as he thought over what Ironhide said. But Ratchet was still worried, still scared about what could happen in his condition. Yes there were times when things had been worse than what they are now, but things were easier when it was just your self to worry about.

"I know you don't believe me," stated Ironhide. "But right now you are our first Priority. We've Got energon, we have Prime, we have scouts, and we've got fire power. Between me and Hound alone you're probably the safest you've ever been on earth."

"It's not that I don't believe you Hide. I'm just scared." Ratchet said softly as he held tightly onto his loves arm.

"You have every right to be scared," stated Ironhide. "But thats why sparklings have Sires, to protect the carriers and the new sparks." Ironhide rested his helm on Ratchets shoulder. "But soon we'll have them in our arms, and we won't be so scared."

"You're smarter then you let on most of the time." Ratchet said with a small smile as he felt a bit better now.

"Don't let the others know," whispered Ironhide teasingly. "I have an image to keep up." THe black truck attempted to help his mate relax, letting himself relax a little too. They were safe here, and as soon as the twins graced the Autobots with their prescence, everything would fall into place.

Ratchet chuckled in good humor as he drank his cubes of energon. "As do I." He grinned mischievously.

Ironhide girnned, placing a light kiss on his mates helm. "Our kids will be okay."

Ratchet gave a small smile and a node as he drank his energon.

Ironhide relaxed with his mate, drinking his own cube slowly. "What do you want to do to celebrate?"

"Actually I'd just like to relax for now, Ironhide." Ratchet said as he finished his energon and laid down next to his bonded.

Ironhide smiled, laying down with him. The black mech wrapped his arms around his mate. "Thats fine by me."

"I see you two are happy." Crosshairs said with a smirk as he kneeled next to his adopted parents.

"Always," smirked Ironhide. "What can I do for ya?" Ironhide looked up to his adopted creation. There wasn't a lot that the topkick wouldn't do for Crosshairs.

"Wanted to make sure Ratchet here was doing alright. Noticed his change in attitude." Crosshairs said in a low voice as he looked from Hide to Ratchet.

"He's fine, just pre-sparking jitters," stated Ironhide. "Don't worry too much about him, he's for me to worry about not you youngin'."

"Well somebody's protective protocol is coming on a bit early." Crosshairs said with a frown a bit hurt.

"I'm just saying that you shouldn't have to worry about Ratchet, he's not your responsability to worry about," explained Ironhide. "Its our reponsability to watch out for you not the other way around." He didn't particularly care that Crosshairs was fulll grown, Ironhide still saw him as the youngling they had adopted.

"I know, but I can't help it. I care what happens to you two." Crosshairs said low in a genuine tone as he looked from Ratchet back to Ironhide.

"Don't worry too much," stated Ironhide. "You'll just end up exerting unecessary energy." Ironhide kept Ratchet close, gently rubbing circles on his mates shoulders.

"Hate to tell ya, Hide, but too late." Crosshairs said matter of fact as he sat down next to the large black mech.

Ironhide watched crosshairs as he moved. "You're a good kid Cross" There wasn't much more the black mech could do to keep the younger mech from worrying.

Crosshairs smiled as he played with the 'tooth pick' in his mouth with his tongue.

"So,"Stated Ironhide. "Whats goin' on between you and Drift?" He had seen the way the two were towards each other. 

"Not to sure actually." He said a bit flustered as he rubbed at the back of his neck. "I'm not sure how to explain it "

Ironhide nodded, "Thats always the toughest part of the almost relationship. What exactly it is. Go bug him, or flirt with him or something." 

That really got Crosshairs flustered as he shushed Ironhide a little too loudly. "Quiet! What the hell, Hide?"

"What?" asked Ironhide. "Its not like he can hear us all the way over here. He's busy over with Hound."

Crosshairs still let out a low embarrassed and irritated growl as he looked from Drift to Ironhide.

Drift continued with his conversation with Hound. Ironhide laughed, seeing Crosshairs get his plating all ruffled was funny to watch.

Crosshairs was even more irritated by the fact Ironhide was amused by his own agitation over his uncertain feelings towards Drift. With a glare Crosshairs took a deep intake of air into his systems and slowly let it out.

"Sorry kid," stated Ironhide. "You're just too fun to get riled up." Most mechs were the same way when they discovered they might like someone.

"Yeah well I'm not laughing." Crosshairs said as he tried to get his anger and irrigation and embarrassment under control.

Ironhide remained silent for a while, leaving Crosshairs alone for a bit.

Crosshairs let out another sigh as he slowly shook his head confusion and uncertainty on his face once more. "How can I be sure he's the one, Hide?" He asked softly, in a way he hadn't since he was a young one.

"At some point you just know," stated Ironhide. "Sometimes there's a pull of your spark, for Ratchet and I we knew the minute we started fighting all the time. But either way you gotta get out there and really get to know him." 

Crosshairs knew what Ironhide was talking about. The pull in sparks. How his wanted nothing more then to be close to Drifts spark. How when he's not it feels lost, almost painful. Looking up from the ground, Crosshairs looked right at Drift.

Drift had paused looking around feeling a gaze on him, before turning back to the conversation not seeing anything that could be a threat.

Crosshairs had quickly lowered his gaze as Drift had turned, having felt said gaze on him. It was only when Drift was talking once more with Hound did Crosshairs look back at Drift.

"Go and talk to him," stated Ironhide. "nothings going to happen if you just keep staring at him."

"Yeah, right." Crosshairs said as he stood up and walked over to Drift and Hound.

Drift finished his conversation with Hound noticing that Crosshairs was coming his way.

As Crosshairs got closer to Drift he could once more feel as the pain started to subside in his spark. How it almost called to the others, to Drifts.

"You look troubled," stated Drift to crosshairs. He hoped to get the younger mech to join in the small talk.

Looking at Crosshairs, Hound got the strong feeling that he wanted to talk with Drift alone. "I should just, yeah..." he finished a bit lamely as he walked away.

Drift Watched as Hound walked away. "Is Ratchet alright? He didn't look too well walking away from the group."

"Yeah, he's fine. Just jitters from carrying." Crosshairs said in a relieved tone letting out a sigh. He wondered if Drifts spark was feeling the same pull, the same call as his own.

Drifts own spark had pulled itself toward Crosshairs EM field. "Well thats good to hear, I thought it was something life threatning."

Crosshairs nodded his head as he looked back at Ratchet then to Drift. It was then that the call in his spark grew. "Drift." He said in a soft but serious tone. "Can you feel it too?"

Drift nodded after figuring out what it was he supposed to be feeling. "Yeah, I feel it too."

Crosshairs was speechless. He didn't know what to say or do, as he looked back and forth from the ground to Drift. 

Drift looked anywhere but Crosshairs optics, "We don't have to act on what our sparks are doing. We are still in a dangerous area in a dangerous time." That wasn't what the ex-'con had wanted, but that was the smart way to play.

A heavy sigh left Crosshairs as he looked to Drift. He shook his head. "Yeah, but when aren't we?" He said in a serious tone letting the mech know he was irritated by his words.

"I'm just saying its an option," stated Drift. The war was all some mechs knew of their time being online. Bumblebee was one of them. And Drift had a hard time remembering what life was like when you didn't have to fight an enimy combatant.

"Well I'm sayin' its not." Crosshairs said seriously as he looked right at Drift. "You can feel it in your spark as well I can just how strong our sparks are calling to each other. What would that say if we try to stop it. It'd hurt us more then likely."

Drift looked at Crosshairs, "Look, Crosshairs if you wish for us to couple or court or what ever its called now, thats fine. But we need to be ready when one of us is Killed in action."

"I know." Crosshairs said as he rubbed at his neck.

Drift nodded, "As long as you realise that, and you still want you date then I'm game."

"Yeah, I do." Crosshairs said firmly with a nod as he looked right at Drift a small smile on his face.

Drift smiled, "Then what would you like to do then?" He didn't have much experiance in the dating department. The only other relasionship he had been in was when he was with the decepticons and the cons way wouldn't fly with the Autobots.

"Ta be honest, I'm not sure." He said with a nervous chuckle.

"There isn't a ton we can do on this planet," stated Drift. On Cybertron they could roam freely and with out a care, but here they were stuck with the rest of their squad, and kept close to the adoptive creators on the mech he was dating.

"Well there is, but its not like we can do anything. Not with the restrictions we've been put under by the humans." Crosshairs said with a shrug. "Could go driving for a little while."

"Neither of us is very good at blending in," stated Drift. They needed the horsepower that their alts granted them durring missions, but was unsure if they really should be joy riding durring their off hours.

Crosshairs chuckled with a grin as he nodded in agreement with Drift. "Yeah well, than what?" He offered.

"Don't know," stated Drift. He paused thinking of something they could do or talk about. "What are you going to do when we get Cybertron back?"

Crosshairs shook his head. "Don't know. I'll face that when and if it comes to it."

"The frist thing I'm going to do is run the Praxian track. Its been so long since any of us have been able to actually use our full power.

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea. Think I might join you. Test our speeds." Crosshairs chuckled in good humor as well as trying to flurt.

Drift smirked, "I'd love to take you up on that one." The bugatti hadn't raced like they did on Cybertron since his adventure to Rodion. He missed racing. 

"I'd like that." Crosshairs smirked a bit cocky as he chuckled. "Too bad we couldn't do so now. Oh well, wouldn't want to embarrass you so soon into courting." 

"pfft, please. Ive gone up against Blurr and came in second," stated Drift teasing. 

"Yeah, I'll believe it when I see it." Crosshairs smirked also in a teasing way.

"As soon as we get back home, you're on," smirked Drift.

"Why wait?" Crosshairs smirked as he transformed, spun his back tires and sped off laughing.

Drift transformed, spinning his tires in the dirt, his entire frame squealing with the tension of moving forward so quickly. He caught up once his tires grabbed traction of the earth below him.

Crosshairs laughed at how quickly Drift caught up to him as he put on more speed in the dark.

Drift followed after Crosshairs. Drifts alternative mode had a top speed of 210, or so the humans had decided. Drift was certain he could make the Bugatti Veyron move faster.

While Crosshairs only went up to 200 he didn't mind, having known already that Drift could win in any race they did. Again he wasn't bothered by it. With a laugh Crosshairs slowed quickly, letting Drift pass him as he then caught up again and gently tapped his bumper then went the other direction.

Drift drifted over to the direction Crosshairs was going, picking up dust as he drove. "Where we going?"

Crosshairs had been about to answer when he had to put on the brakes as Prime came into view, and boy did he look mad.

Drift stopped right behind Crosshairs, inches away from his bumber. Prime being mad was not good. It meant that what they were doing had been a bad idea, no matter how much fun it was.

"This is NOT the time or place for these antics. Do I make myself clear." Prime hissed as he glared down at the two. They didn't need to be drawing any attention to themselves from the humans. Not with Ratchet's condition and with the two trailers of energon.

Drift nodded on his axels. "Yes sir," answered Drift as respectfully as possible. I really had been a bad idea, but it had been fun while it lasted.

"Yes sir." Crosshairs said also in a very respectful tone having lowered on his axels in shame.

"It had better not happen again." Prime said as he then walked away, still clearly upset.

Drift idled his engine, making sure that that was the last of what Prime would tell them before transforming and heading back to their base of operations.

Crosshairs also transformed, but as quietly as he could. Optimus was mad. And it was best not to make him madder.

It wasn't often that the Prime was mad, which was why his anger seemed to be so scary. Drift kept glancing at Crosshairs making sure he was okay as they moved.

Crosshairs made sure to stay close to Drift. Technically he was fine but his pride would need a bit of healing.

Drift smiled seeing that crosshairs was fine. Prime would move on from this incident soon enought, they just had to lay low until the dust settled.

Crosshairs stayed quiet until they sat down, away from the Prime to let him calm down.

Drift sat with Crosshairs, a miffed Prime still wasn't anything compared to a pissed Megatron. Primes anger and disapointment he could handle, for the most part. "So what was it like with Ratchet as your guardian?" asked Drift. It had to be interesting, Ratchet was an interesting mech.

Crosshairs chuckled. "He's definitely strict when it comes to safety. And Prime help you if you didn't listen."

"You found that out the hard way I take it?" asked Drift. He was generally curious and talking seemed to be the only thing that wouldn't get them on Primes bad side.

"Oh yes." Crosshairs nodded firmly with a almost embarrassed smile as he rubbed at the back of his head in remembering the nasty gash he got there from being stupid.

"Care to explain or do I have to guess?" asked Drift. Though their sparks had choosen each other it was still good to get to know each other. No matter what the spark said.

Crosshairs gave a low snort as he looked to Drift. "Um, yeah, but by all means. Guess." He said with a somewhat playful smirk.

Dright thought for several minutes before guessing, "I'm guessing you got caught sneaking out of base durring a battle?"

"Oh no." Crosshairs shook his head. "Got caught in a cave in trying to gut out some Cons."

"No," stated Drift. "How long were you stuck with the Cons, How old were you?" Drift would not be all that surprised to hear Crosshairs was a rebellious youngling.

"Wasn't even in real training yet when I learned where the two Cons where. Ratchet said I was lucky to get out alive. I woke up two weeks later." He said in a humble shameful tone.

"It only took you two weeks to recover?" asked Drift. "Do you know who the Cons were?" Drift didn't really know if he wanted to know the answer to that question.

"No took me two weeks to wake up. Took me a human year to fully heal." Crosshairs explained. "I don't know who they were."

"A year sounds about right for recovery," stated Drift sadly. "Did you at least start staying away from Cons after that until after you training?"

"Yeah I did." He then chuckled in ironic humor. "And now I'm meant to be with a mech that was once a Con. The irony."

"It was Optimus that said every one deserves a Second chance no matter how much of a bad idea it is to live by that," stated Drift. 

"Yeah." Looking down to his fingers Crosshairs nodded.

"Any other interesting stories I should hear from you and Not Ironhide or Ratchet?" asked Drift.

"Maybe." Crosshairs smirked. "Maybe not." He winked.

Drift smirked, "hows about this, for every question I ask you get to ask me one. That sound fair?"

Crosshairs laughed at Drifts words. "Deal. I'll go first." He chuckled. "Anything you get yourself stuck in you shouldn't have had?"

"Way back when I was a mechling, just about to get my adult upgrade," started Drift. "I snuck out of my Carriers house and met up woth my dealer, I ended up in enforcer custody and my Carrier had to pay for my bail."

Crosshairs laughed. "How you are now, I can't see you as one to do that."

"I have gone through a lot of character building to get where I am today," stated Drift. "What was your first mission like for the Autobots? Any Cons give you trouble?"

"My first mission was simple extra guard for cargo travel." Crosshairs shrugged.

"Nothing special?" asked Drift. "Thats kind of a bummer."

"Nope. Hide had made sure of that. Took many years before he or Rat let me get into the more intense stuff." Crosshairs said. "Let's just say I wasn't fond of any Con, since they has been the one's ta take out my real creator's."

Drift nodded, he could see Ironhide and Ratchet making sure that crosshairs stayed safe. "DO you remember your real creators? What were they like?"

"Yeah, I do. Good folks. Both of them. My Da and Di were both paratroopers, but Do had been training to also be a battlefield medic." Crosshairs said as he took in a deep intake of air and shook his head.

"They sound like nice people, both mechs? " asked Drift. "I am sorry for your loss."

"Yeah, both mechs." He nodded. "They went out one day, and never came back. Thanks." Crosshairs said with a genuine smile. "So how about ya folks?"

"My Sire was an awful mech, he was addicted to syck, and high grade. My Carrier tried his best," stated Drift. "Eventually my sire was arrested when I was a youngling."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Crosshairs said. "I'm guessing he never got over it?"

"No," stated Drift. "Lets just say I spent more time on the street then I did at my house with my Carrier."

Crosshairs nodded his head, after all what else could he say that he hasn't already in sympathy.

"What base did Ratchet and Ironhide raise you on?" asked Drift.

"I was older when I lost my creator's. Already a young adult when they took me in." Crosshairs explained as he played with a rock.

"If you were already an adult - a young one sure- why did they deem it necissary to make themselves your guardians?" asked Drift. On the Con side as soon as one hit their adult upgrade they no longer need mentors, guardians, or creators. None of those things were nessicary.

"Call it over protective I guess. Given they had tried for many years for a sparkling of their own, but nothing happened." Crosshairs said as he looked over his shoulder to the two mechs.

"Really they haven't had a sparkling on their own before the ones their having now?" asked Drift. It seemed hard to believe. Though the two were rough on their soldiers it was for their own good, and the two often were like surroget military parents to what ever squad they were assigned.

"Nope. None." Crosshairs said with a sigh as he still watched them.

"Explains why Ironhide hasn't left Ratchets side," stated Drift. "Must be rough."

Crosshairs hummed his agreement. "I've noticed his protective protocols are already showing through at times." He said in a serious tone.

"Thats good isn't it?" asked Drift after all them showing was better then them not booting at all.

"Yea it is. Just hope he doesn't get to aggressive." Crosshairs said having seen it already when he was younger and even in the recent past years.

"I hate to say it but we may need aggressive," stated Drift. "Would make battleing the humans easier."

Crosshairs let out a hummed grunt not sure on the matter.

"Just saying If we let Ironhide loose on 'em they might leave us alone," stated Drift.

"Or the more reason for em ta shot at us. We wouldn't want this to turn even uglier then it already is." Crosshairs pointed out.

Drift sighed nothing was ever easy, at least with the cons nobody really cared, just intimidate and people left you alone.

"Wise words comin from a young grunt like yourself." Hound said as he had heard the last bit of what Crosshairs had said to Drift.

Drift looked up nodding to the older Autobot. "Ironhide taught him well," stated Drift. 

"Sounds to me like he's just using common sense." Hound said as he looked the two over.

"Not everybot, weather or not they were raised have commen sense all the time," stated Drift.

"Yeah I've seen that." Hound said speaking from his many years of experience in dealing with different bots.

"Did you get bored of telling Bumblebee about you old war stories?" asked Drift, curious as to why the large green mech was joining in on their conversation, not that he couldn't or was intruding. 

"Actually it was him that got board. Fell into recharge." Hound said pointing to said sleeping yellow not. Hound sighed as he shook his head. 

Crosshairs couldn't help but smirk. "Awe don't take it to spark Hound." He chuckled.

"Some bot never really grow out of their youngling phase do they?" stated Drift more of a statement than an actual question. 

"That's the truth." Hound said in agreement as he looked to Drift.

Drift went silent not knowing where to take their conversation. The bugatti grabbed his swords and looked them over for rust and possible problems.

"So, you two done being stupid for a little while with the courting? Not the best of ideas." Hound smirked as he gave the two a knowing look.

Drift grumbled something, they had aready gotten a piece of Primes mind, they didn't need it from any one else. "We won't attract any attention to ourselves. "

Hound chuckled. "Don't feel bad. Happens with almost all new courters."

Drift shrugged, "Just kinda wish that we didn't have to hide out on this back water fragging planet." Drift hoped that some one would come pick them up soon.

"Your not the only one." Crosshairs said scuffing. "You have no idea how fed up I am with this mud ball."

"Who do you think is going to pick us up from planet Dirt? Magnus? Prowl?" asked Drift curiously. "Smokescreen?"

"If we're even picked up at all. We don't know." Hound said honestly as he looked to Drift.

"From what I've heard of Prowl he would be coming as fast as he could to get here once he got the Primes message." Stated Drift. "So would Magnus."

"Well then we just have ta wait and see don't we." Crosshairs said as he looked to Hound and Drift.

Drift nodded, they couldn't be stuck here. It was impossible.

"Yup." Hound said in agreement as he crossed his arms over his chassis.

"So you ever have a mate throughout all this slag?" asked Drift curious. Therehad to be plenty of mechs that had relatiobs durring the war. Drift wondered how it turned out for them.

"Nah. Never found the right one. Though that never stopped me from having a good time!" Hound laughed as he gently punched Drift on his upper arm.

Drift laughed with the older autobot. "I can understand that," stated Drift. He too had spent many nights having a good time before everyone left Cybertron.

"So ya two have been with other bots?" Crosshairs asked curiously with a smirk.

"Hell yeah. Mind you not as much as I'd have liked but as the humans say 'life's a bitch.'" Hound said in a care free tone as he thought of the good times.

"A few," stated Drift, though truthfully it was an understatement. There were few berths he frequented, Wing and Percy were some of the mechs he had been building a relationship before they had perished.

"What about you?" Hound asked Crosshairs with a smirk, already knowing the answer by the look he was giving. 

Wide shy optics lowered as Crosshairs shook his helm. "Nah, no one." He said truthfully as he played with his 'toothpick'.

"With Ironhide and Ratchet as your guardians I'm not that surprised, they would be scary to any one, especially any one who was looking to court you," stated Drift. 

"Actually it was Crosshairs who was to shy to even court back than." Ratchet said with a grin knowing just how to embarrass his adopted creation. But hey it was true. Crosshairs had been a shy thing when it came to other's trying to court him given his hyper and out going nature.

Drift smiled, it was hard to imagine Crosshairs not going though the courting process several times over by now.

Crosshairs groaned softly as he covered his face with a hand in embarrassment looking away from the group. 

Ratchet chuckled as he looked to the young mech.

"Its not that bad," stated Drift. "I've had a quarter of the Decpepticon army before leaving their ranks," Drift wasn't proud of that fact but he was only trying to make Crosshairs feel better.

"Not helping." Crosshairs said with a slight embarrassed frown as he looked to Drift, than up to Ratchet. 

"Sorry," stated Drift. the bugatti watched silent and helpless as Crosshairs seemed to struggle with the embarassment. "Everyone has an embarasing story. Besides theres nothing wrong with being shy. Lots of mechs are shy."

"Whatever." Crosshairs said in a agitated tone as he quickly stood up and walked away from the group. 

Ratchet was quiet as he watched Crosshairs knowing that this was just part of his shyness coming through in things he wasn't to sure about.

Drift wasn't sure what to do, It didn't seem like Crosshairs wanted to see him any time soon, but he also didn't want to leave him alone either. The bugatti just sat there, hoping the answer would come ti him.

Ratchet meanwhile had given Drift the silent signal to follow after him.

Drift noticed the signal and followed after Crosshairs.

Still agitated and slightly embarrassed Crosshairs didn't stop walking til he was a half mile away from the others. Hearing someone behind him, Crosshairs quickly looked over his shoulder with a frown then sighed heavily trying to get out some frustrations as he rubbed his hands over his face.

Drift stayed silent for a bit, trying to think of what to say. He desperatly wanted to tell Crosshairs that there was no need for him to be embarrassed, after all nothing he had done was shameful. But he really didn't know what to say with out it coming out as rude.

Crosshairs was quiet as he looked out away from Drift, his hands on his hips. Crosshairs could fill as his coat flared and retracted, showing his high agitation.

"When I was first learning how to drive," started Drift hoping that it would make Crosshairs feel better about everything that had happened. "I thought I was in Reverse and ran into my neighbors house."

Despite his agitation Crosshairs couldn't help but grin at Drifts comment. "Bet that didn't go over to well." He said looking over his shoulder.

"Not at all," stated Drift. "It was my first debt, I'm still trying to pay it off." Drift paused again, trying to think of another embarrasing thing he had done. There were many but he had to choose one of them. "Back In Rodion, when Ratchet worked on me, I hit on him a couple of times, When Ratchet finally got it that I was hitting on him he let me know not too gently that he was taken."

Crosshairs smirked. "You? You hit on Ratchet?" He then chuckled deviously. "I wonder if he ever told Hide. I'm guessing not as ya still intact."

"Primus I hope not," started Drift. "Though he probably thought it was the drugs talking and all I wanted while on Syke was a quick frag." 

Crosshairs chuckled. "Probably." He smirked. "Bet that makes it ark ward at times, especially now."

Drift shrugged, "Sort of, but not really. I've moved on, I realised there was a difference between people helping out and Love."

Crosshairs only nodded his head at Drifts words.

"If you want me to say more embarrasing things about my self let me know, I'll keep going," stated Drift.

Crosshairs chuckled. "Maybe later." He smiled.

Drift slowly approached Crosshairs, Hoping that his embarrasing stories had helped a little.

They had and they hadn't but that was something Crosshairs had to get over in his own time.

Drift sat down leaning against a tree, watching Crosshairs carefully. Wondering where he should take the conversation, if he should take the conversation any where.

"Ugh..." Crosshairs grumbled out as he rubbed at his face again.

"You okay?" Asked Drift. Rubbing ones face like that meant frustration.

"Ya." a pause. "No." he then rubbed at his face again his coat flaring and retracting like crazy. "I don't know." Crosshairs finally said with a heavy exhale of heated air.

"Talk me through what going through your head," stated Drift. "If you want to It might help."

Crosshairs shook his head slowly, unsure.

Exhaling heated air heavily Crosshairs sat down next to Drift.

Drift rested on arm across the other mechs shoulders. keeping him close.

 

0000oooooo

 

Opening his eyes Sam lifted his head looking to the clock again. 3:40am. With a groan Sam rested it back down, but after another 10 minutes he knew he wasn't going to he able to sleep. Quietly getting up so as not to disturb Carly, Sam made his way down stairs. Opening the fridge he took out the carton of milk. Sitting on the couch he couldn't help but think of Bumblebee and his old Cyber friends. How it was wrong that they were being hunted now because of what Sentinel did.

Looking to his cell phone on the table in front of the couch, he pulled up Bees intercom number. After staring at it for a few long minutes he finally hit the dial, hearing it running as he brought the phone to his ear.

Bumblebee didn't know if he should answer it.Sure he missed Sam but he still couldn't risk it. The yellow scout walked up to Optimus, 'Prime I have a comm from Sam, should I answer it?"

"Sam." Prime said as he looked to Bumblebee. Though Prime had given a strict no contact command he knew it'd be hardest for Sam to listen. Given how close to Bee he was. "Make it short." He said looking to the scout.

BUmblebee nodded, transforming and driving to secluded location. finally answer Sams comm request, "Sam, make it quick I can't talk for long."

"Really Bee? That's the first thing you say to me after what? Months of nothing?" Sam said a little hurt by Bees tone.

Bumblebees wings dropped, they felt heavy, much like they had since Sentinels Betrayle. "There is too much at steak right now, we can't afford to have the humans find us, even staying on the comm this long is too risky." Bumblebee didn't stop for long, "Are you and Carly safe? How have you been?" The questions were asked a bit rushed, they couldn't talk for any more than ten minutes probably. Who knew if the humans could track their comm units of not, or what they were monitoring,

"I know Bee." Sam said as he closed his eyes then opened them. "I just...I miss you. And yeah, Carly and I are fine. I hope you guys are. How is everyone?" Same asked with genuine concern in wanting to know how his old friends were doing.

"Primes doing what he can, 'Hides doing what he can, Ratch is staying healthy," started Bumblebee He didn't want to bring up Ratchets carrying over the comm, too risky. "We're still waiting on pick up from Cybertron, if ones even coming. Primes not planning on protecting earth any more."

"I don't blame him. Not after what the government is doing to you guys. Its not right." Sam said angry about how his Cyber friends had been treated after Chicago. "I'm glade to hear everyone's okay. Lennox and Epps are worried about you guys too."

"'Hides worried about them too, he misses Annabelle, eve if he won't admit it aloud," stated Bumblebee. It was bit of a rule not to mention the small human girl around Ironhide. They all worried about their human allies safety. "We met some new humans. Cade and His daughter Tessa, and her boyfriend Shane. Shanes a racecar driver, so he comes in relativly handy."

"Oh? Are they still with you guys?" Same asked cautious and curious. "How'd they met you?"

"Yeah they're still under our protection. Cade bought Optimus from some guy who owned an old theater, and fixed him up. Cade was going to turn him into the governement but thought better of it," stated Bumblebee. It was so hard for him to image Optimus scared, but thats how Tessa had put it. Prime had been terrified of even the three humans that had been there after he had woken from stasis. Prime was Bumblebees father figure, he didn't get scared. Optimus made every one else scared.

Sam understood. "Wow." He said understanding just how badly hurt a not had to be in order to go into stasis lock. "I'm glade Optimus is okay now. Optimus is okay now right?" He asked worried about the Prime and second father like figure.

"Yeah, I think he's fine now," stated Bumblebee. "You know how he is." Bumblebee fell silent, "I'm glad you and Carly are safe, you two married yet?" Since the battle in chicago Bee really wanted Carly and Sam to get married. they deserved to have one another especially after everything the two had been throught.

"Yeah we did Bee. A few weeks ago. Still hard to believe I'm married. Almost surreal." Sam said happily but sad that one of his best friends, his guardian couldn't have been there. "Yeah he's a tough one." Sam agreed as he went quiet. "I really miss you Bee. Wish I could see you again." He said in a sad but sincere tone.

"Yeah me too," Bumblebee was happy for his friend, he wished he could have been there to witness it. The wedding would have been a neat cultural experiance for him. "I should get going," stated Bee sadly, his wings seemed to drop lower. They could afford the huamsn finding them.

"Bumblebee listen to me. I know its rough for you guys, but I'm serious in what I'm about to say." Sam said in a very serious tone. "Lennox's sister bought a place. A house with over 50 achers. Its back in the woods. Miles away from some state forest parks. I have it written down some where. If you guys EVER need a place to stay, to hide." Sam said knowing he didn't need to finish the sentence.

"We appreciate it," smiled bumblebee. "ill let Prime know."

"I'm serious Bee." Sam said in a stern tone. "I've seen the news. I know what's happening. I know that your being hunted now. Lennox and Epps retired from the military, but they still have loyal contacts."

"Like I said, I'll let Prime know," stated Bumblebee, he appreciated having another place to go, and Ratchet could really use a stable enviornment, especially one that would offer Ratchet a place away from the elements unlike the forest they are in. "Do they have a barn Ratchet can stay in?"

"Yes. Huge old barn with hay loft. Like I said there's 50 archers." That's when Sam realised what Bee had asked. "Why? Is Ratchet okay?" Sam said knowing Bee well enough to know when he was trying to hide something while getting information.

"He's okay," stated BUmblebee. "He's going to have twin sparklings," Bumblebee was sort of in a rush he was pushing the time limit now.

"Oh my god. Yeah there's a place for him to hide. Let me know what Prime says and then I'll let Lennox know what's going on." Sam said also in a bit of a rush to get as much said as he could to help out his friends.

Bumblebee went back toward Prime, getting to him as quickly as he could. "Optimus! Sam says Lennoxs sister has a barn for Ratchet to stay at, should I get the address?"

Hearing what Bumblebee said, Prime quickly thought over his choices. While he knew Sam and Lennox and Epps to be loyal and completely trust worthy he was deciding if they should be involved with them, but then they already were. Had been since they first arrived on Earth. "Yes. And have him inform her that we will be heading there." Prime said having made his decision. Ratchet needed a better, safer place to hide and rest and not have to worry.

BUmblebee nodded, his wings hiking up happily, "He said its sounds like a good place for Ratchet, so we would appreciate the coordinates."

That got Sam moving up from the couch vary quickly as he looked on the fridge for the address. Finding it, he read it off to Bumblebee. "Okay, now does Prime want me to contact Lennox and let him know?"

"Yeah, it would be polite to let Lennox's sister know we will be using her property," stated BUmblebee. Ratchets life was about to get a lot more comfertable.

As Bumblebee got the adress, Prime had called for the rest of the bots to get ready to move out again as he transformed and went to hook up one of the trailers.

Hearing the Prime's call, Hound went to the other trailer. "Where we headed now to boss?" he asked.

"Some place safer, for all of us." was all Prime said as he connected the trailer to himself.

Ironhide carefully made sure Ratchet was good to go, he wasn't able to ride in Primes trailer this time, but if he found a flat bed Ironhide would gladly pull Ratchet around on that with Ratchet in vehicle mode. 

"A safer place? What kind of safer place?" asked Ironhide. He wanted to make sure that Ratchet really would be safe and that the new location wasn't too good to be true.

"Sam contacted Bumblebee. He said the Lennox family has a place for us to stay that's hidden and away from other humans." Prime said in a serious tone.

"Wait, what?!" Both Ratchet and Hound shouted just as Drift and Crosshairs came driving up. 

"Come on! Your serious? The same Witwicky that had the glasses?" Hound asked shocked as he looked to Prime.

"What's going on? Why we leavin'?" Crosshairs asked as he transformed to bot mode.

"We've got a new place," stated Ironhide. "Will Lennox has a place for us to hide."

Bumblebee chimed in, "They have a barn for Ratchet to stay in too."

"The sparklings will need the barn," stated Ironhide. Of course Ratchet would need it too, but the sparklings would as well.

Drift stayed silent liking this news a lot, he had never met this Lennox but every one seemed to like the news Lennox had.

"Wait, how'd you find this out?" Crosshairs asked cautious and curious as he looked to Ironhide and the others.

"Sam Witwicky had contacted Bumblebee with the information." Prime informed the paratrooper.

"Sam got the info from Lennox," stated Bumblebee. The scout was extrememly happy that he had taken the call. "The land belongs to his sister. So its legit. 50+ acers, barn for Ratchet and his twins."

'Wow. Double audio." Crosshairs smirked as he looked from Prime to Bumblebee.

"So where is this place?" Ratchet asked looking to Bumblebee and Optimus.

Pulling forwards with the trailer Prime relayed the location to his team.

"Bee calm down before you burn out your vocolizer, I'm Ratchet doesn't want to fix it again," stated Ironhide. 

Drift smiled, "This is good news, lots of room for gorwing sparklings. And it sounds safe."

"Yes this is very good news. Can we leave now?" Ratchet said antsy to get on the move as he transformed. 

"Affirmative. Autobots, transform and move out." Prime commanded in a stern tone as he pulled out slowly. 

"Guess we're moving." Hound said as he too transformed and hooked up to the other trailer, following after the Prime.

"About time." Ratchet grumbled as he flashed his lights on Ironhide. "Let's go!" He shouted.

Ironhide took the hint transforming and staying close behind Ratchet. 

Drift transformed waiting for the back of their convoy. Bumblebee Transformed and stayed close to the fron behind Prime as back up should anything happen.

Crosshairs took up the end, once Shane had been woken and was in the drivers seat. 

Prime too had waited til Cade and Tessa where inside his cab before heading towards the road.

"So we're going to some dudes barn?" asked Shane. "How much can we trust these people?" Shane was a little worried after everything that happened trusting some one blindly didnt seem too smart

"Because his family was part of the first humans that meet Prime and the first group to arrive. They even helped in the Mission City battle." Crosshairs explained to Shane. While he himself had never met the first group of humans, Crosshairs had to admit it to himself that he was excited to meet them finally in person.

Shane nodded, "I'm not letting my guard down until I've met them and know them." 

"Understandable." Crosshairs said. "It will be a few hours til we arrive, so you might as well relax." He suggested.

Shane nodded attempting to relax and not take over driving. He wondered if it would always be odd to sit in a car as it drove itself.

Crosshairs was quiet as he drove. 

"I'm sorry to have woken you two." Prime said speaking to the two humans inside his cab.

"Its fine," stated Cade, the moving to keep them safe at odd times seemed to be a good plan, "Safety of the kids comes first, I'd would have done no less for my daughter."

"Its going to take a few hours until we reach our destination. You may rest if you'd like." Prime suggested as he turned onto a main road.

"Tessa," started Cade turning toward his daughter, "You can catch some shut eye in the back, I'll help keep a look out."

"Okay." Tessa said as she went to rest on Prime's bed. 

Prime remained quiet as he drove.

Cade fell quite as well, keeping a silent watch out for anything that would be a threat.

After a while Prime spoke in a soft tone so as not to wake Tessa. "I'm surprised you have not asked where we are going."

"Doesn't really make a difference If I know or not," stated Cade. "You're going to be taking us there anyway."

"You sound like you've given up almost." Prime said in a soft tone as he drove.

Cade shrugged, "I've never been in this kind of situation before, running from place to place because some ones out to kill us. You and you're group are well trained for that." 

"We weren't always. And even to this day it still bothers us that we have to." Optimus explained.

Cade nodded, relaxing a little bit before they made it their new home for the time being. "Do you know if there will be actual beds at this new place for us?"

Optimus chuckled softly. "I'm sure there will be."

Cade sighed in releife. "Good cause no offense but your cabs arent all that comfertable. Nothing coukd beat a real mattress." though the bots had offered for them to sleep in their alts sleeping in a car just wasnt the same as sleeping in a bed.

"Yes." Optimus chuckled softly. "Sam and our other human allies would tell us the same thing."

Cade couldn't help but chuckle, falling silent soon after, enjoying the peace and quite of just driving with out any one chasing after them malice aforethought.

It felt good to be moving again. And while Ratchet knew to take it easy, he never liked keeping still. He always felt better moving.

Ironhide kept close tabs on his mate, he him self enjoyed the drive, happy to have a secure location to go to. 

Ratchet was pleased about this fact as well. Happy to have shelter again as well as plenty of space to move about in.

Ironhide checked in with Ratchet every so often making sure he kept up on fuel. If need be just the two could stop while Ratchet refueled, and the others headed onwards.

Prime however would hear none of it. If Ratchet needed to rest or refuel they'd all stop together at a rest stop. Prime wanted them to stick together. Through GPS maps, Prime knew the drive would take no more then 6-7 hours, if no accidents happened and they where stuck in traffic. 

Drift could see some on coming traffic, he warned the group. They looked like civilian drivers, but it was better to report something that became nothing rather than have it be something and end up in trouble. "Prime, incoming traffic, 5 SUVs." stated Drift over the comm.

Prime had seen them with his sensors. 'Do not engage unless they do so first.' Prime had instructed his group. 

Hearing what was said over the comm, Ratchet too was watching the SUV's closely. 'I've got a bad feeling about this.' Ratchet had sent.

No sooner had he, that one of the SUV's speed up and the passenger inside opended fire at Prime, aiming to shut him down through high voltage shock. 

Seeing it, Prime quickly sworved to avoid the hit. "Drift, Crosshairs. Engage the humans! Disable their vehicals only!" Prime commanded in a stern tone.

Drift grinned, rocking on his axle to get better speed. He weaved between the SUVs side swiping one of them. 

Ironhide drove close to Ratchet, making sure he wasn't caught in the cross fire. Coming between Ratchet and an SUV when it came too close for comfort.

"With pleasure boss!" Crosshairs smirked as he came along side one of the three that were close to Ironhide and Ratchet. "Leave them alone!" he snarled as he roughly bumped into it and caused the humans to lose control, flipping over into a ditch. "Ha! Gotcha!" 

Seeing one of their own being taken out the humans aimed at Ratchet and fired a charge, it hitting its mark.

Being hit, Ratchet let out a shout of pain, which caused him to slow but not by much. In his life he had been delt with much worse. 

Ironhide came between the human SUV and Ratchet. "Drift get to Ratches side," The black top kick was close to peeved. The humans had messed with the wrong group today. "Crosshairs you too! Guard Ratchet."

With the charge head still attatched to Ratchet's side, the humans had sent out another signal to it, this one larger then the first.

Shouting in pain, Ratchet went off road into a large open feild, being forced to transform in order to try to get the charge off himself. 

The humans however didn't give the robotic alien the chance to recover, having followed after him into the feild and sent out another higher voltage then the first two. They watched as with another loud shout he went down, now stunned. Quickly stopping along side him, two humans got out and went behinde him each one holding a weapon.

Prime had no idea Ratchet was down as he and Hound continued on, having lost the SUV's, thanks to his team. 

"Ratchet!" Crosshairs shouted as he watched one of his gardians go down. Throwing Shane out a bit roughly, Crosshairs transformed, charging towards the humans, withdrawing his pistol. Oh was Crosshairs ever mad. 

Shane grunted as he was thrown onto the ground. Once he got his bearings Shane got up and out of the way.

Ironhide growled Transforming cannons online and warmed up. "Drop your weapons aft holes. Let him go." Ironhide fired a warning shot that should have blown up the SUV had it been rolling forward.

Drift trailed behind the group of SUVs. He was still in vehicle mode, "I'd do as he says humans. He's not in the mood to play nice." Drift was ready to transform and fight against the humans. Optimus wasn't here they could kill if they had to.

Wind Storm however wasn't so nice, as he came towards the group, his engines screaming as he took out the SUV that had been coming up behinde Ironhide and the others. Crushing it as he transformed midair and slammed into it. 

Seeing that they were out numbered and out gunned, the humans wisely dropped their weapons, and held their hands in the air. 

Still slightly stunned Ratchet lay on the ground on his side, but looked up to the others, watching what was happening.

Ironhide stood next to his mate keeping his weapon pointed at the humans. "Ratch you alright?" The top kick refused to take his optics off the enemy. "You need help getting up?" 

Drift Transformed, making sure the humans did that was asked of them.

"No, I'm alright. I'm alright." Ratchet said in a clear tone as he shook his head and got the charger off his leg then stood up. 

Crosshairs also went to Ratchet's side, but the whole time had his pistol aimed at the humans as he looked his guardian over. It was clear how upset he was as his coat flared out, in a threating mannor.

"Crosshairs, is he really alright?" asked Ironhide. Ratchet had been known to lie about his own health status, for 'the good of the group'. 

"He's fine Ironhide," stated Drift. "We have to get going, I doubt Optimus has noticed we're gone."

"Go, I'll make sure they dont follow us." Wind Storm hissed as he walked up to the empty SUV and smashed it. 

"Hey!" one of the humans shouted but then quickly shut up when Crosshairs stuck the barrel of his pistol right infront of him.

"I'd shut it if I were you." Crosshairs hissed dangeriously.

"I'm alright. Let's go, before we get to far behinde." Ratchet said as he transformed and drove out of the feild.

Drift Transformed into his helicopter mode, watching over head as Ironhide transformed. 

"I'm sticking with you two, get driving I'll watch out for possible attackers. Keep me posted on your status'."

"I'll catch up with Prime, tell him what's happened." Wind Storm said as he took to the air and flew off.

Crosshairs aslo waited til Ratchet and Ironhide had left before he walked over to Shane, putting away his pistol he transformed, opening his door for Shane. 

Shane got in trying not to slam his door so they could drive away. "Gee thanks for warning me you were gonna throw me out!"

Ironhide would follow Ratchets lead, thinking he would know best when he knew to rest. Guarding from the rear would allow Ironhide to properly protect his mate incase they attacked again. His mirrors and sensors focused on the rear incase more SUVs were coming.

"Wasn't time." Crosshairs said still aggitated as he drove along the left side of Ratchet, not caring he was over the double yellow line. 

Drift stayed up in the air keeping tabs on the convoy below. Lookin out for any one that would have been an issue. He relayed information on incoming vehicles so Crosshairs could do what he needed to get out of the way.

After a few minutes of driving, Crosshairs 'cleared his throat'. "So ya okay, right?" he asked Shane in a noncalot way,trying to act like he didn't care when he did.

"Yeah, my backs sore but I'm okay," stated Shane. His butt hurt from being thrown from Crosshairs but other wise he was fine.

Crosshairs grunted in responce to Shane's words as he continued to drive along side Ratchet. He could see the burn mark along his side, and couldn't help the threating growl from his engine. Damn thoes humans. 

"Keep your head in the game kid," stated Ironhide, he had heard his engine growl. "We'll get them later, just focus on getting Ratchet to a secure location.

Ratchet had also heard the engine growl. "It's not as bad as it looks. I'll be fine, Cross." Ratchet said as he drove, sending comforting pings to the green mech through the comm link. 

The pings did little to sooth Crosshairs anger. Having spent so long with the medic he knew just how much of a tough front Ratchet would put on, to keep the other's from worrying. But Crosshairs knew better. 

"Ratch you can lie to the kid all you want," stated Ironhide. "But don't lie to me. Are you hurt? Do you need a pit stop?"

Though he had hidden it, some of his systems where still really numb, and if ambushed again he'd be in real trouble. He wouldn't be able to react like he'd want to. Not to mention the charge wound burned like the pit still. Ratchet let out a sigh, as he slowed and pulled over.

"I knew it. You are hurt." Crosshairs agitation was clear in his tone as he slowed and pulled up along side Ratchet.

"Kids, he's supposed to lie to you about whether or not hes hurt," stated Ironhide following. "But he shouldn't be lieing to me."

Drift followed the small convoy making sure everything was okay. Was Ratchet hurt worse than originally thought? "Whats going on down there Crosshairs. Why'd you pull over?"

As Ratchet pulled over into the feild, he transformed immediately on his uninjured side. 'The entire leg and half of my side is completly numb, except for the wound Ironhide. It burns like the pit, no doudt the nerve wires are still being melted, and need to be cooled.' Ratchet explained to his bonded over their privite comm link.

Seeing Ratchet transform Crosshairs opened his door to let Shane out so he could transform as well. "Ratchet's hurt worse then we first thought." he said to Drift over the comm. 

Drift landed and Transformed, walking over to Crosshairs.

'Well,' stated Ironhide transforming and walking over to Ratchet. 'how do we get the wires to cool?' he asked through the bond.

'Liquid nitrogen would be the best solution. Spray it lightly over the wires, at a 3 feet distance so its a mist that lands not a direct shot.' Ratchet explained as he looked from the wound to Ironhide. 

Crosshairs however paid no mind to Drift as he watched Ratchet and Ironhide.

Ironhide nodded grabbing a case of liquid nitrogin from his own emergancy medical kit, doing as instructed.

Drift watched Ironhide and Ratchet work. "Is he going to be okay?"

Shane watched as well, "Whats going on? He okay? Will we be moving on soon?"

With a growl Crosshairs looked down to Shane. "Ratchet's pretty hurt by that ambush from those Humans in the SUVs. He woun't say how badly though." Which confirmed it with him that it was bad. 

Ratchet hissed in pain as the cool liquid nitrogin made contact with the melting wires, cooling them enough on the outside to, what the humans woul call, cauterize. "That's good Ironhide." Ratchet said. 

Ironhide put the liquid nitrogine away. "Hows your fuel levels?" he asked. "I guess it doesn't matter anway, Hound and Prime have all the fuel."

Ratchet noded with a small smile, then watched as Crosshairs walked up to him, taking out a cube of energon from one of his compartments and handing it over to him. 

"Here. You need it more then I do." Crosshairs said sternly.

Ironhide watched Crosshairs hand over the cube, "thanks kid."

"You had a stash?" asked Drift. "Good thinking."

"Yeah, I have a stash." Crosshairs said as he glared at Drift, or rather past him frowning as he watched as a large group of SUVs headed in their direction. "Awe, son of a bitch." He snarled as he withdrew his weapons. It was at that moment that a helicopter blaired it's light on him from above, blinding him for a few seconds. 

Ratchet had seen the vehicals approaching too, as he reached for the cube. With a groaning shout he ha to cover his optic's from the blinding light. "We need to get out of here!"

"Ratchet get out of here," stated Ironhide charging his weapon. "Crosshairs you too, keep Ratch safe. Drift and I will keep the humans busy."

Drift nodded pulling out his swords getting ready to slice and dice some human automobiles.

"Shane!" Crosshairs called out to the human as he transformed, and watched as the boy quickly got inside him. "Lets go Ratchet!" 

"Ironhide!" Ratchet shouted as he watched his bonded charge towards the SUVs. With a painful groan, Ratchet looked to Crosshairs and transformed, getting ready to follow after the green chevy stingray. "Drive!" he shouted to Crosshairs, but as he watched him peel off at high speed that's when Ratchet realized he had lost control of his back left tire, almost right above it, the wound, the parts around it having gone competly numb. "Slage it all to hell and back!" he shouted in anger and frustrastion. 

Drift charged at the humans happily taking on what he could. 

"Ratch, the frag you doing? Go!" Ironhide could protect both himself and Ratchet.

"I can't! Its gone completly numb on my left lower side!" Ratchet shouted as he, slowly, because of said numbness, transformed back into his mech form, transforming his right hand into his weapon. 

Above, the humans in the helicopter could see that the ambulance bot was injured and wasn't going anywhere any time soon from the recent attack and that the black bot stayed with it, almost protecting it, and took advantage of the situation. They fired live charges at the black mech, the charges upon contact, sending out a painful voltage even for a Cybertronian.

Ironhide shouted falling offline from the attack. The shots weren't fatal but pit did they hurt. It didn't help that Ironhide still wasn't fully recovered from the cosmic rust either.

Drift swore, attempting to keep the humans away from both Ironhide and Ratchet. 

"No!" Ratchet shouted a he reached out a hand towards his bonded. "Ironhide!" he shouted as he started dragging himself over to the fallen body. 

Seeing one Bot go down already the other humans in the SUVs quickly got out and started firing at Drift. 

Drift had lasted a bit longer as the other half had started firing at Ratchet once they had gotten him in their sights.

Drift tried his best to protect Ratchet before it became too much for the bugatti. Drift feel with a yelp but not after taking out one of their SUVs.

Ratchet also did his best to fire at the humans and help Drift, but like with Drift it became to much for him and he was overwhelmed and was taken down.

"Comfirmed! All three bots are down!" One human shouted as he approached the bots. 

"Tag 'em and bag 'em," shouted another. "We need them at HQ." The crews started moving them to flat beds, they would cover them up with tarps to keep them away from prying eyes. "Keep them intact!"

Once the three bots where loaded and covered the convo headed back to HQ.

It was only at this time did Crosshairs realize that Ratchet hadn't been following him, and as quickly as he could headed back for him. Arriving back at the location, Crosshairs saw that a firefight had broken out, but there where no bodies and no other vehicals.

The humans had finally been on the road with the captured mechs. Once in their base of operations they had strapped them down getting them ready for exparaments and tests.

Crosshairs was in a dilemma with himself. Should he try to go after the humans or should he try to catch back up with Prime? For once he didn't know what to do.

15 minutes later a tall thin, guy wearing a suite and glasses walked into the cargo hold where the transformers were being held. "Wow." He said as he looked them over. "Good, I can see that they didn't sustain too much damage in their capture." 

"No sir they didn't take much damage." answered a worker. "The green one has an obvious wound on his side. A flat tire, that was probably the only thing stopping him from getting away."

"Yes, I can see that." Joshua said as he made his way closer to the contained bots. Getting closer he could see now the Autobot insignias. "So there Autobots." he stated more to himself.

The other human stayed silent. Going over what they had asked they do. 

"Sir!" called another human. "This one is different than the others." That reseacher was looking over Ratchet comparing notes to the team hanlding Drift. "His internals are swollen."

"Swollen? How? Who you compairing it to?" Joshua asked ceriously as he walked over to that reseacher, looking over the notes. 

"We compared his internal structure to this one," stated the researcher pointing to Drift. "They have similar systems, and if you look closely, the black one and the blue and black one have tottaly flat abdominals. The green one is rounded out. a bit. its not much, but he might be more injured than originally thought."

"Or it could be how his systems where constructed." Joshua said as he looked over the notes then handed them back to the researcher. "Either way, I want to find out why it's like that." He said looking right at the researcher, then to the green bot again. That's when he paused, blinking in slight shock as he then realized that said green bot was awake, as it staired right at him. "So, your awake. I'm surprised your not trying to escape." he stated in a almost superior tone, a slight smirk on his face.

"Wouldn't do me any good to try. Seeing as I'd be killed before I even reached the door." Ratchet said in a calm tone, as he took in air to cool his heated systems. 

"Do what we did to the small one, knock him out so we can get a look at those internals of his," stated the researcher as he got everything ready for surgery and notes.

"No, wait." Ratchet said in a more urgent, almost panic tone, struggling a bit in his restraints as he watched the humans getting ready to knock him out again.

It was then Joshua raised his hands, signaling his workers to stop, the smirk still on his face. He heared the panic in the mech's voice. Perhaps he had some leverage here. "Why the paniced tone? What is it your trying to hide?" Oh yes, he could tell that there was something different about this mech from the other's just by his reaction. 

It was then Ratchet looked from the workers, to Joshua. He knew now wasn't the time to be silent, it wasn't just his own life that was at stack, but his two sparklings aswell, and right now they mattered more to him then anything. Exhaling heavily, his almost slumped in his restraints. "The notes you compared us with are correct. My internals are swollen." Ratchet then paused, as he looked from the floor back to Joshua.

The workers froze listening to Ratchet as he spoke. 

Drift was next to wake. He had heard the last part of what Ratchet had said. It was horrible to see Ratchet in this situation. These humans were going to die.

"Go on." Joshua grinned as he took a step closer towards Ratchet again. But when the bot said nothing more, he turned with a staright face and waved his hand for his researchers to continue in their work. "Fine. Don't talk. We'll find out one way or another." he said.

Ratchet's optic's widdened in fear, he knew this was it. He had to say it or risk his unborn children being seriously hurt. "Wait! I'm what your kind would call 'expecting'!" he said in a paniced rush, almost trying to move away from the researchers as one came towards him with a charger head. 

That caught Joshua's interest 1000 fold as he heard what the bot had told him. Turning his head fast to look back at the bot, he tried to guage if it was lying. He didn't think it was, not by how it was reacting. "Pregnant?" He asked as he walked towards the greenish yellow mech once more. "How is that even possible? Your a machine." he stated but it was clear he was highly cerious. 

"We aren't 'machines'." stated Drift angerly from his slab. "We are sentinent. Just because we look like your machines doesn't make us unfeeling, or as sterial as them." 

The researchers took notes from what both Drift and Ratchet stated.

"If anything you are the 'machines' attempting to harm a carrier and their child." Drift knew there were two but hoped that keeping the fact that it was twins from them would keep them at bay.

Joshua looked from Ratchet to Drift then back to Ratchet. Joshua was not monster, no machine. He was shocked, and amazed by this news about the aliens. If what they had told him was true, he, well he wasn't sure what he'd do, but he wouldn't hurt them, or look at them in the same light ever again. "I want to see it. Show me. Allow my researchers to perform a scan over you, so that I can see it, see if your telling me the truth, or just stalling." he said sternly, trying to call out any bluff that might be going on here. Though he doudted there was one.

"How can you guarentee that your 'scans' won't harm the child?" asked Drift. These humans were getting on his nerves. 

Ironhide could be heard moaning as he attempted to online from being forced offline.

"Because we'd be using the same kind as we would on our own. A ultrasound. Works just as well on metal as it does on organic matter, without any harmful side effects." Joshua said as he looked to Drift, then back to Ratchet with a stern face. "Its your choice. This way, or we find out by more forceful means. But if you truely are 'expecting', as you say, it's obvious which choice you'd be making." 

Ratchet took in cool air as he watched and listened. What Joyce said was true. The choice was obvious. "Do your scan." he said in a stern tone, not happy, but also thankful that the human atleast seemed to 'care' enough to try and not hurt the sparklings.

Drift glared at the humans starting to get equipment together. 

Ironhide continued to stirr not onlineing very quickly. Being forced offline was not good for him. He wasn't as young as he used to be. 

Joshua stayed as he watched his researchers get the necessary equipment for the scan. He was extreamly cerious to see the 'baby bot' that was inside the medic.

Ratchet remained calm, there was not much else he could do. Fighting and struggling would only get him and his sparklings hurt, or worse, killed. Turning his attention from the humans, he looked to Ironhide as he slowly onlined. 

The humans continued working as Ironhide completely booted up. The black mech grunted trying to get his systems aclimated. "Ratch?"

The humans finally got the equipment set up and started working their way over to look at what Ratchet was carrying.

"Take it easy, Ironhide." Ratchet said calmly, softly as he looked to his bonded. Being a little more comfortable now, knowing that for the moment no harm was going to be done to him or his sparklings, Ratchet remained still, as he let the humans start the scan. He debated with himself if he should open his chassis or not, to allow the scan of the sparklings to be more clear. 

Joshua was quiet as he watched, but he wasn't stupid either. He heard the soft tone used in thoese words towards the black mech. The medic's partner perhaps? 

Ironhide helm hurt, "What are they doing? Are you okay?" The black mech was trying so hard to get everything to stop spinning. "The sparklings! Are they okay?" Ironhide was getting more paniced now that he realised he couldn't move.

Ratchet almost shrunk at Ironhide's exclamation, as he looked from him to Joshua knowing the human would figure it out very quickly.

"Sparklings? They?" Joshua asked confused as he looked from Ratchet to Ironhide, then the gravity of the black mech's words hit like a train. "Two. There's two of them." he stated, though he hid his surprise well. "No wonder your so willing to cooperate with me." he stated looking right back at Ratchet.

Ratchet let out a heavy exhale as his optic's, filled with worry for his sparklings, looked to his bonded. "I'm alright, Ironhide. We're alright." he said trying to get the weapons specialist to calm down. "We're at KSI, Ironhide." Ratchet said in a serious tone. 

"What are they doing to you?" asked Ironhide he was still plenty pissed. "What are they going to do to our sparklings?" Ironhide tried to break the metal restraints keeping him locked down. "Don't touch him!" growled Ironhide.

"Ironhide calm down!" yelled Drift. The humans tried to hurry with working Ironhide was secure. 

"Nothing. We are going to do absolutely nothing to them, so long as the three of you cooperate completly with what we tell you." Joshua said in a serious non negotiable tone as he looked to all three mech's, knowing that the carrier was already not going to be a problem. 

"Ironhide, stop." Ratchet said in a stern tone himself as he looked right at his bonded, knowing that none of what he was doing was helping them. 'I think he's an inventor like Cade, and is cerious about the little one's, about how they grow, how we're just not mechines like he first thought.' Ratchet sent over his and Ironhide's privite link. 

Ironhide stopped at his mates command. 'So he has no idea what hes doing and he's taking a look at our sparklings?' These humans would die, if it was the last thing he ever did.

'Though ultrasound, nothing else. I wouldn't allow it, Ironhide. You know that.' Ratchet said as he looked from Ironhide back to the humans that where near his chassis. 

Joshua was highly intrigued by what he was seeing. The two bots where partners, the black one obviously the father of the 'sparklings' as he had called them. But what he wanted to know was how was it possible, could all of them carry or just certain bots? How did the young grow? How long was the gestation period? There were so many quiestions to be answered.

Ironhide growled turning to look at the human looking at him and Ratchet. "What are 'you' looking at?"

"I'm looking at you. At all of this. Don't think I don't know what's going on here. With you two." Joshua said with a small grin as he pointed a finger at the two, and then put his hands in his pant pockets. 

Ironhide was annoyed, couldn't they just leave Ratchet the frag alone? Was that so hard? He almost growled. He wanted those humans to stop touching his mate and his unborn sparklings.

Ratchet had heard the silent growl from Ironhide, knowing the mech was pissed. Looking from him to the humans, Ratchet watched as they decided on where on his chassis to even do the ultrasound to get the best picture of the sparklings. 

Joshua was patient as he watched his workers, but to be honest he was asking himself the same quiestion. And how would they clearly see them through all the different layers of metal he knew was inside a transformers chassis. If it was as deep as their spark, the ultrasound would never work. All this was going through his head as he watched Ratchet. "I've heard of you, their medical officer; Ratchet. That is what he called you, Ratch being short for Ratchet." he stated to try and keep his antsyness at bay.

Ironhide growled, he wanted the human to stop talking to 'his' mate. How dare he? He was already turning him into some research project. This scraplette didn't deserve to talk to his mate.

"Sir, theres a problem, the ultra sound cannot see through all the metal. And x-rays wouldn't work either. Sonar would be of little use as well," stated the researcher.

"Stalling are we? You know more about our technology then most of us ever will. I'm starting to think this whole 'sparkling' thing was just a fantastically played out ruse, to buy yourselfs more time." Joshua said this with a slight frown now on his face. 

"Excuse me if I don't exactly trust you." Ratchet said his tone as hard as steel, as he glared at Joyce, leaning as fare forwards as his restraints would allow. "But I wasn't laying about my condintion." Ratchet said as he straightened himself back up. 

"The only reason we know so much about 'your' technology is because you based your technology from 'us'. Everything you have here now is thanks to Megatron being stuck in the ice cave then in that damn dam," shouted Ironhide. "'You' stole that technology from our own systems." 

"Why are you even so curious?" asked Drift. "half of your planet can carry. Why not study one of your species own pregnant humans?" Drift wanted out of there, more so for Ratchet.

"I'm not the one that did that, but my kind did improve greatly from that reversed technology. But I am the one in charge of this company, to once again help improve the people's way of life." Joshua said as he looked to Drift. "Because I'm an inventor. And your still alien to us. I can't help but still be cerious about how your kind works. That's the reason any of you are even still alive." He said in a serious tone as his eyes turned to Ratchet. "If you really are ‘pregnant’, then show me. I know you can." Joshua knew he didn't have to explain how he knew, as they already did. They knew what went on here, how he'd get in dead Con's for research and then for the metal. 

"The spark is a sacred thing!" yelled Ironhide. "You don't just show your internals off to any one that asks!" Ironhide was pissed. Ratchets spark belonged to him, and his to Ratchets. No one but your medic or your lover was supposed to see your spark. 

"Everyone out!" Joshua shouted as he looked to his workers.

Ratchet was confused at Joshua's command. What was it that he was up to now? "What are you doing?" he asked confused.

Ironhide watched carefully as the humans exited the room. Drift watched carfully as well making sure none of them stayed. What did this human have planned? Ironhide had been protective of Ratchet before he had started carrying, even before they had started dating - from the stories he had heard. The human would not make it out alive.

Ironhide glared at Joshua. What made this human think he was worthy to look at his mates internals, his spark, or his sprklings sparks?

Joshua didn't answer Ratchet as he made sure all of his workers where cleared out of the hanger room. Once that was done, he looked back to the bots. He looked to Ratchet as he walked up close to him. "What I'm about to offer you doesn't leave this room." He said as he reached into his pocket and withdrew a controler. 

Ratchet gave a confused but cerious frown as he looked to Joshua.

Ironhide stayed silent stopping his glaring at the KSI director. "What offer?" 

Drift remained Silent watching Joshua with cousious curiousity, but staying alert incase this turned out to be something harmful.

Joshua stayed quiet as he looked from Ironhide back to Ratchet. It was then his face turned serious, and genuine. "If you show me that you truely are pregnant, with twins to boot, then I'll let you all go." 

Ratchet was speechless as he looked from Joshua to Ironhide and even Drift. If the humans offer was real, then this was their chance to get away.

"I won't look," stated Drift. He knew the opertunity was too great to pass up for them to get out of there. Ironhide would have to deal, it would get them out of here.

Ironhide looked to Ratchet. Ultimatly it was up to him, no matter how much he hated it, it was their only way out. It was Ratchets decision, and Ironhide would be able to see his sparklings if Ratchet made through with the deal.

Ratchet nodded his helm as he looked back to Joshua. "Release me first. It would be alittle hard for you to see them if I'm standing up."

Joshua was quiet, contemplating as he looked at Ratchet. After a long few minutes, he clicked at one of the buttons on the control and the restraints holding Ratchet released. "No sudden movements. Show me." he said.

Ratchet was a little more then surprised that the human released him so easily as he rubbed at his wrists. With a heavy exhale of warm air, Ratchet slowly went down to his knees, as his chassis slowly opened.

Drift looked away, giving Ratchet as much privacy as he could. A spark was something private. And the spark connected everything. 

Ironhide watched the human closely, making sure he kept his bargain.

Joshua was surprised when Ratchet lowered his hand for him, and after a few seconds he got on the hand. He had to catch his balance as he was brought to the fully open chassis and looked inside. True to the bots words, nestled to the left lower side of the spark chamber was the two protoforms inside another chamber, in what looked like a clear blue fluid. The two so small and fragile looking that they where even still translucent. "Oh my god." he said low in complet awe and amazment. 

Ironhide smiled looking at their sparklings. This was the first time he had seen his sparklings. It wasn't recommended for a carrier to open their chasis while carrying unless in a sterale and safe environment. But seeing his sparklings was still an amazing thing.

"Okay." Joshua said as he took a step back in Ratchet's hand, watching as the mech reclosed his chassis and then slowly lowered his hand. "You kept your word." he said as he then pressed the buttons to release Ironhide and Drift. "And I keep mine." he said as he steped off the mech's hand. 

Attinger watched as the three transformers that had been in their sutody walked out the door. He was pissed, why let them go, they had finally had some of the most dangrous aliens in their grasp and Joyce was letting them go? 

Attinger radioed his team, "Meet at KSI. Three targets are walking, and bring Mr Joyce into our custody."

"On our way." A male voice said over the radio.

"Thank you for doing this." Ratchet said in a genuine appreciative tone as he walked towards the door, looking to Joshua who was walking fast with them to keep up.

"A deal's a deal. And I don't go back on them." Joyce said in a serious tone as he looked up to the mech. "Just one other thing. How long do your kind carry for?" Joshua asked as the inventor in him came forwards again. 

Ironhide stayed close to his mate, still ready for this deal to go south. 

Attingers crew started coming over the horizon to KSI. trying to keep their operation from KSI, not knowing how they would react.

Ratchet scowls, thin liped as he debated if he should give out this information or not to the human. Yes he had let them go but he still didn't fully trust him. 

Joshua had been about to speak when the hanger doors to the outside opened quickly, airmed men rushed in poiting said weapons right at the bots, as black SUV's followed behinde them. "Woah, woah, woah!" Joshua yelled at them as he too had a weapon aimed right at him, by one of the black suited men.

Ironhide stood between the armed SUVs and Ratchet, cannon pointed right at the hood of the car. firing on that would cause the car to explode and atleast get them a distraction to get Ratchet away. 

"Whats the meaning of this? We had a deal Human," stated Drift.

"Every one freeze," stated Attinger, "No one, especially the Transformers are going anywhere."

"That's what I intend to find out." Joshua said to Drift not happy about any of this, as he looked right to the CIA agent. "That's not up to you, Attinger. This is my company and I'm the one who makes the desions here." Joyce said his tone going very authoritative.

Ratchet knew when to give credit for bravery, and this human inventor got it. Even with a gun being pointed right at him, he stood up to the one responsable for the ambush. He was reminded of Sam and Mikeala. 

"We have a contract," stated Attinger, "Any TFs you find are to be held for research. Your letting these three 'dangerous' transformers walk away?"

Drifts swords were ready to start cutting the cars in half. Ironhides weapon was fully charged and humming. 

"Again, that's not up to you. Yes, we signed a contract. One that stated we do so on dead decepticon's, not live Autobots." he said as he pointed right at the three bots. "I make the choice whether they go free or not. Not you." Joshua said not backing down at all as he staired Attinger down. 

Ratchet was also ready to fight or flight, the latter really being the only choice of the two in his condition. He remained quiet still as he watched, hoping that Joshua had enough importance amongst the humans to not be shot outright for standing up for them three. 

"Our contract stated any 'dangerous' transformers, examples included Decepticons," stated Attinger. "By releasing these three dangerous extraterrestrials you are in violation of a governemtn contract. You will be placed under FBI custody. Agents, arrest Joshua Joyce and take down the three Transformers."

"What?! No!" Joshua shouted as he looked from the Autobots to Attinger then to the men in black suits. It was clear Joshua had been lied to about said contract as confusion turned to anger, as he was quckly forced to the floor, not even being given the chance to fight back or struggle. "Guh! Get off me!" he shout in rage.

Unfortunately Ratchet hadn't been given the time to try to help Joshua as the second the orders had left Attinger's mouth, the humans opened fire at them. "No! Stop!" Ratchet shouted as he took several steps back, though Ironhide took most of the hits. 

Ironhide growled taking everything the humans had. He needed to protect his mate and sparklings. They needed to survive. Ironhide shot at the humans, missing a car by a meter. The hits were giving Ironhide damage, and his aim was suffering because of that.

Drift did his best to keep Ratchet from getting hurt, boy did they need Optimus and Hound right about now. Hound was the second best with a canon after Ironhide.

Ratchet knew Ironhide very rarely missed. The fact he did to a target so close meant that he was taking heavy hits, and real damage. Ratchet couldn't let that continue as he too fired at the humans vehicals, watching as the one hit exploded in a large fire ball, the force of it sending it up into the air and crashing back down with a loud crash. The humans near it, thrown to the ground from the force of the explosion. "Move, now!" Transforming quickly, Ratchet took to the roads.

Ironhide Transformed a little slower than normal the hit had taken a bit out of him. The research KSI had done, and what NEST had when the governement stopped trusting them was put to good use. 

 

Drift followed Ratchets orders transforming and followed after the two spark mates. He was ready to shoot down anything that followed after them. Ironhide and Ratchet probably needed medical attention.

 

And follow after the bots, the humans did. Firing at them when they had a clear shot. 

 

Ratchet did his best to avoid any incoming missiles, but he couldn't avoid them all, and soon he had been hit. The shot having hit right under his back left tire. With a painful shout, Ratchet lost control, having to transform to catch himself as he hit pavement, hard. 

 

Drift had done his best to hit the vehicles causing the most damage. Ironhide had gone down not too long after Ratchet had. The humans moving in to take both of them. Drift tried to stop the humans from taking them, transforming and standing between Ironhide and Ratchet but wasn't successful not too long later Drift had been captured.

 

"No! Stop! We surrendor! Cease Fire!" Ratchet beseeched as loud as he could. He knew standing at this point was not possible, because of the pain and state of his left leg once again. The shot had done a greater amount of damage this time. With a loud moan of pain he did his best to cover his chassis with his free servo. From behind he heard the sound of a throaty sports engine. Doing his best to look over his shoulder, he knew instantly it was Lockdown, as the Lamborghini Aventador LP 700–4 Coupe quickly transformed. "Lockdown..." Ratchet moaned low, in fear and uncertainty.

 

Ironhide looked to the Lambo with his one good optic, had he any stregth left he would have scowled and growled at Lockdown as well. Ironhide could only hope that Lockdown would do what was best for their race and let Ratchet go with out further harm.

 

Drift didn't put away his wepons but he remained still, ready to defend against the hoard of humans.

 

"I thought I was clear the medic was off limits." Lockdown scowled to the humans. "What part of 'the medic is mine' don't you people understand. Am I speaking spanish?" asked Lockdown. "Your men can take the other two," stated Lockdown. "But I take the medic."

 

"They will need to be placed in cells until they've been neutralised," stated Attinger, "Is that clear Lockdown."

 

"Crystal," stated Lockdown. Lockdown wanted to be the one to deal with medic, and not harm the sparkling inside. He would do what he could to keep the medic and the other two alive until they could escape with out Attinger and his men knowing.

 

Ratchet, was hurt. Badly. He could feel as energon leaked from the damage done to his leg, and as warnings appeared on his hud. Just trying to stay online was a battle, but Ratchet knew he had too. If he didn't his systems could react negivitly towards the sparklings and try to abort them as a survival messure. "Lockdown..." Ratchet said low, trying to get the bounty hunters attention.

 

Lockdown had heard Ratchets quiet call. He stepped closer to the mecdic, "finally ready to tell me where the Prime is medic?" asked Lockdown playing along to keep the humans from catching on. Lockdown still had to make it seem like he was still on their side. Not Ratchets - in this matter.

 

Ratchet was shocked that even with knowing about his condition, the bounty hunter would be so cruel, as to only care about the whereabouts of Optimus. Setting his face in a hard scowl, Ratchet looked right at the bounty hunter, but what he saw on that face wasn't indiffernce, as he had thought there would be. Instead what he saw was dissapointment and dread on Lockdowns face. Lockdown was trying to pull a ruse over the humans, more then likely Attinger. Ratchet let out a heavy exhale of heated air as he lowered his head in what looked like a nod. He was to badly hurt, his leg in so much pain to try and resist at the moment. And he was lossing more energon by the minute.

 

":So whats wrong?:" asked Lockdown in their native tounge. Lockdown figured that way they could speak about this now in away the humans won't be able to understand but still believe that they were talking about the location of Prime.

 

":I'm in a great deal of pain and lossing to much energon, and I fear my body may try to reject the sparklings if I fall offline from my injuiries. This is serious Lockdown.:" Ratchet said, not hiding the pain and fear he had over this. 

 

":I'll patch you up just give me random coordinates in English afterwards.:" stated Lockdown taking out a mod he had taken off a medic in the war. ":I'm going to weld off the wound, then we're taking you guys into custody. Do not resist.:" Lockdown started welding Ratchets wound.

 

Ratchet watched as Lockdown patched up the leak in his leg. Though it wasn't the greatest, it did the job, and he could fix it up better later. Right now just staying online was difficult.

 

Once Lockdown was done he grabbed Ratchet, making it lok like he was treating ratchet roughtly. Attingers crewgrabbed the other two. Ironhide had been easy to get, seeing as he was having a hard time staying up.

 

Though Ratchet knew this was a ruse, he couldn't help but growl as Lockdown was being a little too rough with him. Ratchets balance wasn't the greatest due to the damage he sustained and as a result of Lockdown's rough handling Ratchet went down again with a painful shout.

 

Lockdown picked him up roughtly, "Walk medic." Drift had been strapped down with Ironhide. They were going back to where ever Attinger felt they needed to be, and he doubted it was KSI.

 

"Get off me!" Ratchet growled as he took a few slow steps forwards.

 

Lockdown ignored the medics request, eventually Attingers crew got them into a steel and concrete building. Leaving them there to figure out what to do with them.

 

Now in the building Ratchet rested beside his bonded, trying to get as comfortable as he could. Ironhide and Drift had been hit hard by the humans weapon fire. Both doing their best to protect him. No. More importantly to protect the two new sparklings that grew inside his chassis. Ratchet hated that he couldn't fight back with them. He felt helpless. But what else could he do? To stand and fight back now meant certain death for the sparklings, if not himself.

Ratchet looked up as he heard the bay doors open, and watched as Lockdown walked towards him at a steady but unhurried pace.

Drift woke slowly his helm acheing. 

Lockdown had finally made it to the cell. ":There arn't any cameras on your cell.:" started Lockdown. It was all he could do for them. ":Use that to your advantage:"

Though Ratchet was quiet as he watched the Bounty Hunter, he was anything but calm. He was nervous, agitated, worst off, despair washed through him. Though he wasn't bleeding out energon anymore he knew he was in desperate need of it. Not just from the wound but because he was carrying two sparklings, his body feeding twice the amount of said energon to them to help them grow. :I need Energon.: Ratchet said as he met Lockdown's optic's with his own, as he tried to hid his depair from his voice.

Lockdown huffed, leaving and coming back with an energon cube. ":Its deluted, but its the best I can offer:"

:Better then nothing at this point.: Ratchet stated. It was clear in his tone he was dissatisfied by the type of energon he recived, but then begger's couldn't be chooser's. Ratchet couldn't hide the involuntary grimace as he tasted the energon. Deluted was right, by more then half from how it tasted. 

Lockdown turned around to walk away, letting Ratchet and his two allies figure out how to leave.

 

Xxxxxxxxx

 

Prime was infuriated. Not only with the humans, but primarily with himself. He had allowed half of his team to be caught. Drift, Ironhide and Ratchet. Oh Primus, Ratchet, and the unborn sparklings. With a enraged shout, Prime swong out at large pine tree, the wood easily breaking in half as if it where made of paper. 

Crosshairs, as well as the other's wisely gave Prime his personal space. It was he, who had told Prime about the capture. Needless to say it hadn't taken Crosshairs long to catch up as no sooner had Prime recived the message, he and the group had pulled over. 

Standing behinde Shane and her father, Tessa was more then a little scared as she watched Prime take out his anger and frustration out on the trees. Snapping and breaking them apart like they where nothing. 

Bumblebee looked to the humans, he saw how frietened they were of Primes moment of anger. He tried to shoo them to a spot to start making camp. Some where to sleep tonight would be more useful than the humans watching the Prime beat up trees.

"So what's our move ganna be Prime." Crosshairs stated once he knew Prime was in a better state of mind. "We can't just stay here, we 'ave ta go get them." Crosshairs made it clear just how antsy he was over the whole situation.

With a deep growl from his engine, Prime turned to the paratrooper. "We leave now. We go to KSI and we force them to tell us what they've done with them, and we get them out, if its not too late already. Crosshairs, Hound, Wind Storm, your with me. Bumblebee you stay here with the humans and the trailers." Prime said in a deep authoritative tone as he walked towards the road and transformed. 

"Now we're talking!" Crosshairs shouted in eagerness as he too transformed revving his engine loudly, ready to head out. 

"Let's go get 'em back Boss and lay down some pain." Hound said, also ready to move out as he followed suite after Prime and Crosshairs. 

Bumblebee watched the humans as they set up camp, and he kept near the trailers, making sure nothing happened to the precious supply of energon.

"We'll make them pay if they've hurt them, or the sparklings." Wind Storm hissed as he leapt into the air, transformed and took off. 

Even though Prime was feeling anxious, worried and highly apprehensive, knowing he wanted to get to KSI as fast as he could, Optimus knew he had to have a clear head. And drawing unwanted attention to himself and his group right now before they even got anywhere near to KSI was the last thing Prime wanted. This was a rescue mission, plain and simple. 

Optimus knew by watching Crosshairs that he was feeling the same way. For Crosshairs this just wasn't about getting back his friends, it was about getting back his family. 

 

Xxxxxxxx

 

Attingers men had been waiting for the rescue group to come for their captured allies. They all stood ready wepons aimed to the most likely place where they would come for their team members.

Inside the hanger, Ratchet stayed close to Ironhide, first having rechecked and repaired over his own wounds then checking over Ironhide's wounds and fixing those that needed the most attention with his tools kit that he had built in. Ironhide was resilient, tough and strong, almost matched with Prime and Megatron, and that was saying a lot. But the concern, anxiety, and unease Ratchet was feeling was building more and more as Ironhide had yet to come back online. And the distress was causing Ratchet to tremble. 

Drift noticed Ratchet tremble, "He'll be alright, he's been through worse." Drift didn't think what he said would help much but it was something.

"And he's woken from worse quicker then this!" Ratchet snapped as he turned on Drift, still unable to keep his body from trembling, as he held his arms to his chassis. 

"He'll be fine," stated Drift. "The attacks were pretty rough and with his recent cosmic rust injury he's probably just taking a bit longer to heal. He'll be fine."

Ratchet growled, optic's at a glare. All this he had already knew about his bonded. Still it was hard for Ratchet knowing he couldn't do any more for the mech because of his highly limited means. Yes his sensors where much more sensitive because he was a medic, but they only did so much without the needed medical supplies to fix the problem.

Drift sat in a corner trying to think of either a way to get out of here or get Ratchet to stop glaring. Ironhide was going to be fine, he had always been fine.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Heatwave was furious as he lead his ops team away from their crashed ship, and away from the humans who had fired upon them, though not first without having done some damage back themselfs. It'd be awhile before the humans reorganized and come after them. 

Heatwave had to admit that atleast some of his team did get something out of the fleshlings; vehical modes. Blades had scanned what was called a helicoptor, Chase a mustang law enforcement vehical, Boulder and Bulkhead had scanned two forms of armoured vehicles. Bulkhead a Gurkha F5 and Boulder a Otokar Cobra Armoured vehicle, while he had scanned a KAMAZ-63968 Typhoon-K Mrap vehicle. The only one who hadn't, had been Wheeljack.

Chase stepped behind Heatwave, it was a horrible site. "We can't leave our ship for the humans to find." While it might have been obvious they still couldn't allow the humans access to Cybertrons technology.

"Chase we have no means of getting it out of those waters ourselves. For now, we'll let the humans do it for us, then we'll take it back." Heatwave growled low turning to look at Chase. Though the anger and agitation wasn't meant for Chase, but over their situation.

"Hacking into the humans data base and military channels won't be hard to do either. I've cracked far harder cods on Cybertron." Blades said with his own smug smirk as he transformed and stood by the team.

Boulder walked toward his team mates making sure they were covered from the humans so they could decide what to do. "Where did Prime say to meet him?"

"He didn't. His message just warned us to stay away from the humans." Heatwave paused as he thought over his next move. He knew he had to get his team as far away from the humans as he could, but Wheeljack also needed a vehical form. In a way his team was momentarily stuck. Yes they could travel on foot, and they where, but still driving was a whole lot faster. 

"We need to contact him." Wheeljack's tone was hard as he walked beside Bulkhead. 

"Of course we need to contact him," stated Boulder a bit put off by the fact Wheeljack would say something to obvious. 

"He used an open Autobot channel to contact us," stated Chase. "If anyone memorised his comm number now would a goos time to use it." Chase had never had a reason to contact the Prime before, Prowl sure he was a commanding officer. 

"It's a good thing then that I was the last one to see it." Bulkhead paused as he saw the surprised look on Jackie's and the others face's. He chuckled. "Yeah I know, right. Of all mechs."

"Then hurry and contact him," stated Chase. "We need to get moving, our position could be compromised any minute." 

"I'm getting, I'm getting." Bulkhead then went quiet as he used the link Optimus had sent to contact him. "Optimus Prime, this Bulkhead from Special Ops team Alpha. Do you read, over?"

Chase waited with the rest of the team, he kept a careful watch on their surrounding location. It would do them no good to be comprimised now.

"This is Optimus Prime. It's good to hear from you again Bulkhead." Prime answered back via the open comm channel, happy to hear from yet another long lost friend. "What is your status?" Prime asked, then worried for the mech.

"At the moment we're fine Prime, but we need your location to join up with your group." Heatwave said loud enough so Bulkhead's open channel could pick it up.

"At current we are on a rescue mission. Ironhide, Ratchet and Drift have been caught by the humans." Prime said, still not pleased with himself for having let it happen.


	6. New Roads and Old Allies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freed the Autobots head out, to the allie that they know they can trust, their first human friends and family.

Boulder leaned against a boulder, arms crossed as the transmission between Bulkhead and Prime had been broadcast to all of their comm units.    
Chase did his best to remain silent.  He had been very dissappointed to know that Ironhide had been captured by mere fleshlings, beings as small as new sparks had no business taking down any of team Prime.  The cop turned to Heatwave.  "I find it concerning Primes team was captured by these humans.  Did Prime not leave with the best Cybertron had to offer?"  
The transmission lines still open, Prime had heard what Chase had said. "These humans know of our weaknesses. They used to be our allies and in helping to take out the Deceptions, we taught them how to do it." Prime explained all serious, even regretful now. Even he couldn't have known things would turn this sour for his group all those years ago.   
Chase huffed, it had been hard to believe that the Prime would have given away every single weakness their kind had.  It had been stupid, a tactical error that would have sent Prowl into space by sheer frustration alone for even seguesting such a thing.   
"Chill Chase," stated Boulder.  "Whats done is done, we have to clean up the mess.  Thats what we've always done."  
"Are we going to break them out?" asked Chase.  "Or are we meeting up some where once you and your team get them?"  
"I will contact you once we have freed them. There's more then just their lives that are at stake here." Prime said all business at first then his tone turned to one that was heavy with grave weight. He was speaking as a Prime not as Optimus.   
Confused Bulkhead, Wheeljack and Blades looked to Heatwave. What did Prime mean?   
Heatwave was just as confused as the others. "Prime. I'm not sure I follow you. What do you mean more?"   
Boulder took a quick glance around a little relieved that the others weren't exactly sure what the Prime had meant by that either.  
Chase leaned forward, resting his arms on his knees.  "I'm sure that by what ever the Primes means by 'more' is on a need to know basis.  Sending such sensative information over this comm call would not be standard protocol and unless we are involved in the mission for their rescue we are not qualified for the 'need to know'." It was harsh but Chase knew that what ever the Prime was going to tell them would just get them to worry and be distracted.  
"I do not want to say it over the lines, incase they are being hacked into. Keep out of sight of the humans, and try not to bring attention to yourselves." Prime said knowing how the Special ops teams were because of said members in the group.   
"Will do, Prime." Heatwave said having seen the slightly dejected look from Blades. "Alpha ops team, out."   
"Well that went well." Wheeljack said with some sarcasm as he went to sit down on a thick boulder.    
"You all heard Prime. He'll contact us after they get Ratchet, Drift and Ironhide back. Till then we stay low." Heatwave instructed. He didn't like the idea of having to wait any longer either but he would see to it that they followed Prime's.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Drift sighed, this was not where he wanted to be.  First The human now Lockdown.  Ironhide was out still and he showed no sign of waking any time soon. He glanced to Ratchet, "How are you holding up?"  
Ratchet had refused to leave Ironhide's side. He was resting his helm on his bonded chassis. As it was he was barely able to keep himself calm, the only thread he had left keeping him together was the steady thrum of Ironhide's spark. "Just barely." Ratchet said, clear his nerves were on edge in his tone.   
Drift stood from where he had been sitting.  They needed to get Ratchet to that farm.  It was safe, this was hardly safe.  They had to make it out of here, some way.  It would be a lot easier to make an escape with Ironhide online.  "Prime is coming to rescue us," stated Drift.  "He just pulling his wait until the very last second cards."  
"Why hasn't he come online yet?" Ratchet said low, despair thick in his voice. "Come on, Ironhide. You have to online." Ratchet said, his voice almost pleading, as he looked to his mates face. "Online!" He almost shouted, voice hard and commanding.   
Drift watched as Ratchet had a little freak out.  It didn't look like Ironhide was going to wake up soon.  The Top kicks engine attempted to roll over only to fail every time.  The Buggatti attempted to approach the medic, "Ratchet I'm sure he's fine."  Drift was a little worried about the black mech as well.  He might require actual medical attention.  
Ratchet though had heard it. Ironhide's engine was trying to turn over but couldn't seem to. With gentle fingers, Ratchet opened Ironhide's bullet battered chassis to look the engine over. Ratchet wouldn't be surprised if there was a bullet lodged in Ironhide's engine from all the nicks and scratches on his chassis.   
Drift continued to watch the medic desperatly attempt to get his mate online again.  He wasn't sure it was the right call for the medic to make, seeing as Ironhide online might be worse than Ironhide taking a nap.  
Ironhide moaned, his engine weekly attempting to turn over.  It finally succedded though his RPMs were low and his engine knocked a little.  "Primus Ratch, get yer fingers outta my engine."  
It was then, due to his heightened sight from being a medic that Ratchet did indeed see the remaining fragments of a bullet lodged in Ironhide's engine. The rest having come out which is why Ironhide woke. "Keep still." Ratchet instructed as he turned his servo into a tool that would grip and remove the fragments.   
Ironhide was still groggy and barely able to focus.  "Ratch, whats goin' on?"  He attempted to do as the medic commanded but he was unsure he could comply.  He hissed as his mate removed the fragments.  
"Got it." Ratchet said as he took hold of and removed the fragment, holding it up so Ironhide could see it. "This is what caused the problem." He then looked to Ironhide's face. "How you feeling now?"   
Ironhide groaned, "Like Prime hit me head on."  He rubbed his helm, sitting up and wincing.  "Whats the plan to get out of here?"  The black mechs words were slow still as his frame adjusted to running at 100% again.    
Drift shrugged, "Haven't come up with one yet."  
"Go slow." Ratchet said as he watched Ironhide intensely. "Lockdown has us trapped." Ratchet said then switched to Cybertronian. "But he did say that there are no cameras in this cell." Ratchet said remembering the Bounty hunters advice.   
Ironhide nodded, "So does that mean you have a plan?" He looked to the medic, looking for any kind of gesture.  Drift had already said he didn't have one.  
"If there's no Cameras," started Drift as he looked around the cell.  "Then we might just be able to get out of here on our own."  He put his hand over his mouth thinking of anything that might be helpful to them in this situation.  
"We either wait for Prime and the others, and I know you won't want to hear this, or we fight our way out." Ratchet said knowing they really only had those two options and with either one they were going to be shot at in their escape.   
"We should get out now," stated Drift.  
"We should wait for Prime," stated Ironhide at the same time that Drift had.  He glared at the Bugatti.  "We need to wait.  Between the two of us we don't have enough cover to get Ratchet out unharmed.  I'm not at my best either, we need to wait for Prime and his team."  
"Regardless if we wait or not, Ratchet is still going to be put in the cross fire during the escape." Drift said matter of factly as he looked right at Ironhide.   
"Yes, but with the others as coverage or distraction the damage I take may not be as server." Ratchet pointed out, trying to think of what was best for the sparklings he carried. And while he hated that any of the members of, what he also felt as his team, of the group would be put in harms way because of him, he knew they wouldn't hesitate in the slightest because of the future he carried.   
"Ratch, In the end its up to you," stated Ironhide.  "What do you want to do?"  Ironhide wasn't ready to put his mate and sparklings in danger like Drift sugested.    
Drift was certain they could get out with out too much harm.  He would never be able to guarentee it but Drift thought that it was the best bet.  But Ironhide was right, in the end it was up to Ratchet.  
At this point, Ratchet wasn't sure what to really do. Yes, waiting did mean that soon Prime and the others would get here and they'd all have a better chance of making it out alive. But on the flip side, staying was also just as dangerous. The longer they stayed meant the more likely it was that Attinger and his men would grow impatient and take them out. Perhaps not him cause of Lockdowns threat, but for Drift and Ironhide...  
Drift and Ironhide looked to Ratchet he needed to be the one to make the decision.  "Ratch," started Ironhide.  "I know its tough but you need to make a decision."  He hated pressuring his mate like this but he needed to make a choice.   
Again Ratchet weighed both options heavily in his processor. After several minutes he came to his decision. "We wait." He said heavily, hoping that he just hadn't made a grave error. At least this way they had Lockdown as a means of protection. If only slightly. "Lockdown said it himself; 'No harm is to come to me', so I'm hoping that just doesn't refer to physical but mental to." Of course Ratchet also knew that by doing this he was placing great faith in the Mech, which could easily come back to stab him.   
"Then its decided," stated Ironhide.  "Primes coming for us, all we have to do is survive till then."  That little thing shouldn't be too hard to do.  Survive.  They had done it this long, a group of humans should be nothing compared to Decepticons.  
Drift sat back down mentally preparing himself for the rescue that Prime was leading.  
It was still clear that Ratchet was fighting with himself if he'd made the right decision as he rested himself by Ironhide.  
Ironhide wrapped an arm around Ratchet bringing him close to one another.  He didn't care if humans saw he just wanted his mate close to feel that he was protecting his offspring and his mate.  "Are you doing okay considering the circumstances?"  his question was more about the sparklings wanting to make sure they were okay as well.  
Ratchet didn't fight as Ironhide wrapped his arm around him. No, instead Ratchet laid his helm on the mechs shoulder. "I'm-I'm trying to handle it the best I can, Ironhide." Ratchet said honestly though there was worry and doubt in his voice.   
"It'll work out," stated Ironhide.  "It has to."  he wasnt too sure he believed it. But he had to make sure Ratchet thought he knew it would work out.  
Ratchet of course knew better. And as much as he hated to admit it he couldn't help but think of Joyce and feel bad for him. While the man was using his kinds remains to better his people, Joyce did also try to help them escape. His eyes had opened to the fact that they were more then just machines.   
Ironhide Jumped when the doors screeched opened. He manuvered himself to better protect his mate. He would rather die than let harm come to his mate.   
Drift stood ready to sheild Ironhide and Ratchet from sight. No matter who it was or what their intensions were Drift was going to do his best to keep harm from the medic.  
Ratchet also jumped up, startled, going to stand behind Ironhide. He watched wide optic'd as Attinger and a large group of armed men in black suits with bulletproof vests walked in behind him. "Oh no..." He said low, horror and panic trying to set in at what he knew was no doubt coming.   
As Attinger stepped into the hanger turned cell, he cast a hard stare at the transformers, as then all the weapons where pointed right at them. "Now you have two options. We do this the easy way, or we do it the hard way. And it's only cause of my arrangements with Lockdown that you even have these options."   
Ironhide grunted, unamused by the humans offer. "What's our incentive to do this 'the easy way'?" asked Ironhide as he continued to place himself between Ratchet and the humans.  
Drift readied himself for battle, at a moments notice he would be able to defend himself and the other mecha if the need arose.  
"The incentive is your lives." Attinger stated his tone deadly serious and his gaze as hard as that of a soldiers as he looked right at Ironhide. Or more directly right at the medic behind the black mech. Oh yes he knew of the condition of the ambulance.   
"You expect me to beleive that you're just going to let us go, if we do as you say?" asked Ironhide.    
"You and your agency have taken many of our kids lives with no regard in past," stated Drift.  "Why is it different this time?"  Drift knew Ratchet was carrying but he found it hard to believe that this low life would go easy on the alien scum that destoryed a whole metropolis just because Cybertronian young were involved.  
"Letting you go?" Attinger said with a raised eyebrow. "Oh no, I never said anything about letting any of you go." He said with a dark smirk. "But," He said as he looked to each of them, "while I'm under agreement not to kill him," Attinger said as he looked right at Ratchet, "I'm not under the same obligation if 'harm' was to come to him." Attinger said it clear his threat was very real. "Now." He said as he looked right at Ironhide and Drift. "I'll say this again. The easy way or the hard way?"   
Ironhide growled, He knew exactly what his choice was.  He was going to protect Ratchet at all costs.  The Top kick could have been blown to bits all by order of this crazed human, and Ironhide would gladly do it for his spark mate.  Drift on the other hand had no real ties to Ratchet, The black mech couldn't blame him if he decided to give himself a fighting chance.  
Drift sighed, coming to his own conclusion.  "I'll do it your way."    
Ironhide nodded in agreement with his comrade.  "What are you going to demand from us?"  
"Disarm all of you're external weapons." Attinger said with a smirk knowing he had them now by their balls.   
Drift and Ironhide complied. Ironhide released the ammo with in the firing chamber of his rifle before dropping it on the ground. Drift had a much lengthier time getting all of his swords and knives out of their homes and laying them on the ground. His great sword at the top of his pile.   
They both remain quiet watching him carefully one move that could be considered out of their agreement and Ironhide and Drift would make a move.  
Ratchet also did the same. Removing the bullet belt he had attached to his pulse rifle and emptied any that he had in the chamber. Being a medical officer he really didn't have a great deal of weapons on his person.   
Attinger however wasn't convinced that the mechanics had reviled all their weapons. "I said all of them." He said aggressively.   
"You said All of the External Weapons," stated Drift. "The internal weapons don't actually come off." Their internal weapons ran off their own energon, there was no way to unload the hardwired weapons.  
"Some of my internal weapons can be unloaded but they don't come off," stated Ironhide as transformed his arms into several different types of guns and unloaded them transformation by Transformation.  
"So," Attinger said highly crossed as he looked at each of the robots, "the hard way it is. Take them down." Attinger ordered and as he headed out of the cell all his of men opened fire on the Autobots. The same weapons the Autbots supplied them with in taking down Cybertronians as each was aim at the chassis.   
"No!" Ratchet shouted in horror, but it was to late as both Ironhide and Drift where hit in their chassis.   
The Shot to Drifts chassis had taken him out immediatly.  Ironhide had been able to withstand a few shots, and he was coming in and out of consciousness.  "Ratch," he Croaked, wanting to make sure he was okay.  His hand was held out to his mate, attempting to protect him.  
Ratchet had taken cover as the humans had opened fire, and he watched terrified as Drift and Ironhide went down quickly. With a trembling servo Ratchet reached out to Ironhide's. That's when the walls around them exploded inwardly, as bits of drywall and concrete and humans flew, and the battle cry of Optimus Prime telling his teams to attack could be heard.  
Ironhide did his best to shield his mate from the shrapnel.  He used what he could of his frame to block the rubble from landing on his mate.  With the wall landing mostly on Ironhide that had knock him out.  Bumblebee had rolled his way through the rubble dodging the weapons fired from the humans as he attempted to fire back.    
As Prime and Hound fired at the humans, keeping them distracted, Crosshairs had come from the opening of the hanger bay and went right for Ratchet, and Ironhide helping to pull the debris off of Ironhide. It was then he saw that Drift and Ironhide were offline. "Prime! Drift and Ironhide are down!" He called out.   
Bumblebee took two more shots at the human soldiers, landing one hit but not the other.  "Should we just drag them out of here?"asked Bumblebee.  "Or should we just take this base by force?"  
"Hound! Get Ironhide out of here!" Prime ordered as he took out three of the humans who had hidden themselves behind the wreckage.  
"I'm on it boss!" Hound shouted as he went up to the downed truck and medic and lifted him up as Optimus offered cover fire.   
"I'll get Drift!" Crosshairs said as he went to check on the samurai.   
As Hound took care of Ironhide Ratchet reloaded his pulse rifle and opened fire at the ground in front of the humans already here and those that were running in.   
They had gotten what they came for.  Bumblebee stood with Prime to offered cover fire so the others could get out.  "Ratchet! " Yelled Bumblebee hoarsely.  "Run- Run, Forest.  RUN!"  yelled Bumblebee his voice box cutting out at the last second so he had to switch to his radio.  "I got your six!" stated Bumblebee with audio clips.    
Knowing that Ironhide was taken cared of, Ratchet quickly transformed and drove off with the scout in tow.   
With Drift and Ironhide flung over Hounds and Crosshairs shoulders they also fled the site, running as fast as they could after Ratchet and Bumblebee.   
Bumblebee stayed on Ratchets flank making sure that if anyone got caught up in a battle he would be able to give Ratchet the back up he needed.    
Seeing what was going on, Wind Storm came in fast and transformed to bot mod. "Let me take them." He insisted referring to Drift and Ironhide that way Hound and Crosshairs had a better chance of getting away.   
"You sure you can handle them?" Crosshairs asked, but at the agitated look on the Seekers face at being asked Cross handed the blue and black mech over. "Okay, okay, geez."   
"We'll meet you back at base." Hound said as he handed Ironhide over to the Seeker and watched as with a nod he flung them both securely over his shoulders then took off onto the air.   
"Let's ride!" Crosshairs said as he took off at a run, transformed and drove off.   
"Right behind ya!" Hound said as he did the same.   
Bumblebee relaxed a little knowing that Drift and Ironhide were in good hands with Windstorm.  It wouldn't be long before they got to the rondevous point with the special ops force and finally got to the Lenox farm.  Every thing was starting too look brighter for a while.  
When Prime received the com from Wind Storm that he had the two Prime knew his team had enough time to make a clean get away. Taking one last shot at the humans Prime tuned and ran then transformed and quickly drove off at full speed. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Chase sat silently going over past mission plans.  It had been an easy way to pass the time, while they waited at the rondevous point for Prime and his team.  The police officer was still a bit put off by not being apart of the extraction team.  Its what his unit was for.  Well extration and plenty of other mission objectives that no other team wanted to partake in.  
Boulder looked up from what he had been doing at the sound of engines approaching.  "Guys, get ready for a fight, somethings coming!"  
Heatwave had also heard the sound of the approaching engine and like Boulder he stood, ready for a fight.   
Bulkhead and Wheeljack had also stood ready.  
But it was Blades, as he transformed and landed on his peds that was the least worried. He had seen the vehicle that was approaching. "I don't think we have to worry." He said with a grin as the large semi came into view fast.   
When it was 20 feet in front of the group, it stopped, fast enough that it's side faced the group. Dust and dirt still kicked up as it transformed to Optimus Prime.   
"Prime!" called Boulder.  "You should have said so earlier Blades!"  
Chase only nodded and stood at attention where he had been while the Prime approached.  He saluted to the Prime before standing for orders.  
"I could have, but I didn't." Blades said with a mischievous grin and shrug of a shoulder as he looked from Boulder to Prime.   
"It's good to see you Prime." Heatwave said as he walked up to their leader and shook his servo.   
"I'm afraid we cannot spend to long on formalities. We need to get back to our camp site as soon as possible." Prime said with urgency in his voice.   
"Maybe next time cut down on the dramatics hm?" stated Chase. It had not been 'fun' to guess what was coming their way especially since they were in a position where two factions could come for them at any given time.   
"Lets get going," stated Boulder, "Leave the fighting for when we have some place safe to fight."  
"Problem is, we can't really go anywhere fast. Wheeljack doesn't have a vehicle form yet." Heatwave explained to the Prime.  
"Hmm. That does cause a dilemma." Prime said as he tried to think of what he could do to help. It was then he remembered the dealership he past on his way here.   
"There is a vehicle dealership not far from here. Wheeljack can obtain a vehicle form there." Prime said.   
"So whats the plan then, we all go watch Wheeljack try on frames or wait here till he's done?" asked Chase.  
Boulder sighed, this really should have been taken care of when Prime had told them to sit tight. They should be on the road, meeting up with their comrades right now. Not waiting on Wheeljack to get his transmission in gear.  
"We move out as a team." Prime said sternly not liking the idea of separating the group. "Move out."   
"Yes sir." Heatwave said as he transformed. Blades and Bulkhead quickly followed suit.   
Boulder and Chase both transformed and were ready to fall into position for the convoy to the 'base' for lack of better word.   
"Wheeljack, follow in the woods. The dealership is on the edge of the woods." Prime said as he transformed and then lead the convoy.   
"Will do Prime." Wheeljack said able to keep up with the group just fine on ped.   
Chase did his best to remain quite through out the trip. It seemed since Prowl had left the Primes team leadership had become relaxed. The officer could only hope that this side trip wouldn’t get them caught or killed. In the field every second mattered.   
Being that it was close to midnight Prime wasn't to worried about being seen at the dealership or any area, unless it was a major city or the highway.   
After a ten minute drive, Prime slowed and transformed. He looked to Wheeljack as the wrecker walked up beside him. "Make it quick." He said in a stern tone.   
"Right." Wheeljack said as he then looked at all of the vehicles that were in front and in the back lot of the property.   
Chase and Boulder remained in vehicle mode keeping an eye on the road and the sky. They wouldn't be blind sided if either cons or humans snuck up on them.   
Blades had also remained in vehicle form as he flew above them at 700 feet. He remained on high alert as he hovered around the dealership.   
Bulkhead had stayed with Chase and Boulder as he waited for Jackie to pick out a form.   
As Jackie walked through the alies of vehicles one had caught his attention. It was a 2014 Lancia New Stratros, the main color white with green and red decals along the sides and hood of the car.   
"That's the one." Jackie said as he scanned the vehicle and transformed into it. With a reeve of his engine he drove out to the front of the dealership and to the others. "Ready."   
"Yeah, like that's not going to draw attention." Bulkhead said with thick sarcasm.   
"What?" Jackie said innocent, not fazed by Bulkheads tone. "I liked it." He said with a smile in his tone.   
"Great," stated Chase rocking on his suspension.  Now that this field trip was over they could finally be on the way.  Chase had trained under Prowl and Prowl had always demanded things be ready when the Prime called for help.  You were supposed to be in top condition.  If an alt mode was required you were to already have one.  To see what had happened among one of the best spec ops teams aside from the wreckers today, Prowl would have blown a gasket.  
"Let's move out." Prime said sternly as he transformed back into the semi and started to lead the way. He wanted to get back to the camp and quickly.   
"Relax Chase. We're moving." Bulkhead said as he pulled up quickly behind the Prime, watching as Jackie came up behind him.   
Chase sighed and fell into position.  This was going to be a long drive for him.  Prowl had taught him that certain things were a must, like being ready when the Prime needed you, even at the most inconvientient of times.  "I'll relax when our group acts as if were special ops soldiers and not just alient visitors."  
“Enough Chase.” Prime said in a firm tone having heard the discussion. “What’s done is done.”  
Chase knew better than to argue with the Prime, only Prowl got to have that luxury.  This world being dangerous is exactly the point Chase was attempting to get through.  Wheeljacks side trip to get some wheels could cost them their lives. They should have been heading to the rondevous point since landing.  They should have been on the move since landing, making it harder for the humans to track them.  But Chase wasn't going to say anything about it.  "Yes, sir." stated Chase keeping his steering tight and his suspension tighter.  
And Prime could have argued that by moving out without being aware of the situation could have also gotten them killed or captured by the humans. So either way was a no win situation.  
Chase spent the rest of the ride in silence. Boulder just followed along attempting to ignore the hostile feeling coming from Chases normally pulled in field. "How long will it take for us to meet at the rondevous point?"  
"Three hours at most." Prime answered. "But I want to be there well before that. This late at night the law enforcement officials won't be out as much." Prime said meaning that they'd be able to go well past the speed limits set.   
"Blades, I'm sending you the location of the camp. Drift and Ironhide were taken down by the humans during their capture and Ratchet could use the help." Prime said as he sent the location of the camp to the flyer.   
"Understood." Blades said as he recived the location of the camp and headed out ahead of them fast.   
Chase got ready for the long ride, he hoped they would make it to the camp quickly. Long convoys had always been his strong suit but others didn't have that same fortune.  
"How you holding up, Bold?" Bulkhead asked of the large mech after 45 minutes into the drive. As it was they were on the intersection and doing 20 over the 70mph speed limit sign. Optimus had been right. This late at night there was hardly anyone on the road.   
"I'm doing fine," stated Boulder. "Just can't wait to get somewhere safe." He hadn't even been on this planet very long and he hated earth already. "What about you?"  
"You and me both, bud." It was then he let out a soft but good humoured chuckle. "Bet all this dirt and dust is driving you crazy."   
"It doesn't really bother me all that much," stated Boulder. Before he had made it onto this team He might have told you something different. That dirt a grime bothered him. But now it didn't. He has been covered in so much worse the dust and dirt that he doubted he'll ever feel truely dirty ever again.  
"It is a different feeling." Bulkhead said honestly.   
"What I didn't mind was the water." Wheeljack said having heard the twos discussion.   
"Felt good actually." Jackie said, and truth was he wouldn't mind going in it again.   
"I would advise against going in the ocean, as the salt water would eventually corrode your skin." Prime said having had experience with it the hard way.   
"Thanks for the heads up," stated Boulder. "stay away from the ocean." He then quietly turned to Bulkhead whispering, "Where is the ocean? Is that what we landed in?"  
"I think so." Bulkhead said, but not entirely sure. It was then with his internal link he picked up on the link for the worldwide web. "Prime, I'm picking up on a open com link."   
"That Bulkhead, is the worldwide web. It tells you almost any information you want to know about unless it's under military rule." Prime informed.   
Boulder made a mental note to look over this world wide web thing the humans had developed. "Sounds like the data net Cybertron had before the war."  
"It's very similar. I'd suggest you learn all you can." Prime said as he continued to drive. He had no longer taken point having given each of the bots the location to the camp when they had set off.   
Because of his ability to fly, Blades was able to get to the camp site much faster than Prime and the rest of his team.   
As he went for his second circle pass, Blades spotted the bots amongst the rocks, the only warning the helicopter got was the fast approaching sounds of a jet engine before being slammed into.   
Having been caught unaware Blades landed hard on the ground from the force of the slam, having to transform to semi catch himself as the Seeker landed on his peds in front of him.   
It would be some time before the ground bound Autobots were able to make it to the camp. Ironhide was still out cold but Drift was mumbling, attempting to online.   
"What was that for?!" Blades snarled as he quickly but shakily made it to his peds. "I'm on your side." He snarled as he faced the large Seeker.   
Drift finally came to, his helm spinning.  "Oy! The both of you shut up!  What's going on?"  He craddled his helm, attempting to get rid of this damn ache.  
It was at that moment Ratchet and Bumblebee came driving up to the camp site. Transforming, Ratchet stood at the ready. "Wind Storm, who is this?" He said not liking how this possible intruder was in their camp.   
"That's what I want to know!" Wind Storm growled as he took an intimidating step towards the flyer.   
"My designation is Blades. I'm part of a Special Operations and Rescues Team from Cybertron. I'm part of the team Prime went to meet up with. He's leading the rest of the team here." He explained with a raised hand of peace.   
Bumblebee transformed and stopped infront of blades.  "Hmm yeah!  I know him," beeped Bumblebee.  "He is who he says he is.  One of the spec ops Jazz was in charge of."  Bee had helped the saboteur often back on Cybertron running the spec ops department.  
"Bumblebee?" Blades said a bit shocked as he looked to the bot, confusion turning to clarity. "Yes, Jazz trained me and my team mates." Blades confirmed.   
Looking from the scout to the flyer once more, Wind Storm backed down.   
"You're lucky we arrived when we did, or Wind Storm would have pounded you into these rocks." Ratchet said with a frown as he then went over to Ironhide.   
Drift winced as the medic approached Ironhide.  "So hes on our side?"  the yellow mech nodded.  "Hes on our side,"smiled Bumblebee.  Ironhide was still out his frame trying to repair what it could to allow the truck to wake up again.  
"And if Ratchet approves," Blades said as he looked from Drift to the CMO, of yes, Blades knew very well who this medic was, "I can help. I do have training in medical care."   
Bumblebee looked to Ratchet.  This was a good turning point in their little adventure.  Some one to assist Ratchet and Ironhide.  And Ratchet would truly be able to relax.    
Ratchet was quite for a moment as he looked at the flyer. Then he nodded his helm. "It would be nice to finally have some help around here. Tend to his injuries." Ratchet said looking from Blades to Drift and then back to Ironhide as he got to work on repairing him.   
Bumblebee watched the two for a second before standing up and walking around the perimeter.  Taking note of any odd activity and ready to protect them if needed.  
Taking in a large vent of air, transforming mid lead Wind Storm took to the sky again.   
With a single nod, Blades went over to Drift. Kneeling down he got to work, asking the samurai where it was still really bothering him.   
"I'm fine!" stated Drift. "its just my helm, nothing a nap wont fix. Focus on Ironhide." He rubbed his face his helm ache worsening.   
"I think not. It sounds like there's something wrong with the wires in your cpu." Blades said sternly having delt with this kind of injury before.   
Drift groaned, he really wasn't anything to worry about. "Fine, just make it quick will you? Then focus on Ironhide. He needs medical care more than I do."  
"Just keep still." Blades advised as he began to scan over the Bergettis helm, the medical scanner installed in his wrist. After a moment, the scan was completed. "I was right. You do have a few wires that need to be replaced. Not just in your CPU but your chassis also." Blades said as he took the needed ones from his storage and switched out the fried ones with the new ones. "You should be feeling better shortly." He said once he was finished.   
Drift remained silent while blades worked, or atleast he tried to. "As a warning, I used to be addicted to circuit boosters, so a lot of the damage could be from that." He had heard some people who had their wiring changed had caused some minor problems after recovering from Booster addiction.  
"I saw that. No, these wires were damaged from the recent attack. I've learned to leave those wires alone unless they are totally shot." Blades said in a even tone. This after all wasn't his first patient, having been trained on Cybertron at Iacon medical.   
Drift nodded and went silent so the flier could finish the job he started. He kept looking over at Ironhide curious as to how he was doing. "Ironhide going to be alright right?" asked the bugatti. The Topkick was such a big part of the team that he was unsure that they would ever recover if Ironhide died.  
"Finished." Blades said as he stood back up but stayed close to the Bugatti. "With Ratchet working on him I'm sure he will be." Blades said looking from the two back to Drift.   
"So any thing I need to watch out for?" asked Drift as he moved his head from side to side. It was amazing to see his helm ache was gone.   
"Allow it time to settle in and your body adjust to the new wiring. If you get dizzy sit back down." Blades said as he looked back to Drift.   
Drift nodded, going back to his throughts. Ironhide eventually opened his optics. He stared up at Ratchet, a frighteningly familair sight of him repairing his shredded internals. "Ratch?" croacked Ironhide. "Did they come?"  
"Yeah." Ratchet said his tone soft as he looked down to his bonded. "Prime came for us. Wind Storm carried you and Drift back here. Prime is retrieving the rest of the bots that arrived." Ratchet explained as he looked from Blades back to Ironhide.   
Ironhide sighed, happy to have that weight lifted from his shoulders. So far his mate was safe compared to where they had been. "Good. Will I be ready to roll when the Prime gets here so we can finally make it to Lenox's barn?"  
"Yes, and if not Wind Storm is more then willing to carry you the distance." Ratchet stated in a tone that said he didn't want to hear any arguments that Ironhide was sure to make. "The damage you took was extensive. They made sure to take you down quickly." Ratchet said with a bit of a grin, pride coming through at Ironhide's fierce reputation even among the humans.   
Ironhide chuckled, and he brought his arms to rest on Ratchets hand. "I don't blame them," croacked the black mech. "A sire is not some one to mess with." Even if Ironhide had just come online and healing from such injuries he could still joke.  
Ratchet chuckled softly. "I think it was more your reputation of dealing with the Con's." It was at that time that Ratchet finished wielding and soldering off the leaking energon lines in Ironhide's chassis and getting out debris from the humans weapons. "How you feeling now?"   
"Better," groaned Ironhide. "Im still pretty sore though." the black mech slowly attempted to sit up. "How are you doing Ratch?"  
"A little beat up, but otherwise fine." Ratchet said truthfully as he watched Ironhide sitting up intensely, gauging his strength.   
The black mech smiled to his mate before glancing to the helicopter, "So who's the whirly bird?" He wasn't ready to try standing up but he could atleast ask questions, help keep Ratchet calm and collected.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omg an update! Hope you all enjoy it! ;)

The black mech smiled to his mate before glancing to the helicopter, "So who's the whirly bird?" He wasn't ready to try standing up but he could atleast ask questions, help keep Ratchet calm and collected.  
"That's Blades. He's the scout and medic of the Special Operations and Rescue Team." Ratchet said as he looked from Blades to Ironhide.   
"Oh," stated Ironhide. "Since we have some down time maybe he should check you out? Make sure everything is developing ok. Tell us what were looking at with the twin new sparks."  
That had caught Blades attention as he sort of was already eavesdropping on the conversation. "Twins?" He said softly, shocked and surprised, as he looked to Drift.   
Ironhide nodded. "Yeah twins. Would you be able to look him over? Make sure the twins development is going well?" Ironhide was glad to have another medic around for when the twins finally decided to make an appearance in the world.   
Blades was silent as he walked up to the two and looked right at Ratchet. "I would." He said with a nod, feeling honored to be part of such a thing.  
The black truck smiled and held his mates hand. It would be nice for Ratchet to not fox every one up for a while. For him to just sit back and let some one else take care of him.  
"I didn't realize you had training in dealing with carries and the likes." Ratchet said as he eyed the flyer with a curious look.   
Ironhide, looked to Ratchet patting his hand.  "He's a war medic, he has some experiance in just about everything."  The Black mech smiled to the helicopter, "What do I need to do to make this easier on you and him?" asked Ironhide attempting to get this underway.  
"I see you've heard about my skills in the field." Blades said his ego boosted as he grinned at the black warrior. "Being there for him is always the best any sire could do." It was then Blades focused his attention on Ratchet. "First off, do you feel comfortable enough to do an exam here?" Blades asked from one medic to another.   
"Under normal circumstances no, and while these are less then ideal, they'll have to do." Ratchet said as he looked to Ironhide then to Blades.   
Ironhide smiled to Ratchet attempting to reassure him with a squeeze of the medics hand. These were the best conditions they were going to have for a while. "I'm sorry, Ratchet, I know getting checked out here isn't ideal, but I just want to make sure you and them are healthy and can make it the lenox barn."  
"I know. It has to be done." Ratchet said looking from Ironhide to Blades as he then disconnected the seal to his chassis and he opened it sideways slowly.   
Drift looked away keeping himself busy with anything else as Ratchet exposed his spark to the medic. It would be rude to look and Drift had no want to anger Ironhide.  
Blades was quite as he watched Ratchet fully open his chassis, revealing not only his spark, and the two tiny ones connected to it, but also his gestation chamber that was to the right of his spark and housed the two growing translucent protoforms inside it.   
Ironhide watched silently a little happy that the medic hadn't stated that there was anything wrong with them. To Ironhide it was a good sign nothing immediatly raised a red flag to the flier.  
Blades was careful as he looked and very gently checked on the status of the chamber with the sensors on his long thiner blunt fingers. After a moment he removed them. "The chamber is stable and the young ones are not under any stress." Blades said as he looked to Ratchet and Ironhide a small smile on his facial.   
Ironhide smiled, "Thats good right?" He was glad to hear that the twins were okay. It might be too early to figure out if everything would go smoothly that exam could wait till they got to the barn. ""Will he be able to make it to the next point on his own?"  
"Yes Ironhide that is good. That's very good." Ratchet said with his own smile as he looked to his bonded.   
"At this point there's no indication that he can't." Blades said looking from Ratchet to Ironhide.   
That was good news. Ironhide was excited to know that Ratchet would be able to travel to the barn. "Great." the top kick relaxed knowing that Ratchet and his bits were okay.  
It was at that time that Crosshairs and Hound were pulling up fast.   
Crosshairs being the first as he was a sports car. Coming to a sliding stop as he opened his drivers side door to let Shane out. Once he was, Cross transformed as he quickly headed over to Ratchet and Ironhide and the new bot. "Are y'all alright?" He asked in a panicked tone.   
A few minutes later Hound arrived with Tessa and Cade. He waited till they were out before he transformed.   
Shane walked with Tessa looking around their new home for a while. Cade took a good look around before attempting to get in-between the two. Ironhide smiled lightly to Crosshairs. "Yeah were fine. Better than fine. Crosshairs this is Blades by the way. He is a field medic for a spec ops team."  
Ratchet closed his chassis, being they were done with the exam.   
"Spec ops, eh?" Crosshairs said as he looked the flyer over. "Nice. With what's going on, we can use all the help we can get." Crosshairs said, approving of the flyer and the help that was coming. "Just hope Prime and the rest of your team get here soon."   
Once the medic had his chest plates close he notified Drift over the comms that it was okay to look over here again. "With these guys around we will be able to make our lives a lot easier," stated Ironhide. "It'll be good to have them around."  
"Well yeah!" Crosshairs said agreeing with the black mech. "With them around we'll be more guarded and able to defend ourselves."   
"And with the long journey we're going on, we'll need it." Ratchet said referring to the travel time to Lennox's home stead.   
Drift stood and walked stretching his legs a little. "Has Prime given us an ETA for when he arrives?"  
Ironhide looked to any one else for the answer, his comm system was fritzy at best. It wasn't likely he could receive transmissions till Ratchet or blades reallty had time to sit down and fix it.  
Ratchet nodded his helm as he just received a comm. "Quiet." He said as he listened to the message.   
"I swear Prime knows you by spark." Crosshairs said quietly with a small smirk as he looked to his adopted sire.   
"We've worked together a long time," stated Ironhide. The black mech tried to remain silent and just looked to Ratchet waiting to see what the Prime had to say. "So?" asked Ironhide to the medic. "What'd he say?"  
"ETA, one hour forty minutes." Ratchet said as he disconnected with the Prime looking to Ironhide.   
"Prime must be hauling aft." Crosshairs said having known how far out the new bots had arrived.   
"Thats a lot of time to kill," stated Ironhide. "We should probably rest up while we can. Especially you Ratch."  
"I was going to say the same thing." Blades said having heard the conversation. "I suggest you get some recharge." Blades said sternly.   
"I know." Ratchet said a bit annoyed at being told what he already knew.   
"Now, Ratchet." Crosshairs said trying to ease the tension he knew was brewing in Ratchet.   
"You all should relax too," stated Ironhide. "This could be a long journey even for those of us woth out taxed systems."  
Drift nodded sitting down against one of the trees. Bumblebee had finally come back from his patrol of the perimeter.  
Letting out a heavy vent, Ratchet did his best to get comfortable beside Ironhide as he remained in bot mode.   
Crosshairs also rested himself beside his adopted creators. Like Ratchet he remained in bot mode but he kept up his guard. He'd rest when they'd get to the Lennox farm.   
Looking from Shane and her Dad, Tessa slowly made her way over to Ratchet. "I'm- I'm glade your okay." She said as she looked to him.   
Ironhide relaxed holding his mate close. "We're glad that you three are okay."   
"Yes," stated Drift. "Sorry to have just left you alone out there." He had been kidnapped but he still felt it partly his fault they left the humans with out guardians.  
"Awe, there fine. Tough as nails." Crosshairs said as Shane walked up to him and Cross gently poked at the humans chest with a single digit. "Right."   
Shane laughed, "oh yeah. Tough as nails."   
"Don't poke the human," commanded Ironhide. It was bad enough that Bumblebee often insisted that he fight with Sam way back when. Now the other more mature members of the team were poking the humans? Prime was likely to be displeased.  
"Awe he can handle it, Hide. Now that he's riding with me." Crosshairs said as he looked from Ironhide to Shane.   
"He'll be fine Ironhide. It's good for them both. Teaches the guardians how to be more gentle and toughens the charges." Ratchet said knowing from experience that they can't always be gentle around their human allies. "After all, I remember a few things you did with Will that wasn't exactly smart." Ratchet said with a knowing look.   
"Lennox was a trained soldier," started Ironhide. "He could handle it. These kids are civilians, they are barely trained to run away for their own safety." Ironhide may have been more adventerous with Lennox but when he became the family truck with Annabelle and Sarah he had always been much more careful.  
"And like Lennox, he'll learn. They will learn off each other." Ratchet said as he settled himself on the ground, looking up to Ironhide.   
Ironhide sighed, "I hope they do learn.  We've had too much loss so far for this team.  Bit Cybertronian wise and human wise."  Ironhide was tired of losses, he was happy to know that they were gaining two mecha instead of more deaths.   
"I know they will. Bumblebee and Sam did." Ratchet said with a smile as he recalled just how much the boy had grown since meeting up with them, as he lowered his helm on his arms.   
Ironhide only hummed, unsure that this group of humans could be trained for the better.  At least one of them was a trained Driver.  So they had lucked out in that reggard.  One was still just a child and the other was an inventor.  Hardly military grade beings.  
Letting out a large vent of air Ratchet settled himself and fell into recharge.   
Having been sitting close by to Ironhide and Ratchet, Crosshairs had overheard what the two talked about. Standing up he went in search of Shane.   
Shane stood close to Tessa attempting to stay off of her dads radar. It wouls be good to finally get some rest before more bots showed up and they had to be on the road again.  
Finding the two near a hill side, Crosshairs transformed and opened both his doors. Being it was the dessert it was a bit cooler out as Tessa was still wrapped in her blanket. "Get in." He invited.   
Shane grinned, "Thanks man." He helped Tessa into the car first before he got in. "You alright Tess?" He was a little worried about her with them all being on the run. She was going through alot. College should have been most she had to worry about. Now it was the least of her worries.  
"I'm trying to be. But it's hard." Tessa said, trying to stay strong after all what happened and what may yet come, as she sat in Crosshairs passenger seat.   
"Not to sound harsh, but welcome to a little taste of our world." Crosshairs said referring to 'our' as in the situation all Cybertronians faced since the war started.   
"Yeah but your used to it," stated Shane. "We're not. The most either of us has had to worry about normally is what were going to have for dinner."  
"Bots like Prime and Ratchet where around before the war started. I came around when it was just starting." Crosshairs explained to the two teens.   
"That must have been though," stated Shane. There had been several people in the world born into war, and it was all they knew. There wree several coutries that had the blessing of not throwing their young into the middle of a war.  
"Yeah, watching as it's all ripped from you. Not knowing what the next hour will bring, and worse yet, realising that you've been dumped so your creators think they stand a better chance." Crosshairs said getting more angry with each word he spoke till each word was a growl almost as he vented heavily. He had finally really opened up to the young humans or more to Shane about his past.   
Shane went silent, not being able to offer any advice or useful input he only said: "That sucks buddy." He couldn't imagine the pain Crosshairs had gone through.  
Tessa was quite as like Shane she felt bad for the bot and even all other bots. The thought of how hard it was for most of them really hit home for her during this time.   
Again Crosshairs let out a heavy vent, trying to release some of his pent up anger. "Yeah, and I'm sorry. I shouldn't have taken it out on ya." Crosshairs said a little more calmly.   
"If you need to vent, buddy vent," offered Shane. "We don't know what your going through but chatting about it can help."  
"Thanks anyways, but unless you've lived through it..." Crosshairs started to say but then went quite.   
Shane nodded in understanding. "I get it man." The husman relaxed against the drivers seat of the stingray. "How are you feeling anyway since the crash?"  
"I'll be fine." Crosshairs said causally. "How about you?" He asked in a slightly concerned tone.   
"I'm good. A few bruses but your built a lot tougher than a regular Stingray thats for sure." Shane patted the Dash board happy to hear that the corvette was healing alright after the crash.  
"Way tougher." Crosshairs agreed with a small chuckle. At being petted from the inside, it caused a shiver to run through the bot.   
Shane stopped when the other had shook, "you alright? Did I do something I wasn't supposed to?" He had not known the bots long but so far none of them had shivered like that.  
"Nah, I'm okay. Just don't do that again please. Seems I'm sensitive there." Crosshairs said, not upset with Shane. If even it seemed like Crosshairs was a bit surprised himself.   
SHane nodded and went back to relaxing in the drivers seat. "THanks again for the warm up." He smiled to Tessa happy to be in a warmer envoprnment than the outside.  
"Eh, not a problem." Crosshairs said in a laid back tone as he settled down on his tires, now only an inch from touching the ground.   
Tessa had felt as Crosshairs lowered himself. "That still feels weird."   
SHane hummed in agreement. It felpt kind of like a car with hydraulic silts had been lowered to their lowest setting.   
"I suggest you both power down to. Once Prime gets here we're moving out." Crosshairs said as his engine slowed and readied for recharge.   
Shane nodded tiredly. "Can do." He laid the chair back as far as it would go and settled down for a good nights rest. Who could have known that having a life on the road could be so exhausting.  
"You sure you're okay with us being in here?" Tessa asked again, still a little unnerved about the fact she was sitting in an actual alien robot.   
"Optimus didn't seem to mind earlier," stated Shane as he manuvered himself into a more comfortable position.  
"Yeah, but that was Optimus." Tessa said as she looked to her boyfriend.   
"Would you like it if I kicked you out in the cold?" Crosshairs said a bit sternly, wanting to see what Tessa would do or say.   
"Well, no." Tessa said a bit reluctantly as she looked back at the light up radio.   
"Then quite down." Crosshairs said not as sternly as he went quite himself.   
"yeah Tessa don't look a gift horse in the mouth," stated SHane as he rolled over and attempted to fall asleep in the cab of the corvette, He had forgotten how hard it really was to sleep in a car.  
With a small sigh Tessa did her best to get comfortable to on the seat. For as hot as it got during the day the nights got surprisingly chilly in Texas. And Tessa was happy for the warmth Crosshairs provided.   
It didn't take long for Crosshairs to fall into recharge. Feeling a bit safer with now two flyers around.   
Bumblebee Continued to Run patrol as Ironhide recharged with his Mate. Drift did his best to stay alert to notify the recharing mecha in the immediate area about any danger.  
As Ratchet settled down to recharge, Blades had taken flight with Wind Storm to watch over the area. Granted he wasn't as fast as the Seeker but he was able to hold his own.   
Even with the two flyers over head Hound stayed alert as he stood 50 feet from the recharging pair.   
THe night was spent in relative peace.  Ironhide woke some time later. Unsure of what actually woke him.  But he figured that The others needed a break to catch some Recharge.  "Hound?" asked Ironhide quietly attempting not to wake the sleep Medic.  
Hound turned to Ironhide as he was spoken to. "Wake the others. Prime's arrived."


End file.
